I Always Wanted More
by googoogrl007
Summary: Taylor McKessie has been living a half life unable to let go of the past. While attending her high school reunion sparks fly. Will Taylor be able to finally let go of the past and move into the future? Will she find true love after all? TRAYLOR First stor
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM! Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!**

Okay everyone this is my first story. I use to write a long time ago and I just started back up again. Please R&R. Any advice and ideas are welcomed. I hope you enjoy this story, since I am having a good time writing it.

Thanks M!

I Always Wanted More

**Chapter One – Denial and a Typical Friday Night**

"Hey T, wait up", exclaimed Kelly Jo Morrison as she walked up to her good friend and confident Taylor McKessie. Taylor turned to see the tall, statuesque, brunette with a deep southern accent heading her way in her dark jeans and black and white striped short sleeve top. Friday had finally arrived and they both were ready for the weekend after a long grueling week in the lab. It seemed as if the crime in the area had doubled in one week, making both forensic scientists in the lab longer than they ever wanted to be.

"Hey KJ, you finally heading home too", Taylor asked her friend who caught up with her.

Both women smiled at each other as they continued to talk about the past week as they head to there vehicles in the parking garage. The steamy Florida heat still lingered in the air even though it had been an hour or so since the sun went down. Taylor felt her light blue button down top tighten against her skin as she began to perspire. She readjusted the shoulder strap of her bag and purse then she pulled her shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

"Man you forget how hot it is, when you are stuck in that lab for so long", Kelly Jo huffed as she carried her equipment.

"I know what you mean" Taylor replied. "Now what are you planning on doing this weekend"?

"Sleep, eat, and have passionate sex with Tim and you?" Kelly Jo responded with a wicked grin.

Taylor laughed when she heard her friend reply. Looking at Kelly Jo you would never expect her to make such a statement with her big grayish blue eyes and perfect pout. She was a southern belle, a "Scarlett O'Hara" if you will but with the mouth of a truck driver. She would often catch people of their guard.

"Tim huh, I thought you guys were taking a break."

"We** ARE **taking a break, but we both decided the sex was **TOO GOOD** to give that up" she said with a naughty flicker in her eye.

Taylor laughed again as she reached her car and unlocked her door. "Well my plan is to relax. I am going to go home, light some candles, and soak in a soothing bubble bath while drinking a nice glass of wine" she said with a smile relishing in the thought.

"You know T, you should be going out. Your gorgeous, you could meet some fine man and be drinking him and not that wine" Kelly Jo replied as she stared at Taylor.

"KJ you know I leave the freaky stuff to you. Plus I don't **NEED** a man to make me happy" Taylor quickly rebutted with a flash of anger showing through her light brown eyes.

"Plus I have something better than a man. I have Charlie", she continued with a large grin.

"Your golden retriever does not count. He is not a man, but **WHATEVER** girl. I give up. I call you tomorrow. Enjoy that bath." KJ said as she rolled her eyes and entered her car.

"Sounds good to me", Taylor exclaimed as she started the engine and pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards home.

Pulling into the driveway Taylor noticed some weeds that were beginning to sprout out of her beautiful landscaping. "I will be calling the lawn care guys first thing in the morning" she muttered to herself. Once she parked her black Lexus IS into her garage, she headed to her mailbox. After collecting her mail and waving hello to her neighbors the Thompsons she headed into her home.

"Ah home sweet home" she said as she entered her kitchen. Immediately a large golden retriever was jumping up at her, barking, and wagging his tail back and forth with excitement.

"Hey Charlie, how's Mama's big boy", she exclaimed.

Sitting her purse, bag, and mail on the counter, to be dealt with later as Taylor grabbed Charlie's leash to take her beloved pet out for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL DO NOT OWN HSM! Thanks!**

**Chapter Two – Invitation Springs Memories**

Once returning home and after drinking a tall glass of water and pouring herself some red wine she returned to the mail she left on the counter as she headed up the steps. While separating the junk mail from the bills she noticed a letter which suddenly stopped her in her tracks. Once in her bedroom, she placed the rest of the mail on the bed as her eyes looked over the letter now in her hands. It was from Albuquerque, New Mexico. She smiled when she saw the Wildcat mascot on the back side of the envelope. Taylor quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter swiftly reading the message below:

Ms. Taylor McKessie,

You have been cordiually invited to your class reunion. Please return the invitation card no later than May 1st. We look forward to seeing you again and hearing about all of your accomplishments.

Sincerely,

East High School Alumni Association

"Wow" she said to herself as she read the letter over again. I can't believe it has been ten years already. She placed the letter back on the bed and walked in the bathroom. Taylor headed over to her tub where she turned on the water and began to light the aromatherapy candles surrounding it. As she stepped out of her clothes she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked good and worked hard to keep her body in the best condition. Her rich mocha skin glowed under the candle light and that seem to accent every curve. Taylor was a petite woman only 5'2 ½, but her body was one of legends. Her full size D breasts were still perky and were topped by dark chocolate Hershey kiss type nipples. A non existence waist leads down to her smooth rounded full hips and her tight athletic thighs. Her flawless complexion and high cheekbones were comparable to any models. The baby face she once owned back in high school seemed to have melted away and instead her face became more defined and striking with each contour. She had grown into a beautiful young woman.

As she soaked in her tub, quietly humming to herself and taking sips of her Merlot she thought about her junior year at East High and how that seem to change her life. Up to until that year, all people knew her as was the studious academic decathlete, with her rolling book bag. She was always punctual, always completed assignments, and always receiving an A and nothing less. In the boys department however, no one ever looked twice at Taylor McKessie. She was considered a brainiac and out of pride she would often state how she would only hang out with those **EQUAL** to her knowledge capabilities. One thing was for sure that this group **DID NOT** include the jocks. However during her junior year it all changed with the help of a new student and later best friend Gabriella Montez and basketball "star" athlete Troy Bolton. They broke the boundaries often placed in school by stepping out of what was expected of them and staring in that year winter musical. After that it seemed the student body was more open and willing to try new things and better yet get to know one another. People were finally accepting each others differences. It was also the same year that she started dating Troy's best friend and fellow jock Chad Danforth. Once Taylor began dating Chad people got to know her and see the fun loving side of Taylor or Tay as they would later call her. She smiled when she thought of all the fun that summer (even if her job at Lava Springs wasn't the best) and senior year had been with the "Gang" as they would later on be titled by the rest of the student body. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Sharpay (who finally let loose a bit), her twin brother Ryan, Zeke with his recipes, Kelsi always working on a new song, Martha teaching some moves, and Jason always a second behind everyone else. Her smile slowly disappeared when she began to think about college. College is when everything changed. Everybody went in with the best intentions that their friendships and relationships would last forever. Unfortunately it didn't as Taylor face turned into a frown as she thought of her holiday break her freshman year.

_Taylor could barley keep still in her seat as her parents car got closer to their home. Her father was asking her about the recent trip she took to New York when she went to visit Sharpay and Ryan, but all she could think about was that she was now back at home. She was so excited to see everyone again. Taylor couldn't wait to see her best friend Gabriella, whom she hadn't spoken too in awhile. She also knew the rest of the crew would be here, but she was more excited to see Chad. He was her first love and oh how she loved him. She thought about how she showed him how much she did indeed love him on their prom night. He was the first over and over again. He was the first man to kiss her, the first man to feel her body, the first man to see her body, the first man to have her body, and the first man she ever said "I love you" too._

_They all tried to keep tabs on one another through email. Everyone had spread out all over the country. Troy and Chad followed each other to UCLA on basketball scholarships. Gabriella decided to study medicine and followed her love Troy there as well. However Chad was devastated when Taylor told him she was going to be heading to New York to attend Vassar College. She always wanted to be a scientist so she decided to attend the college majoring in Biochemistry. The only thought that put Chad's mind at ease when he learned he would be living across the country from his girlfriend was that she would be attend an all women's private college and that Ryan and Sharpay Evans would not be too far from her. Since they decided to take New York City by storm at NYU _

_Once they pulled into her homes driveway she quickly grabbed her bags from the trunk of her parent's car and headed into the house. Stopping in the family room to say hello to her older sister Tanya, who was finishing her senior year at the University of Albuquerque she quickly turned and ran up the steps and into her room. Dropping her bags on the floor she sat on her bed and picked up the phone that was on the night table next to it. As she punched in the numbers into the phone she looked around her room to see it was the same as she left it. Her mother kept her promise and left Taylor's Moroccan inspired room full of a deep red, purple, and gold alone. Taylor waited for Chad to pick up the other line, but he never did. It went to voicemail. After her second try, she decided she would just head over to his place and surprise him. She told him she wouldn't be arriving until the next day (Sunday) however she spoke to his parents to let them know she would be surprising Chad that Saturday afternoon. She just couldn't wait to see him and give him an early Christmas present. She got up and went into her bathroom and showered quickly. She started prepare her body, rubbing lotion into her skin, and placing her favorite sent of vanilla behind her ears and knees. She walked over to the bed and looked at the black lace bra and matching thong panties she brought before her trip home. She put the lingerie on and headed back to the bathroom. She was going to let Chad see what he was missing for the past four months. As she curled her jet-black hair and put on her make-up she smiled to herself when she thought about what Chad's response was going to be when he saw her again. Taylor was determined not to gain the freshman 15 in college, so she took up running every morning and found that she loved it. The cold freeing air would whip around her face but she would find that this time to herself would often clear her head especially when she was homesick and was missing her family and her friends. Her new found love did wonders to her body as it seemed to melt away the baby fat that was once on her body and instead she was a toned and tight throughout. Her butt seemed to take on the full benefit as it popped right of her back and curved around to her legs. When she walked by men she noticed how they all seemed to be enticed by her large prominent booty and she loved it. She walked over to her hanging bag and grabbed the black trench coat that was inside. She wrapped herself into it and grabbed her strappy black heels, her purse, and cell while heading down the steps. Yelling to her parents that she would be having dinner with Chad she headed out of the house and walked the two blocks over to his parents' home. _

_Taylor could not stop smiling knowing her little secret of her just being in some sexy lingerie with no clothes on top. Her mind ran different scenarios of Chad's reaction. As she approached the Danforth's home she noticed Gabriella's car in the driveway. _

"_Oh great Troy and Gabby are here, well I am sure Chad will kick them out as soon as he see me", she thought to herself. _

_Taylor knocked on the door but no one answered. That is strange she thought as she knocked again for the third time. Taylor was surprised that when she tried the door knob it opened. She walked in the Danforth's foyer and smiled when that sudden feeling of comfort swept over her. She walked into the kitchen and den area expecting to see Chad and everyone but no one was there except the television which was playing loudly. Taylor walked over and grabbed the remote control to lower the volume. Taylor suddenly heard a noise above her heard and smiled. _

"_They must be in Chad's room" she thought to herself. She quickly ran up the steps once she reached the top she yelled out "Baby" getting closer to Chad's room._

_As she opened the door Taylor felt her heart fall to her stomach as she witnessed her best friend Gabriella riding her boyfriend Chad in an intimate embrace._

"_What the fuck", Chad exclaimed when the door opened and his jaw dropped as he looked at his girlfriend Taylor who stood in the doorway looking sexy as hell but her eyes were full of anger, disbelieve, and devastation._

_Gabriella quickly jumped off of Chad and grabbed the blanket to cover herself as she started crying speaking to Taylor in a shaky voice stammering over her words, "Taylor please let us explain this to you, this is not what it looks like"._

_Chad was now pulling on his boxers and pants as his eyes never left Taylor's._

_Taylor held her hand up while glaring at Chad, "__**DO NOT SPEAK TO ME GABBY**__" she yelled as Gabriella whimpered and jumped back into the corner._

"_Taylor will you listen to me" Chad asked carefully as he walked over towards Taylor._

_Taylor just stood in the doorway unable to move, unable to breathe as she could not wrap her brain around what she just saw. Every muscle in her body seemed to tighten as Chad got closer and closer to her. Her heart which fell to her stomach had broken into million of pieces and she swore to herself as she had never felt the pain like this before. The sting of betrayal was slowly moving across her body. Chad who continued to walk towards her was now standing in front of her as he raised his hand to touch her arms as to comfort her. That is when the anger rushed through her body as she reached back and punched him square in his eye. She was repulsed by the thought that he could touch her and to believe that this gesture would be welcomed._

"_**SHIT**__" Chad exclaimed as Taylor's fist made contact with his eyes. He stepped back and bowed over holding his eye._

"_Don't you __**EVER, EVER**__ try touching me __**AGAIN CHAD DANFORTH**__", she yelled stepping closer to him._

"_I swear if you ever try to touch me, talk to me, or my god look at me you will not be able to __**FUCK**__ anyone else with that __**DICK**__ of yours, you understand me!" she said to him with her jaws clenched down._

_Chad began to reply to Taylor but she quickly swung her leg and nailed Chad in between his thighs connecting with his male jewels. This brought Chad down like an imploded building as he rolled around on the floor holding his balls. Satisfied that Chad took her seriously she turned and ran down the steps and out of the house. Hearing Gabby yelling and running after her, Taylor stopped while trying to kick off her shoes._

"_Taylor please, we never intended to hurt you. Both Chad and I wanted to tell you about this once you got here. We didn't want you to find out about us in this way" she cried as she choaked on her tears._

_Taylor turned to her with tears now flowing in a steady stream down her face while holding her shoes in her hand._

"_What? You were going to tell me you were __**FUCKING**__ each other" she screamed at her from standing in the street._

_Gabriella turned bright shade of red noticing Chad's neighbors were watching this confrontation from there doors and windows of their homes as she was only wearing Chad's black satin sheet as clothes._

_She closed her eyes and breathed in as she delivered the final blow to Taylor, "No Tay, that we __**LOVE**__ each other" she said staring into the eyes of her best friend._

_Gabriella's last comment shook Taylor right to her core. She nearly crumbled right their on the spot, but all she could do is wail her shoes at Gabriella while crying and yelling at her._

"_**HOW **__could you Gabby. You were my __**BEST FRIEND**__! You you __**BITCH**__!" she said aiming the shoes at Gabriella's head._

_Gabby ducking from Taylor's line of fire fell to the ground pleading to her friend, "Tay please, please, please forgive me, us I mean. I love Chad" she said quietly._

"_**DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME TAY**__ again Gabriella! You and Chad both are dead to me. __**I HATE**__**YOU BOTH**__", Taylor screamed with all the disgust, anger, and pain in her voice. She turned and ran home._

_The rest of Christmas break was a blur for Taylor. The "Gang" was now in shambles. Chad and Gabriella's indiscretions rocked and pulled apart the core of all the friendships. It became awkward between the once close knit group of friends. No one could believe Chad and Gabriella's deception and how they handled the situation. After the confrontation with Taylor, Chad and Gabriella decided it was in their best interest to come clean to Troy. Chad then had a fat lip to match the black eye Taylor gave him. Taylor did feel badly for Troy but did not want to talk to him about it. She was so wrapped up in her own grief she could not comfort anyone else at this time. She knew like herself Troy did not deserve this. Troy was a great guy. He was charming, goofy, loyal, and very good at whatever he put his mind too. He loved his family, basketball, his friends, and Gabriella. She knew this would crush him. Taylor and Troy weren't the closest of friends and would only hang out when they were on double dates. This is the time when they would talk. He would tell her his goals and why he loved basketball and in return she would listen and tease him. She could tell when he was passionate about a topic because his cerulean blue eyes would light up with excitement and his lips would curl up into an amazing smile. She always found him to be unbelievably good looking with a body of a Greek God, but her heart belonged to Chad and she never gave it a second thought. During Taylor's time of need is when she found a reliable friend in Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was completely shocked and appalled by what Chad and Gabriella did to her and Troy. While Taylor and Sharpay only hung out on occasion that first semester away at school this situation would bring them closer together and by the end of their first year of college they would become inseparable. Taylor and Sharpay stayed that way all the way up to graduation. At this point most of their friends had forgiven Chad and Gabby, including Sharpay. That was fine with Taylor, to move on in her life she told Sharpay she had forgiven them as well, in all actuality it still hurt her. Especially when she knew how happy the both were and that they continued to last. Taylor never had another serious relationship after Chad. It seemed whenever someone would try to get close to her she would pull away. How could she ever love again Taylor would often ask herself? She knew she wanted to love but would never receive the love she needed in a relationship. She could also never find a reason on WHY she should ever trust a man like that again. Once graduating from Vassar, Taylor decided to attend graduate school. She wanted to study forensic science since she found this field very exciting and challenging. While it was not creating a cure for an incurable disease which is what she dreamt of accomplishing as a child. She would still make a difference in the world since her test on evidence at crime scenes would bring those responsible of committing the crime to justice. It was one thing that was not disagreeable or left to doubt in her mind. Science was definite, just like DNA a fact. She decided she had enough of winters and decided to finish her education in sunny Florida. She enrolled in the University of Central Florida in Orlando where she received he masters in forensic science. That is how she came to live in Miami._


	3. Chapter 3

**STILL DO NOT OWN HSM! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3 – Phone Calls and Plans**

"G-L-A-M-O-R-OUS" was coming from Taylor's cell phone bringing her back into reality and out from her deep thoughts and memories from years past. Hearing Fergie's "Glamorous" ring tone told Taylor exactly who it was calling her.

"Hey Pay, what's up", she said smiling knowing her best friend Sharpay was on the other line.

"Hey Tay, did you get your invitation to the reunion? I mean can you believe it, ten years has passed already?" Sharpay exclaimed in one breath.

"I know" Taylor started to reply when Sharpay continued, "I mean it feels like yesterday you know? Well Zeke and I are going. We just talked about it"

"Great Pay", Taylor closed her eyes as she knew her next sentence was going to cause a serious reaction from her best friend.

"Well I don't think I am going to go", Taylor whispered.

"WHAT!!! Taylor Ann McKessie, what has gotten into you? You **ARE** going to that reunion!" Sharpay shrieked through the phone causing Taylor to pull the phone away from her ear as she winced in pain. Now with a steady ringing in her ear she continued to defend her reason of not going.

"Listen Sharpay, I know you want me to, but I just **DON'T** think I can" she said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Sharpay hearing her best friend voice waver knew immediately what would keep her away.

"Taylor, I know you are nervous about seeing Gabriella and Chad again, but you know you are going to have to see them sooner or later. I mean they will be at Zeke and mine wedding" she said sincerely.

"I know, I know, I was just hoping more **LATER** than sooner she said" as she sighed slipping deeper in the tub.

"Maybe it is better that you see them now, you know then before the wedding" Sharpay answered as her voice dropped out.

"This way you will be prepared an able to handle anything coming your way" she continued with confidence returning in her voice.

Taylor remained silent and then asked Sharpay a question.

"So who else is going? Did you talk to anyone else yet" she asked curiously.

"Well of course I have silly. That is **ALL **I have been doing all day, but I knew to call you last because of that **CRAZY **schedule of yours" she said laughing.

"Okay so I talked to Ryan this morning before he went in for rehearsals and he said that he and Martha will be going, but not of together of course" Sharpay said with a condescending tone in her voice.

Taylor giggled as she pictured Sharpay rolling her eyes as she made this comment. Everyone one knew Ryan and Martha were seeing each other, except for them. Both seem to have commitment issues and decided if they denied they were in a relationship, then they were not in one. Both Ryan and Martha reconnected when they stared on Broadway in "Rent". It was Ryan's first leading role as Mark and he won praise and nominations for his performances. Martha was a core member but stood out as well. After that it seemed they did project after project together. Ryan soon started directing musicals, while Martha was choreographing them. Currently they are working on bringing a new project to the stage.

Sharpay continued, "Kelsi and Jason will be there as well. Both will be done traveling by then. You know Kels and her band The Playmakers and Jason said he talked to management and the SPURS are willing to give him an extra day or two."

Taylor smiled thinking of Kelsi and Jason. No one had any idea how serious the couple had become. Once both completed college everyone was shocked to hear that quiet Kelsi and Jason the clown had tied the knot in Vegas. The loved one another and it showed. Both supported on another in each endeavor and that was something Taylor wish she had with someone.

An aprubt silence told Taylor Sharpay wanted to say more, but was hesitating.

"It is okay Pay, I know Chad and Gabby will be there" she said in a reassuring tone to her friend.

"Yeah Gabby called me once I got off the phone with Kelsi. She said her and Chad will be going and that Chad Jr. is so excited because he will see his Yaya as well as Chad's parents."

Taylor felt her eyes burning with tears when the thought of Gabriella and Chad's son. Both Gabby and Chad stayed together through college. Gabby got pregnant her last year of school but was able to finish and graduate right when Chad was being picked up by the L.A. Lakers. They decided to get married that fall and even sent Taylor an invitation to the wedding, but she threw it out along with both of their separate apology letters. It was still too soon for her to forgive them. As her tears continued to fall down her face and landing in the lukewarm water of her bath she realized that maybe Sharpay was right. Maybe it was time to forgive them both for breaking her heart.

"You know what Pay, your right it is time to let go of the past and move on into the future. Right? I **WILL** be going to the reunion" she said as she sat up in the tub with assertion in her voice.

"I'm glad Tay. Really I am. I mean it has been awhile since you've been back here. Plus you need to see the restaurant and the business it is bringing in. Sharpay said full of resolve and reassurance. Sharpay did stay in New York with her brother and was making quite a name for her self. While one night eating at a new New York hotspot celebrating their success with friends she dined on in her words "The most Shapayerific meal EVER" and wanted to speak to the person responsible. Out walked the sweet, caring, and always there to cheer you up Zeke Baylor. From that moment on Sharpay and Zeke were together. It was a year ago when she decided since she had fulfilled her acting dreams and would return to Albuquerque with Zeke to help him open his first restaurant. "Z's" is becoming the new toast in Albuquerque thanks to Zeke's take on American cuisine with his touch of southwest and home-style cooking along with Sharpay's great fashion sense. One the year anniversary of the restaurants opening Zeke proposed and Sharpay accepted.

"Yeah well I know my parents will be happy to see me again. You know how my mother is always saying I am never home enough." Taylor said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah actually I do know, because I ran into her and Tanya the other day. Tanya showed me the newest addition to the family. Your nephew Stephen is so cute and looks just like his daddy." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Aww, I can't wait to see the little guy." Taylor smiled as she continued, "Well Pay I am going to go now. I will call you once I make my arrangements and give you my information okay?"

"Sounds good and if you want a place to stay you know you can stay with Zeke and me. However I do think you parents are going to demand you stay with them."

"True that girl, well I will talk to you soon. Night Pay!" Taylor said.

"Night Tay" Sharpay replied and hung up the phone.

Taylor sighed as she closed her phone and placed it on the trim surrounding the tub as she sat up and grabbed her towel. Once she drained and rinsed down the tub she quickly changed into her pajamas and headed into her bedroom.

"It's time to move on" she said again to herself as she got into bed and fell into a uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

Hey I know this chapter is not a long one and I am currently working on five as I write this. The reunion is not too far away, I just want to keep building up that suspense. It will be worth it. I promise. Anyway, I want to say a special "**Thank You**" to Cypcheerchick07 and Chaylorisawesome312 for their comments. I was so nervous to post this story, but your encouragement eased those fears. Thanks so much!

-M

**Chapter Four – A Sucker for Fashion**

The next couple of months seem to fly by Taylor. After receiving the invitation to her high school reunion and deciding she would attend she began to make the necessary preparations. Her family was so excited about her return they would often call her twice a day to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. Even her friend Kelly Jo thought Taylor was ready for this trip as they discussed over dinner one night.

"So when are you leaving again?" Kelly Jo asked Taylor while she shoved a couple of fries in her mouth.

"In two days" replied look at her friend in amazement.

"KJ I don't understand how you can eat that stuff all the time and still look the way you do" she said while chuckling to herself.

"I know, my family wonders the same thing. I mean I work out, but not like you do with your running. My work out is strictly in the bedroom" she said with a smile as she washed her fries down with a beer.

"Now I believe that" Taylor said laughing loudly. The two women continued talking as they finished their meal and headed back out onto the street.

"So do you know what you are wearing to this reunion?" Kelly Jo asked.

"Actually I do not" Taylor replied with a frown on her face. "I can't seem to fine the right outfit, you know", she continued with her voice full of frustration.

"Well you know a friend of mine just open a boutique out down by the beach. He has impeccable taste and loves dressing women. Especially women with curves like you do. Do you want to check it out with me tomorrow?" Kelly Jo asked.

Taylor raised her eyebrow as she thought about it. "Sure, what could it hurt" she said with a smile.

"What time should I meet you?" she asked.

"How about we meet at noon, that way I can take you to see my other friend who can give you some hair and make-up tips" Kelly Jo said shaking her head.

Taylor stopped with and looked at her friend with her mouth wide open.

"What are you trying to say Kelly Jo", she said sounding a little hurt by her friends suggestion.

"Whoa girlfriend all I am saying is, you are going back to this reunion and you will be seeing people you haven't seen in 8-10 years. You are beautiful the way you are T, HOWEVER a little freshen up never hurt anyone." Kelly Jo said to her modest friend as she began to blush.

"Now I will see you at noon tomorrow. Don't be late", she yelled as she ran to her car.

Taylor sighed and yelled an "okay" as she headed to her vehicle and headed home.

The next morning Taylor got up at her normal 7a.m. and went for her two and half mile a day run. She needed to clear her head because in a little over 24 hours she would be back in Albuquerque and dealing with the issues she had long buried inside of her. When she returned back from her run and after taking Charlie out for a long walk she decided she would start packing her bags. Taylor got so involved in laying out possible outfits she did not notice the time.

10:45 am

"Shit" she cried out. Quickly Taylor ran into her bathroom to shower and dry herself off. She decided on a pair of dark jeans and a simple black tank top and her favorite red flip flops. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into her standard ponytail and ran out the door. As she parked her car she saw Kelly Jo pacing back and forth in front of the stores window.

"KJ" Taylor yelled as she ran across the street.

"Hey girl, you are late" she replied glaring at her friend.

"I know, I'm sorry I got distracted" Taylor apologized as she embraced the women in a hug.

"So this is it, huh?" Taylor said looking at the store named CJonez (made up store of course).

"Yup come on. Christian is waiting for us" Kelly Jo replied as the entered the boutique.

Taylor glanced around the store and was completely drawn to the colors and fabrics this designer seemed to use on his clothing.

"Wow he is not afraid of color is he?" she muttered under her breath.

When she looked up she saw an African-American man approach her and Kelly Jo. He was in her early thirties she guessed. He was a tall, had a honey bronze complexion, and was built. His face was chiseled like Tyson Beckford and his hair he kept in a close fade. He was dressed in cream v-neck that showed his muscular and defined chest and matching linen pants that seem to accentuate his tight butt. On his feet were simple leather tong sandals that seem to finish his relaxed but stylish look.

"Yo Kelly Jo, I thought you were standing me up", he said with a smile as he approached Kelly Jo.

"Na Chris, just waiting on Taylor here. She got a little distracted this morning and didn't realize the time" she replied glaring at her friend.

Taylor blushed and nodded as she looked down. She hate being late for appointments plus something about this man intrigued her.

Christian smiled as he replied, "Well no harm is done. Your both here now and Kelly Jo I think it is time that you introduced me to this beautiful young woman standing beside you."

Taylor could feel the heat rising in her face as she knew her cheeks had turned the color red as she blushed by his last comment.

"Chris this is my friend Taylor McKessie. She is the one heading back home for her high school reunion and needs an outfit that will knock everyone socks off" Kelly Jo said as she turned to her friend with a wicked smile.

"Well I am sure she will knock them out once they look her over but in the clothes department I think I some items that will enhance her beauty" Chris replied with a huge grin on his face.

"By the way I am Christian Jonez but you can call me Chris" he continued as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Taylor finally lifted her light-brown eyes to his hazel green as she replied faintly, "Taylor" as she shook his hand.

Kelly Jo amused by her friend response began to walk over to the racks and check some clothes out. She knew Taylor would be knocked off her feet by Chris and she knew he would be the best ego booster for her friend as she headed back to the reunion. Who knows maybe once she got back they could get together some time.

Taylor regained her composure as she began to speak, "Well I am looking for something to wear for the reunion and maybe an outfit or two for some night outings."

She continued as she walked over to the dress section, "I don't want anything too sexy because IT IS a high school reunion after all but I do want to make a statement" she said smirking at Kelly Jo who rolled her eyes when Taylor mentioned the "too sexy" comment.

"I understand. I believe you don't have to show too much to be sexy. I know a couple of dresses I think that would look great on you" Christian replied as he glanced over Taylor's body.

"I just have one quick question. Do you always try to hide that amazing figure of yours?" Christian asked Taylor as he turned to her.

Completely flabbergasted Taylor replied haughtily, "I dress for comfort. I don't like my clothing too tight or too revealing. I like simple" she finished her statement with a sarcastic smile.

"Whoa hold on Miss. T. I didn't mean to offend you" Christian laughed as he held up his hand.

"I also agree in simple, but you got a lot that you are working with and I am hoping you will let me show that off" he said to her with his eyes full of sincerity.

Taylor felt her pulse quicken as he continued to stare at her. Unable to reply she simply sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes!" Christian exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"Okay let's get to it" he continued as he directed Taylor over to the dress section of his store and began to pull out different ones for her to try on.

Kelly Jo stood off to the side and smiled as she sat back and watch her friends eyes light up with excitement.

"Your going to show them what they are missing T" she said to herself with a chuckle as she walked over to join her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

Song mentioned **Rihanna "Don't Stop the Music" ****I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG**

WOW! I can't believe the love I am getting right now. Thank you so much Kuropie, Chaylorfan101, and Blueprincess972 (which I read a couple of your stories by the way), and Babys2245 (I **LOVE LOVE** Will Figure it Out). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am currently working on **Chapter 6 right** now. I would say that it is half way done and I do see a Troy and Taylor reunion soon. Please keep reading!

M

**Chapter Five – On My Way**

**I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this ****  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**

Loudly came through Taylor's alarm radio as she opened her eyes and rolled over to lower the volumn and look at the time.

"Wow it's early", she said to herself.

Taylor looked up watching her ceiling fan rotate as she let out a heavy sigh. Today was the day. She would be flying back home. In a couple of hours she would be back in Alburqurque dealing with the past and all the drama that surrounded it. She glanced over to the far wall of her room and smiled when she saw the hanging garment bag laying across her chaise chair. She giggled when she thought about the outfit she brought for the reunion as well as the two others she got for just in case. She knew she would shock everyone including Sharpay on her daring choices, but she knew Christian and Kelly Jo were right when they told her she looked amazing in them. Taylor finally rolled out of bed knowing she was on a tight schedule since the car that would be taking her to the airport would be here in two and half hours. She quickly through on her running gear, put Charlie's leash on and headed out the door. Their was no way she was heading back to New Mexico without a run. Once she returned home she quickly showered and finished packing up her tolietries. She put on her comfy black and white sweatsuit she had laid out the night before and slid into her white flip-flops. Taylor glanced at the clock when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly ran down the steps to see Kelly Jo standing there.

"Hey girl. I am here to pick up Charlie", she said with a yawn as she headed inside her friends home.

"Good morning KJ. Thanks for watching him for me. Remember it will only be for a week and who knows I may even come home sooner", Taylor said as she gathered Charlie's bag full of toys, food, and his favorite treats.

"Girl don't you dare! You need to spend time with your family and get reaquainted with your old friends. Who knows you may even fall for one" Kelly Jo replied with a smile and a light laugh as she saw Taylor's facial expression.

"Which reminds me. You know I bumped into Chris last night at this party a mutal friend of ours was having and he asked about you. I think he is really intrested in you Ms. Taylor McKessie" she said with her famous wicked grin returning on her face.

"Now their you go. One I will **NOT** fall for any of my old friends, since most are married or are in relationships and two even though I do find him **EXTREMELY **attractive, I am not intrested in a relationship right now" Taylor said as she handed her dogs bag full of items to her friend.

"So stop playing matchmaker" she continued.

Kelly Jo rolled her eyes as she called for Charlie, who trotted up to her happily. She put his leash on and was heading out the door when she saw the black towncar approaching.

"Hey T your driver is here", she yelled up to her friend who returned to her bedroom to bring down her luggage.

"Perfect timing" Taylor thought as she gathered her luggage and headed out of her bedroom. After introducing herself to the driver and huging her friend and loyal pet good by she entered the towncar and headed to the airport. As the driver pulled away from her home Taylor quietly muttered to herself, "Okay Alburqurque here I come".

"We will be landing in Albuquerque in the next thirty minutes. Flight attendants please prepare cabin for arrival" the voice boomed overhead as Taylor was stirred out of sleep.

She has dosed off shortly after departure while listening to her i-pod. As she sat up in her chair and prepared for landing she began to think about the people she was going to see. In just a few hours it would be the reunion. She would see everyone again. Taylor bit down on her lip in nervousness now realizing how close she was facing the past. Once she grabbed her carry-on bag and headed off the plane she was beginning to wonder if she made the wrong decision.

"Well it's to late now," she thought as she headed to the baggage claim area. Her older sister Tanya was going to be meeting her there. As she was about to step of the escalator she looked around for her sister when she heard someone calling her name.

"Taylor, Taylor over here", yelled a young woman pushing a stroller. She was little taller than Taylor with her hair cut in a chic bob. They both had the same mocha complexion and light brown eyes.

A smile formed on Taylor's mouth as she ran over to the woman, "Hey Tanya". Both women embraced for a minute as they told one another how good it was to see each other.

"Hey sis how are you doing? You look great, so grown up" Tanya exclaimed as she looked at her younger sister.

"Thanks T. I am doing okay, and you look great too. No one would ever know that you had a baby two months ago" Taylor replied while glancing over her sister. It was true. Her sister's fabulous petite figure seemed to be intact. The women continued their conversation as they headed over to the baggage carousel area.

"Well I did try to eat right throughout my pregnancy and I took some prenatal exercise classes" Tanya replied.

"Now I would like to introduce you to your nephew, Stephen" she continued as she reached down to pick up the little smiling baby in the stroller. Taylor felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she looked at the little boy.

"Oh my goodness T, he is so cute" Taylor exclaimed as she began to play with the little baby.

"My well would you look at that, he likes you" Tanya said with a smile as she saw the interaction between her sister and son.

"So how many bags do you have?" she asked her sister as she placed Stephen back in the stroller noticing the luggage began to come out of the carousel.

"One medium sized bag and one large garment bag" Taylor answered as she watched the luggage come out from the back.

"I see it", Taylor stated as she passed her carry-on to her sister and walked over to retrieve the luggage. Once Taylor retrieved her bags she turned to her sister let out a deep breath and with a smile said, "Let's head home".

What Taylor didn't notice was that she was being watched closely. Someone had also arrived at the airport around the same time as she. At first the person could not place where he knew this beautiful young African-American woman. His deep blue eyes followed her every move intensely once she stepped on the escalator. When he saw her get off to run and hug another woman it clicked in his head where he recognized this mystery lady that caught his eye.

"Taylor McKessie", Troy Bolton whispered as he watched her interact with the woman and a little baby. A smile formed across his face as he glanced over her body and thought, "Maybe this reunion was not such a bad idea after all".


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

Again **THANK YOU THANK YOU** for the love (dreamer3097). Okay I know this is another short chapter but,** PLEASE** stick with me. I know I put in a lot of details, but that is just how I am. We are getting closer to our Taylor and Troy **REUNION**! Yeah so enjoy this chapter and see Troy's take on all that went down. Don't get frustrated, I am hoping to finish chapter seven tonight which is titled **A WILDCAT REUNION**! Yay! Keep your eyes open for it.

**Chapter Six – Catching Up with Troy Bolton**

As Troy got into the limo that was taking him to his five-star hotel, he could not get the image of Taylor out of his head.

"Man she looked good", he thought as Taylor's image replayed in his head. He hadn't seen Taylor since before winter break their freshman year of college.

Winter break was when all the shit hit the fan. He closed his eyes as he thought about what his then girlfriend Gabriella Montez and his best friend Chad Danforth had done to him. Their betrayal cut Troy deep and crushed his dreams and plans he had for Gabi and him. He honestly thought that they would be together forever. Once he graduated from UCLA he was going to ask her to marry him. He knew how and what he was going to say when he going to propose to her. He was planning on talking to his father and Chad about it during winter break. Just to get their point of view and opinion on the matter. Instead he was surprised by Gabi and Chad's revelation. He opened his piercing blue eyes and chuckled when he relived his naiveté at that time. When Chad and Gabi came to him to tell him that they had been seeing one another **AND** sleeping together right under his nose in California and it took them getting caught in Albuquerque to come clean, Troy completely lost it and punched Chad right in the mouth. He couldn't believe it. He knew Chad since pre-school, when they bonded as kids playing with a mini basketball. That is why it nearly killed him that his best friend would do something so cold and heartless. As far as Troy could remember it was always the two of them hanging out, playing ball, or talking about what girls they would ask out. They **NEVER** fought or had any major differences. Then he began to think about his junior year at East High and how things were changing for them as Troy wanted to branch out a bit from ball, but Chad didn't want him too. Eventually like the rest of school Chad saw Troy remained the same guy and accepted it. It also made Chad take a double look at Taylor McKessie.

Both Troy and Chad knew Taylor since the sixth grade when her family moved from to Albuquerque from some where up north. She was not a talkative girl and would remain relatively quiet unless she was either answering a question or making some sarcastic remark about how unintelligent jocks were. It would irritate Chad the most since he often seemed to be on the other end of her often condescending, sharp tongue, and quick wit. Chad would often tell Troy how much he didn't like her, so naturally it was a shock to Troy when Chad decided to ask Taylor out in the middle of their junior year. Sure some things had changed since the sixth grade. First and foremost Taylor had a figure were as most of the girls during that time was still developing. She was different and stood out in the right way. All the guys noticed and would comment about it. It was just her attitude that often got in the way of her ever being asked out before Chad. Once Chad had asked her out and they began dating, Troy was already dating Gabriella, Taylor's best friend. It almost seems too perfect at the time, best friends dating best friends. He really didn't know too much about Taylor except that she was super smart and could be quite bitchy. Once they started to go out on double dates is when he got to see another side of her. He and Taylor would sometimes be left alone by Gabi and Chad. As he thought about it, Troy shook his head thinking, "Maybe that is when they started fooling around."

He thought about how first time they were left behind it was very awkward. The silence was deafening and all he could think about was Gabi and Chad coming back to save him. Finally she had broke the ice after a couple of minutes and asked him what he really loved about basketball. From that moment on it they would learn more and more about each other. He found out that they did have similar taste in movies and that she wasn't as serious as many people believed including him. She found out that he didn't have basketball always on the brain, that he loved the theater and that he could hold an intelligent conversation with her. By the end of the summer, they were laughing and joking like they had been friends for years. It was then when he noticed how attractive Taylor was and what Chad exactly saw in her. Before Taylor, Troy did not really look or notice black women. It wasn't because he was prejudice because he did think Janet Jackson, Halle Berry, and Beyonce were hot. It was just he had a difference preference when it came to girls. Troy was a sucker for the Latinas or girls with dark hair, big dark eyes, and lushes lips. That is what attracted him to Gabriella so much. On one of their last double dates together after they had played a round of mini golf, they stopped for some ice cream. Troy couldn't help but stare at Taylor. She wasn't a tall girl but had nice legs for her height. They seem so fit and strong like they could wrap around his body in an intimate embrace and never let go. Her hips had a nice curve to them and she had a full round butt that seem to stick out and beg for you to touch it. On top of that she had a smile that could light up a room. As he watched Taylor and Chad share an ice cream while trying to get it on one another he thought about how his best friend was a lucky guy. He was brought out of his trance of Taylor when Gabi called his name and he returned his undivided attention back to his girlfriend. She was the one for him. The one he would sing to and with forever.

"We have arrived to the hotel Mr. Bolton" the driver in the front of the car announced.

Troy murmured a quick thank you and opened his door to head into the hotel lobby while the driver had bellman come over to pick up Troy's luggage. As he entered the lobby he noticed several people looking at him and whispering. He looked over to the right to see a tall, slim, blonde woman with extremely large breast wink at him. He softly laughed as he shook his head as he approached the concierge desk. Once he checked in a received his room information, he headed to the elevator to head up to his room in the penthouse. Right when the elevator was about to close, the same woman who winked at him earlier squeezed her way into the elevator.

"Could you please press 18" she asked him breathlessly.

Troy smiled and pressed the button as she whispered a, "Thank you".

He leaned against the wall of the elevator still a little jetlagged from his flight when he felt eyes on him. The blonde was staring him down as she twirled her hair in her hand and licked her lips seductively. She was very good looking but not to Troy's taste. Though he thought she could be someone he could have fun with. Before arriving on the 18th floor she reached in her bag and pulled out her lipstick. She then began to write on the mirrored surface of the elevator.

_My name is Molly and I know you are Troy Bolton. If you want to ever get together call me at 683-555-2232. My room number is 1824._

She then applied the red lipstick to her lips and kissed the surface leaving her lip signature. The doors opened and she strutted out the elevator. Troy smiled and laughed as the doors closed and headed up to the penthouse. "How much fun is this going to be", he thought as he entered the room.

Seeing the bellman was just arriving to the room as he was about to enter he directed the man to where he would like the luggage after he looked over the suite he went over to the large balcony to marveled at extraordinary view of downtown Albuquerque. He then turned around and gave the man a large tip and closed the door behind him. Heading to bedroom he opened his garment bag and pulled out his black Armani suit. Once he was satisfied with his choice of shirt, belt, and tie that he would wear that evening he decided to take a little nap before getting ready for the reunion. Once Troy was undressed and in his boxer briefs he laid his head back on the bed and exhaled think about what transpired in the elevator. That was nothing new to him. It had happened more often then not. Troy was no longer a young, love struck kid he had turned into a handsome playboy. He knew that he was a good looking guy and that women seem to respond to him. He loved it because it made it so easy for him not get involved in a serious relationship. Troy never did have another serious relationship after Gabi, deciding it was too painful to give himself up like that again. He would never admit it, not even to Chad how bad she hurt him. He did eventually forgive them both and was even Chad's best man at their wedding. To Troy they were brothers and he did not want a woman to come between that. So he kept all women at arms length at all times because that is what was easiest for him. As a successful point guard for the L.A. Lakers along with his best friend Chad, they were coming off the best first season two rookies ever had. He had a championship ring to prove it. So along with the title and Troy's good lucks he always seems to have a line of beauties at his disposal. Recently he gave the tabloids some great stories when he hooked up with an "It" actress in Hollywood. Of course it didn't last because she wanted more and he could not give it to her. His motto was no commitment, no complications and he was sticking by it. He vowed to everyone he knew including his parents he would remain a bachelor until the end. His parents, "CRAP", Troy thought as he shot up from the bed and reached over to grab the phone. He quickly spoke to his father to let him know that he had arrived safely and that everything was okay. After getting a mild bitching from his mother for not coming home to see them first before the reunion he reminded her that he would see them first thing tomorrow morning. Once she was satisfied with his response, he said his goodbye and laid back down where he would fall asleep and dream about the elevator blonde until it was time to get ready for the night that Troy did not know was going to change his life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

I know **Chapter 5 and 6** were not very long, but that was because I wanted to dedicate **A LOT** to the reunion itself. We have **FINALLY** reached that point. I want to **THANK EVERYONE** for sticking with me. You have no idea what it means to me, again this is my first story (YES non believers it's true)! So thanks! I hope this Chapter will not disappoint. Please stick with me. I think you will like how this story continues.

-M

**Chapter Seven – A Wildcat Reunion**

Taylor looked down again at her watch as she looked at herself once more in the mirror. Standing in the middle of her old bathroom, in her old bedroom at her parent's home, she could help but feel 18 again. As she looked at her self in the mirror she barely recognized her reflection. This is definitely not the Taylor her friends and colleagues in Florida were use to seeing.

"I wonder what the guys at the lab would think if they saw me in this", she thought as she twirled around looking at herself at all different angles.

She had decided to show her East High spirit and wore a white halter dress which was accented by a black beaded trim that glimmered when it caught the light. The front was cut relatively low and showed an ample amount of cleavage. The dress was fitted and seemed to hug every curve of her waist and hips. The back was completely open and was cut dangerously low right above her where her booty began. It was a short dress that showed off her toned legs and stopped right above her knee. It showed enough but not too much, she didn't want her mother commenting on how she looked like a streetwalker. She paired the dress with black patent leather peep toe platforms pumps, large gold hoop earrings, and several gold bangle bracelets. She straightens her jet black hair which fell down mid-back as it reflected the light above her head. Her recent angled to the front hair cut and high-gloss treatment that Kelly Jo insisted she do seemed to accentuate her facial features. Taylor decided to keep the make up simple with a faint smoky eye and nude lip. She was applying lotion to her legs when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Damn that must be Sharpay and Zeke she thought as she finished rubbing the lotion into her skin."

Taylor could her excited voices and laughter down below, which was then followed by someone running up the steps. Two seconds later she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in", she yelled still in the bathroom.

Sharpay Evans walked into the room closing the door behind her as she called out, "Tay".

"I'm right here Pay", Taylor said coming out of the bathroom stopping in her tracks. She stood their in front of her best friend and all she could do is shriek and smile. Both woman ran to another and hugged as they jumped up and down.

"Taylor MY GOD look at you, you look INCREDIABLE", Sharpay screeched with tears forming in her eyes.

"So do you Sharpay. Look at you. You look like a movie star", Taylor said getting choked up as well.

It had been so long since the good friends had seen one another and the changes that took place during that time were evident. Sharpay who was known as the "Ice Queen" or the "Drama Diva" seem to have let go of the cold exterior that she once projected and all you could feel is warmth as well as the softness and pure happiness in her face. Still wearing her trademark pink, but not in an adolescent way her dress matched the vibe that she was now giving off. The dress was A-line in style but stopped right below the knee. It was a strapless light pink almost peach dress with a fitted bodice in the waist. The chiffon material loosened at the hip and cascaded at different lengths as it moved along with her body. She wrapped a matching shawl around her tanned narrow shoulders. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back in a low knotted chignon. Her make-up was simple, natural, and classy. Her skin looked like it was kissed by the sun. She wore simple princess cut diamond earrings in her ear, that seem to match the large princess cut diamond on her left hand. To finish her elegant look she wore gold strappy platform heels. Once the women finished embracing and complimenting each other, they began to talk about the night ahead.

"So are you ready for this Tay", Sharpay asked as she sat on Taylor's bed.

"As ready as I will ever be", Taylor replied with a little hesitation.

"Well don't worry about not getting noticed tonight, because I have a feeling you will be the talk of the evening" Sharpay said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't want to be the talk of the evening. I just want to see the old crew again. Catch up on some good times and maybe dance a little" Taylor replied as sprayed on Goddess perfume by Baby Phat on her neck, wrist, and behind her knees.

"Then you should have worn a different dress", Sharpay replied as she got up from the bed and opened the door.

"Come on let's go. Zeke is downstairs probably wondering what has happened to us" she said as she looked back at her friend.

Taylor nodded and grabbed black clutch from the night table and said, "Here goes nothing" as she followed her best friend out of her bedroom downstairs to be reunited with Zeke.

As they walked up the steps into East High School Taylor could hear faint music playing in a distance. Once checking in at the desk and getting their little name tags Zeke returned to his position as escort for Taylor and Sharpay.

He looked down at both women as they made their way to the gymnasium saying, "I am the luckiest son of gun tonight. I have my beautiful fiancée on my left arm" as he looked down at Sharpay and gave her a quick kiss and smile.

Zeke continued, "And a beautiful dear friend on my right" as he looked down at Taylor.

Taylor smiled widely and stood on her toes to kiss Zeke's cheek.

"Thanks Zeke" she said with a giggle. He nodded and laughed as they entered the East High gymnasium.

"Wow" Taylor whispered as she looked around the unrecognizable large room.

The alumni had turned this gym where in the past she would have watched her boyfriend practice and win championships into a lavish setting. White soft fabric hung from the rafters giving it an intimate feeling. Soft red drapery hung down covering all the walls and the bleachers that was pushed into the building. Clear crystal chandeliers hung throughout with different shades and tones of the red roses in the base with gold accents around the trim. The room was highlighted by candles more than the eye could see which where safely covered around by tall glass covers. Taylor was broken out of her amazement and appreciation of the great effort and detail that was placed in the room, when Sharpay grabbed Zeke arm and pulled them both in direction of the bar area.

Taylor was still looking around the room when she heard Sharpay yell.

"Kelsi, Jason, over here", waving her arms frantically.

Kelsi ran over to Sharpay and placed a big hug around her. Taylor watched with a smile as she saw that the once soft spoken and reserved Kelsi had turned into a beautiful attention catching woman. She was talking a mile a minute with Sharpay about a song she penned while inspired by seeing a homeless woman when she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Taylor.

"Taylor" she said stuttering as looked closely at Taylor squinting her eyes as if they were playing tricks on her.

"Yeah playmaker it's me" Taylor replied as she stepped forward to give Kelsi a hug.

"OH MY GOD" Kelsi yelled as she jumped into Taylor's arms.

"It is so good to see you" she said with teary eyed.

She quickly wiped her tears away and looked Taylor up and down and said, "When did you get so hot".

Taylor smiled and laughed while she responded to Kelsi, "Kels I have** ALWAYS** been hot. Just no one noticed" Taylor answered.

"I noticed" Jason piped in as Kelsi hit him upside the back of his head.

"Ow" he replied as he rubbed the back of his head and gave Kelsi a "You Hurt Me" look.

"Same 'ole Jason" Taylor chuckled as she gave him a hug.

Just then a voice piped up and said, "Alright now what did I miss".

Taylor turned around to see Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother standing in front of them with Martha Cox standing to the right of him beaming.

Everyone yelled and hollered as the old friends hugged one another and commented on how they all looked so grown up. It was just like old times, the girls where talking about clothes and their hair. While guys were talking about sports (including Ryan talking about baseball) and what was going on in the business world. Everyone was so wrapped up in the conversation no one saw Chad and Gabriella Danforth approaching them.

"How's it going Wildcats" Chad's voice boomed and Taylor felt her heart stop. She had been dreading this moment the minute she got her invitation and it was now finally here. Everyone yelled and went up to hug Chad and Gabriella. All Taylor could do was stand still. She felt her palms begin to sweat and just could not bring her eyes up off the floor.

Suddenly everyone around her became silent and she knew it was because they were looking at her. She finally sighed and looked up into Chad Danforth's rich brown eyes.

She smiled as she exhaled and said, "Hello Chad".

His face which seemed to be very tense before she spoke to him soften a little bit as he replied, "Hey Taylor, it is so good to see you".

Taylor began to relax as she noticed Chad's eyes were full of remorse for all that had happened between the two of them. She stepped forward and opened her arms in a hug as tears began to fill her eyes as she choked, "It is good to see you too".

Chad quickly walked to her picked her up in a huge hug and swinging her around. Everyone around them laughed, yelled, hugged and cried as they saw the bond that was once irreconcilably broken slowly come together again. Once Chad put her down he wiped her tears that fallen down her face and she did the same to him. He looked down at Taylor and smiled and then looked behind him as he steps to the side and guided Gabriella to the front.

Gabriella timidly walked up to Taylor with her tears flowing steadily down her face.

"Hey Tay" she said barely in a whisper.

Taylor looks at the beautiful young woman standing before her, with her long black wavy hair sprawling down her back and shoulders. She was simply glowing in a long red satin empire dress that had a little bump protruding from her stomach.

"She's pregnant" Taylor thought to herself, as she stepped closer to Gabi.

The two women just stood across from one another without saying a word for what felt like an eternity. It seems that everything they were saying was unspoken as the stood there looking into one another's eyes. Finally Gabi spoke again a little louder and clearer this time.

"Please forgive me Taylor. I…I miss you" she stammered.

Taylor looked at the woman and finally replied, "I do forgive you Gabi and I miss you too".

"Come here girl" she said as she took a step forward and embraced Gabriella in her arms.

Gabriella seemed to crumble as she held on Taylor as she cried.

Taylor just held her in her arms and rocked her as she tried to sooth her ex-best friend. Their was not a single dry eye as the women pulled back and looked at each before they began to laugh.

At this point everyone seemed to be confused by this sudden change of emotion and began to look around nervously. Chad came forward wiping his eyes as he watched the emotional exchange from his wife and ex-girlfriend.

"What's so funny" he asked with concern on his face.

"Us" Taylor replied and continued, "We both look like raccoons".

She then turned and grabbed Gabriella's hand while looking at the other women, "Come on girls let's freshen up and you guys go get us a table we will be back in a little".

The men nodded as they turned to find a table, as the five women linked arms and headed straight to the ladies room. Once in the ladies room they all laughed at their red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. While touching up their make-up and fixing their dresses they began to ask Gabi about the baby.

"So when are you due?" Sharpay asked as she re-applied some bronzer to her cheeks staring in the mirror.

"In five months" Gabi replied with a smile.

"We found out yesterday it is a girl" she said as all the girls squealed in delight and hugged her.

"Did you pick any names out yet?" Taylor asked as glanced over herself one last time in the mirror.

Gabi nervously turned to her with her eyes down, "Actually we did, but I want to know how you feel about it".

Taylor tilted her head as she looked at Gabi with a confused look on her face.

Gabi looked up at her as she continued, "We were thinking of Melanie Taylor Danforth".

Gabi stood their looking directly at Taylor, while the other women froze and looked tensely in Taylor's direction.

"Is their reason Gabi you want your daughter to have my name?" Taylor asked with a shock expression on her face.

"Yes there is Taylor. Both Chad and I agreed that we love the name Taylor first and foremost, but that you are everything we want our daughter to be" she continued never looking away from Taylor.

"You are beautiful, intelligent, strong, and you have a big heart. It would be an honor if you let us name our child after you" she finished standing firmly in her place.

Taylor looked over to Sharpay who gave her a smile and nodded.

Taylor sighed, and looked at the rest of woman before she turned her attention to Gabi, "Yes I agree with you I am all those things but I didn't find my strength until after what happened with you and Chad".

She continued as she walked over to Gabi, "I am letting go Gabi and I am moving on because I need to and if naming your daughter will help you do the same thing then so be it. But just know she will never be as cute as me" Taylor replied with a smirk.

Gabriella laughed and lightly hit Taylor's arm as she nodded and with that they knew that past was in the past as the walked out of the restroom and into the future.

Once they entered the gymnasium the woman began to look around for the guys.

"Oh I see them, they got the table in the middle" Sharpay said as she pointed to the middle of the room.

"Well I will meet you guys over there; I am going to head to the bar real quick. I need drink after all of this emotional unloading" Taylor said as she began to walk over to the bar.

"If I wasn't knocked-up I would be joining you", Gabi replied with a wink.

Taylor laughed as she rolled her eyes and headed to the bar. While waiting in line she ran into some of her Decathlon team members. They introduced her to their significant others and remarked on how wonderful she looked. She smiled and nodded politely but was so grateful when she was up to order at the bar.

"I better not do red tonight" she thought as placed an order for a glass of Pinot Grigio.

As she began to turn around to walk away someone gently bumped into her hand.

"Shit" she cried as little bit of the wine spilled in her hand, but thankfully not her dress.

"Why Taylor McKessie, I don't believe I ever heard you use profanity" she heard a voice reply with a hint of sarcasm in it.

Taylor knew she heard that voice before, but she was so annoyed that her $550 dollar dress could have been ruined she didn't bother to look up as she wiped her hand off with napkin the bartender gave her.

"You almost heard more than that if, this wine would have gotten on my dress" she said annoyed.

"Well then I am glad **THAT** didn't happen and even if it did, I could buy 20 more of those dresses, which you look amazing in by the way" voice continued now whispering in her ear seductively.

Taylor completely irritated that this asshole could believe he could insult her then try to seduce at the same time. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she looked up and was rendered speechless. All she could see was those piercing blue eyes that seem to go right through her. She felt her pulse quicken and her mouth suddenly became dry as she looked into the tan and chiseled face of one Troy Bolton.

Troy looked at her smiled before bending down in front of her face, "**NOW** Taylor McKessie is **SPEECHLESS**, I do believe hell has frozen over" he said grinning.

That got Taylor attention real quick as she squint her eyes and used her other hand to smack Troy playfully in the arm.

He laughed as he pulled her into a hug, "It is so good to see you Taylor".

All Taylor could do is hug Troy back as she mumbled, "It is good to see you too Troy."

Once they pulled away she could do is smell him on her, "And oh did he smell so good she" thought to herself.

Regaining her composure she grabbed Troy's hand to lead him over to the table where all their friends were sitting.

Completely amused by her reaction to him, Troy happily obliged as the sexiest woman he had ever seen pulled him around like a child. He purposefully was dragging his feet along since he was enjoying the view of Taylor from behind.

"My God what an **ASS**", he thought as he tilted his head to right checking out Taylor's prominent posterior.

Troy had to shake his head once they reached the table where all their friends were sitting to try to remove the images of Taylor's butt from his mind.

"Looked who bumped into me **LITERALLY**", Taylor said with a hint of an attitude as she pulled Troy up beside her.

Everyone jumped up and surrounded Troy. The guys we shaking his hand as the girls were hugging him and giving him a kiss.

Taylor sat down at the table and observed the commotion around her. "Troy looked **SO** **DAMN GOOD**", she thought as she brought the glass of wine to her lips.

He had grown since high school, standing at 6'1. He still had that shaggy haircut, but had evolved to a more male model, grown up look as it was cut closer to his head and had blonde highlights throughout it. His side swept bangs constantly kept falling into his eye which he would nonchalantly sweep out of his face. He wore a black Armani suit that was well fitted and a crisp white shirt underneath that clung closely to his body revealing a hint of his muscle definition that lied underneath. His matching black pants hung low on his narrow hips and he topped off his stylish and sleek look with some nice black leather shoes. As Taylor continued to look Troy up and down she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like **WITHOUT** any clothes. Her eyes slowly made their way back up to his face, which lost that baby face that once surrounded it and became more jagged and defined.

"Man he could be a stand in for Brad Pitt", she thought as her eyes met his.

Quickly embarrassed by her staring she looked down and drank another sip of her wine praying that she was not intensely blushing.

Troy suggested that they have a seat since dinner would be served soon. Taylor closed her eyes and prayed he would not sit by her.

Just then her nose latched onto that delicious scent she had smelled just a few minutes earlier and knew her prayers were not answered. As Troy pulled out the seat to the right of Taylor's he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Where you praying for me to sit next to you" he asked with a hint of cockiness throughout his voice.

Taylor turned and glared at him as she replied, "**NO **the **OPPOSITE **actually" as she turned away and directed her attention to Sharpay on her left.

This caused Troy to laugh out loud as he looked her over one more time and thought, "This woman is a pistol, but one I am willing to try" as he turned to talk to his best friend who was asking him a question as he was contemplating in his mind what the rest of the night held in store for him.

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES IT WAS SUPER LATE AS I FINISHED THIS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**M**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter seven. Here is to chapter eight and thanks again for the support. **HAPPY READING!**

-M

**Chapter Eight – What Now?**

"Taylor get it together girl" she thought throughout dinner, as the whole gang dined on some of the best food Albuquerque had to offer. She smiled, laughed, and talked her way through it but couldn't get the feel of Troy's hot breath on her neck and ear as he spoke to her earlier that evening. She never responded to man this way before and she didn't understand it.

"I mean it's Troy for crying out loud" she thought again to herself rationalizing her feelings of attraction to the gorgeous pro-basketball player smiling and laughing to her right.

He was making her so nervous and she could not figure out why. In her mind for the longest time he was a lunkhead basketball guy who shared nothing common. That was until they became friends when the both were dating each other's best friends. Even back then she found him to be stunning and would take a double glance at him while he would be practicing basketball with Chad, or when he would look deep into her eyes as he told her a story, it would often take her breath away. As she sighed in frustration over her own body's reaction, she took another sip of her wine.

"This is really good" said Troy as he was eating his meal.

"I wonder who the chef is who came up with the menu" he continued as he dug into his Lamp Chops in a Cranberry Sauce and Cranberry-Serrano Chutney.

Sharpay smiled with pride as she responded, "Well if you want to compliment the chef for this menu, then look no farther then the guy to my left" as she looked up at Zeke and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy nearly choked in surprise as he looked at his friend in amazement, "Zeke man you made this?" he asked.

Zeke grinning ear to ear replied, "Well I didn't cook it but, yes it is my recipe" he smiled as he continued "Once I entered culinary school I found that I enjoyed cooking and grilling as much as baking. So I use a little of all three techniques in my recipes with a lot of fresh ingredients." he answered with his voice full passion as he continued to talk about the food they were being served.

"Well I am really impressed man. I guess I am going to have to come to that restaurant of yours after all while I am here", Troy said as he wiped his mouth and continued.

"You know, we could use your kind of cooking in the west coast. I don't know much about the restaurant business, but I am willing to learn. I do however; have knowledge in investing since I have done that in a couple different businesses back in L.A. Zeke man I think you have something here and I am sure your way of cooking would be an immediate hit back in L.A. Have you thought about opening up second restaurant?" Troy asked seriously while taking a sip of wine look directly at Zeke.

"Actually Troy I have man" he replied intrigued on what Troy had to say when he noticed Sharpay rolling her eyes and sighing in annoyance.

"But I am going to stop this conversation now and say we put it on hold before my fiancée gets up and leaves me out of boredom" he said looking down at Sharpay as he pulled her close to him and they kissed each other sweetly.

"So Taylor how's Miami?" Kelsi asked across from Taylor as she was taking another sip of wine.

"It's great Kels, I can't complain. I like my job, I love the weather, and my dog Charlie" she said smiling as she thought about her beloved pet.

"Everything is good" she continued reassuring her friends that her life was wonderful.

"Wonderful and alone", she thought to herself as she noticed Jason looking nervously from Kelsi to Taylor before he began to speak.

"So do you like see dead bodies and stuff?" Jason asked as he leaned into the table asking the question in a whisper.

Kelsi let out an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in embarrassment.

"These two are too cute", Taylor thought as she replied to Jason, "Some times" mimicking his movements before she began to laugh.

"I only go out in the field on occasion. I mainly stay in the lab with my good friend Kelly Jo and all the other science geeks like me" she finished as she sat up in her seat.

"Wow Taylor McKessie our very own CSI", Ryan said in announcer voice while making a strange joker face.

Everyone laughed and began to throw little remnants of paper at him. While Martha stared and smiled at him lovingly as he placed his arms around her and sat back in his chair.

"What?" Ryan replied as he gave everyone an innocent look.

"Still the drama king I see" Taylor chuckled as she watched Ryan ham it up.

Troy turned to Taylor as he began to speak to her, "I can't believe you do that for a living. I always imagined you in some lab coming up with a cure for cancer or something like that" he said as was shaking his head in disbelief.

Taken a back, Taylor did not quite know how to respond to Troy's last comment, she looked at him with a frown and said, "What is wrong with what I do Troy Bolton? Is it not worthy or important enough? You know to the contrary of what you may believe, but what I do is **VERY **important. Along with the detectives investigating the circumstances leading up to the victims, we are the ones who can give their family peace or put the correct person responsible in jail for the rest of their lives or set the innocent free. Yes we can do all that with the littlest bit of evidence we recover at the scene. Now I know it may not be as **GLAMOUROUS** as being a successful multi-million dollar basketball player who likes to date beautiful Hollywood actresses, but I happen to love it" she retorted hotly as everyone at the table became suddenly silent. Taylor quickly excused herself from the table as she went outside for some air.

How dare Troy Bolton make her feel that she was not using all her potential to do good in the world? She was doing her part, just in a different way. She left the table so swiftly and she didn't hear Troy call her name as he got up after her. Everyone at the table shared a silent but knowing smirk with each other. Throughout the meal they had all noticed the sexual tension building between Troy and Taylor. They returned back to their conversation knowing that the two friends would work it out.

Taylor took in a deep breath and let it out as the cool night air hit her burning skin.

"It feels so good out here" she thought to herself as she began calm down in the still and peaceful surroundings.

"It was getting too hot in there. Troy was making it too hot", she muttered under her breath as she continued to stare in a distance.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard a voice yell her name coming up behind her.

Annoyed Taylor turned around to face the person she was desperately trying to get away from and keep safe distance between the two of them.

"Hey Tay, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you", Troy said with concern in his face as he walked quickly up to Taylor.

"Well you did Troy, but don't worry about it. Just forget it, okay" she said as she turned away from him and returned her gaze back out into the area surrounding the school.

Troy gently grabbed her folded arm to turn Taylor around to face him. "So if you are so fine about it why did you run off like that and why won't you look or talk to me?" he asked Taylor without giving her a chance to answer.

"Believe it or not Tay, you are one of the reasons I came to this reunion. We never got a chance to talk about what went down between Gabi and Chad. I also remember us becoming good friends before all that crap happened" he said with sincerity shinning through his eyes.

"I like to think we are still good friends" he continued as his eyes searched hers for answers.

"Because Troy" Taylor responded as she yanked her arm away from him and began to walk away.

"Oh now that is real mature Taylor, **BECAUSE**, come on talk to me" Troy said sarcastically before jumping in her path and folding his arms across his chest as he stared down at her.

"Please stop looking into my eyes", Taylor repeated in her head as Troy intense stare bore right into her. Unable to come up with anything to say Taylor bit down on her lip in nervousness trying to figure out how to get out of this uncomfortable situation she had placed herself into.

"Do I make you nervous Taylor?" Troy asked as his voice deepened and his arms dropped from his chest to his side as he took a step forward never removing his eyes off of her.

Taylor stood their still unable to move, unable to walk away. She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips; she then took a breath and looked back up into those blue eyes that seem to make her knees go weak.

"No Troy you don't make me nervous, however when you stare at me like that" she said swinging her arms wildly "It makes me feel uncomfortable okay".

Taylor continued softly, "I'm not use to men looking at me that way" she said as she started to walk by Troy and head back into the high school.

Instantly Troy reached out and grabbed her around the waist as he brought her body tight against his. Taylor lost her breath and her body tensed as it slammed against his, while his arms seem to tighten like a snake around her waist bringing her closer to him. Troy lowered his head so he was staring directly into Taylor's light brown unsure eyes. His mouth was inches away from hers as he began to speak and she could feel his hot breath on her face. It was making her body tingle, even in places where she forgot existed.

"Taylor I can't help **BUT** to stare at you. You can't come here looking so beautiful, sexy, and so damn fine, and not expect a man to notice you. Well this man noticed you and it would be a disservice if I tried to ignore you. Now I don't know what this is between us, but I am feeling you right now Tay and I think deep down inside you are feeling me too. That is why you are trying to run away. So I am telling you right now I am not going to let you do that not until I get to do what I wanted to do back in high school while you were with Chad."

Before Taylor could gather her thoughts to what Troy just said to her, he lowered his mouth onto hers taking her lips into his. Her shocked gasp gave the room Troy needed to part Taylor's mouth with his tongue as it began it's expedition into her mouth. Taylor felt a low throaty moan escaped from the back of her mouth as she raised her arms up and placed them on Troy's back. She could feel the muscles beneath his shirt tighten as soon as she touched him. Troy's mouth was assaulting hers as his hands found their way down to her firm backside. He gently squeezed her butt, pulling her closer into his hips. Taylor was beginning to lose herself in his caresses as his strong hands were exploring her body, while his mouth continued to softly nibble and suck her lips. Realizing what was happening Taylor moved her hands from Troy's back and placed it onto his chest to push him away from her. They both pulled apart from one another breathing heavily, looking intensely in one another's eyes trying to read what the other was thinking. Taylor broke the stare down as she began to straighten her dress and hair as she turned to walk towards the doors into school. She stopped briefly and turned back around to face Troy before speaking.

"What just happened will not happen ever again. I hope it lived up to your expectations because if you try that again Troy Bolton I swear to you that you will not be able to stand up for two days" Taylor told Troy before she quickly turned on her heels, regained her stride and headed back towards the gymnasium. Troy blew out his breath as he threw his hands up in the air out of frustration.

"Why is she being so difficult" he thought as he watched Taylor walk away from him.

He could not get the feeling of her body pressed against his or taste of her sweet mouth of his lips. He loved the way she tugged on his bottom lip as he kissed her and how a shock went through his entire body as her hands roamed his back. He honestly thought if she did not stop that kiss when she did he would have had to thrown her against the side of the building and taken her right then and there. The heat in his pants verified that thought. Troy closed eyes tightly, straining to remove the images of Taylor eyes, her smile, and that sick body including her tight round ass out of his mind.

"Now what?" he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted himself as he regained his composure.

Troy fixed and smoothed his black tie and jacket as he let out a breath and headed back into the school.

"You think this is over Taylor McKessie, you are unfortunately mistaken" Troy said to himself as he approached the gym.

What Troy didn't realize was in that brief moment, that intense interaction between the two former friends would change the way he lived the rest of his life. What he did not realize was that his playboy days were now numbered, as he only had one thing on his mind as he entered the gym and that was Taylor McKessie. All he could think about as he headed over to his friends was how he was going to get Taylor to kiss him like that again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

**HEY EVERYONE**! Thank you for sticking with me and this story. I love seeing how many of you have placed this as a favorite. Anyway I know this chapter is a short one and is not one of my favorites, but I **almost** have the next chapter completed which will be longer and shall I say **STEAMIER**. Oh the thought…anyway I will post once it is completed which should be in a day or two. So keep your eyes open and again **THANKS **for all the comments.

-M

**Chapter Nine – Work it Out**

The rest of the reunion flew by as Taylor made sure to avoid Troy at all cost. She would never leave Sharpay's side, unless she went to dance with Zeke and when that occurred Taylor would use that time to excuse herself to the restroom. She approached old friends and spoke too many about what they had been up to in the past ten years. She even danced with a former decathlete who she knew he had a crush on her when she was dating Chad. Once everyone was ready to head home and was making plans for the next night, Taylor headed towards Zeke's black Escalade complaining of a headache from having too much wine. Her eyes briefly met Troy's as she turned her head and walked the other way. During the car ride back to her parent's home she remained silent while Zeke and Sharpay continued to talk non stop about the evening.

"Hey Tay are you alright?" Sharpay turned in her passenger seat and looked at her unusually silent best friend.

Taylor who had been staring blanky out of the window turned to face her friend and with a half smile she replied, "Sure Pay, I'm fine. I think I am just a little tired and overwhelmed. Plus it doesn't help that I have a little headache".

"You sure that is it? I mean you haven't been the same since you and Troy came back into the gym earlier this evening. Did something happen?" Sharpay asked as she turned back around in her seat to apply some lip moisturizer.

She watched in the rear view mirror as Taylor's face suddenly became flushed as she replied, "No no, nothing happened. He apologized about what he said and I told him how I didn't appreciate it his comment, that's it."

Taylor returned her attention out the window to signal the end of the conversation. Sharpay and Zeke glanced at one another knowing that Taylor wasn't being truthful with them. Shapay sighed as she muttered under her breath, "Yeah I am sure that is what happened."

Zeke pulled the car into the McKessie driveway and Taylor leaned forward over the console to give her two friends a kiss on the cheek and thanking them for the ride home.

"Good night you two", she said as she exited the car.

While walking to the front of the vehicle she heard Sharpay yell out the window she would call her tomorrow.

"Sounds good" replied Taylor as she ran up to the front door. Once inside the house she waved to her friends as she closed the door and locked up before heading to her room.

As Taylor got ready for bed her mind kept replaying the moment she had with Troy outside of East High. Her mind raced with thoughts and questions involving what Troy had said to her before bring his lips onto hers.

"Why did he have to look so good and what did mean when said he wanted to do that since high school, and oh my God he sure can kiss, and is it wrong that I didn't want him to stop kissing me?"

Questions like these continued to flood Taylor's mind as she pulled the sheets back and lay in her bed staring at the glow in the dark stars that lined her ceiling. She let out frustrated sigh as she rolled to her side and closed her eyes. She would eventually fall asleep with a smile on her face as she began to dream about Troy Bolton and the kiss they shared earlier that evening.

_Taylor slowly opened the buttons down Troy Bolton's white shirt and pushed the fabric away from his body. She began to let her small hands roam all over his well defined chest and his perfectly sculpted abs. God he smelled heavenly, as he leaned over her body to place light kisses along her neck. He is so sexy Taylor thought as she stood on her toes, leaning into him bringing her lips closer to his. His hands were firmly placed around her waist squeezing her hips. Lips inches from touching…._

That is when Taylor's phone began to ring abruptly waking her out of her dream which featured her in a passionate embrace with Troy. The harsh reality of the matter began to sink in as she realized she was sleeping in her teenage bed.

"**HELLO**", Taylor answered the phone with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Well hello to you too. I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" Sharpay replied on the other line.

"Hey Pay, no you didn't. I'm sorry I was still sleepin." Taylor replied as she sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked her friend in between yawns.

"Were you having a hot dream or something? If so, I wonder who the mystery man was in this one" Sharpay retorted with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Before Taylor could dismiss Sharpay's belief, she continued "So I am calling you to see what you are doing this evening. I know you will be visiting your family most of the day, but I was hoping you would be willing to come to the restaurant tonight. Everyone else is coming. Zeke is so excited to show you guys his baby", she said with a giggle.

"Of course I will be there Pay. Do you think you guys could come and pick me up?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah that's not a problem. So I will pick you up at your place around eight tonight, okay? Well I need to go. Zeke is running around like a mad man trying to plan this evening's menu. He wants this dinner to be **PER-FECT**", Sharpay said stressing each syllable.

"Well tell that man of yours everything will be fine and I will see the both of you tonight at eight" Taylor respond to her friend as she moved her legs over her bed and stood up.

After another quick side bar chat, Taylor hung up the phone and headed into the bathroom. She stopped for a moment as she thought, "Oh man, I wonder if Troy will be there?"

"Well if he goes I will just keep my distance away from him" she muttered as she turned to her dresser and pulled out her workout clothes. While Taylor got dressed her mind wondered back to Troy and his mouth. Feeling her face beginning to heat up, Taylor quickly open the bedroom door and ran down the steps and out of the house. As she began her run, her mind began to clear and she felt her body start to relax. As she anticipated the glorious day she was about to have while spending it with her family, she put the thought of Troy Bolton and the previous night engagement in the back corner of her mind.

Troy grunted as his alarm went off signaling him to begin the day. He closed eyes as he thought about the previous night. It was so good to see everyone again. He could not believe how much they all grew up over ten years. Everyone looked great Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Jason, and Kelsi. Even Gabriella looked wonderful as she simply glowed the whole entire night. However no one blew his mind or interrupted his normal peaceful sleeping habits, no one except Taylor. She had invaded his mind and now he couldn't get her out of it. After he kissed her in front of their alma mater she stayed away from him like the plague. He watched her as she would often attach her self to Sharpay or excuse her self to the ladies room. Whenever she saw him walking towards her direction, she would often approach a member of their graduating class and talk to them about their lives. He even glared from the side lines as he watched her dance with John Harrison, a decathlete that had a crush on her during their high school years. Troy could feel his face heat up with jealousy as he watched John twirl her around on the dance floor. She was doing everything in her power to make Troy aware his advances were not wanted or appreciated. Maybe he was just a little aggressive with her, but he could not help himself, he thought as he ran his fingers through his hair.

It was just something about Taylor that made him lose control and he never experienced that before. He didn't understand it. Seeing her at the airport and then when saw her at the bar he could barely contain himself as he quickly walked over towards her and ended bumping into her. He never wanted to speak to a woman so badly before and that was new to him. Most women made the first move on him and he was use to that. He smiled initially when she brushed him off at first and gave him her typical Taylor McKessie attitude before she looked to see whom she was speaking too. At first he believed his attraction was all one sided until twice that evening when he looked into her eyes he saw she was just as interested in him. The first was when he was talking to everyone after bumping into her at the bar. She forcefully led him over to the table where the rest of the gang was sitting. He had noticed while speaking to Chad her eyes sweeping across his body and a faint smile formed across her mouth. Her smile lingered until she noticed he was returning her glaze, at which she turned away quickly before taking a sip of her wine. The second time was in front of the school. After Troy demanded a reason why she was acting so differently towards him and he would not let her go without an answer. Her body language gave it away that she was attracted to him. She tried to avoid his eye contact and bit down nervously on her lip which drove him crazy. When her sweet brown eyes finally rose and those full amazing lips began to speak he was already in a trance. The only thought racing in his mind was he would just burst if he did not have a taste of this gorgeous brown sugar that stood in front of him. Troy had no regrets about what he did, her lips were so soft. She smelled like vanilla and honey with a touch of musk. Oh how he could have gotten lost in her scent. The softness of her body was a contrast to the hardness of his. He let out a tortured sigh as he opened his eyes, sat up, kicking both legs over the side of the bed. He stood up stretched as he walked over to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. Once he was done and washed his hands, his cell was vibrating on the night table besides the bed. Troy picked up the phone to see he had a voice message.

"Hey Troy this is Sharpay. It was so good to see you again last night. Zeke was so happy to have all the old Wildcats together again. Anyway

that's not why I am calling you. I am calling because we are

having a get together tonight at Zeke's restaurant and would love it

if you could come. All the old crew will be there, now we are meeting

at the restaurant between 8:15-8:30. I hope you will come; Zeke would love to see you there! Now if you need any directions please call Zeke or I. Okay see ya tonight"

Troy hung up and set the phone back on the table. He went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Damn right I'll be there", he said when he was finished.

He could have sworn Sharpay was hinting to him that Taylor would be as well when she mentioned that "All the old crew was going to be there." Troy went over to his bag as he grabbed a black t-shirt which had the sleeves cut off and highlighted his large biceps and defined shoulders. He then pulled the red basketball shorts over his hips and tied his shoes as his mind wondered back to Taylor. Deciding he need some time to work things out, he grabbed his basketball ready to shot some hoops. He knew in a little he was going to hear a mouthful when he saw his parent later in the day about his playboy ways. So after running his fingers through his hair and looking at himself in the mirror, he put on his favorite hat and headed out of the suite with his basketball in his hands ready to work Taylor McKessie out of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

**HEY EVERYONE**! Thanks again for the comments. Okay everyone, I am sure you are wondering about the part one thing. Well as I wrote this chapter, it just kept growing and growing so I decided to break it up in two parts. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments always welcomed, **THANKS**!

Song Used Al Green – Let's Stay Together.

**BE ADVISED ADULT SITUATIONS APPROACHING.**

-M

**Chapter Ten – I think I'm Addicted…Part One**

Taylor walked into her room still laughing at the story her father just recanted about how her sister's husband learned how to put on a diaper on his son so quickly. She had just spent the whole day with her family including her sister's husband Terrence whom she hadn't seen since the wedding. Being a successful surgeon meant he was often working unreliable hours. Taylor felt a little bit of pinning when she saw her sister's family together. She always wanted a family and back in high school she planned on being married and having at least one child by this point in her life. She had her life perfectly mapped, but what she didn't understand is life is unpredictable. Taylor quickly showered knowing that she did not have much time to get ready before Sharpay would be here to pick her up. She went to closet to pick out an outfit for tonight's little get together. She decided on wearing her new short black cotton shorts, a white beaded silk camisole tank with a V-neckline, and red peep toe platform pumps. As Taylor stood in her bathroom getting ready she did not hear her phone go off on her bed. She quickly styled her hair in a stylish ponytail and was applying her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:55p.m.

"Hey Dad, could you get that please? I will be down in a minute" she yelled at the top of the steps.

She ran back in the room to put on her long gold chain necklace, large hoop earrings, and a gold cuff bracelet. She quickly sprayed on some perfume and grabbed her candy red clutch and phone off the bed. She was sliding her feet into her heels when she heard her father yell upstairs for her to hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she repeated as she hurried down the steps fiddling with her clothes making sure she looked presentable.

When she finally looked up and saw the face at her from across the room she froze on the steps in complete shock as it was Troy Bolton standing in her parent's foyer.

**FLASHBACK TWO HOURS EARLIER**

_Troy was watching his mother fix his father and he sandwiches for lunch as they talked about his current basketball season._

"_Now during next season son, you have to watch that guy on your right. You know your weaker on that side, and they will attack you on it if you give them a chance" Jack Bolton said to his son as he drew a diagram of a play on a piece of paper._

"_Your right Dad, I will work on it", Troy agreed clapping his old man's back and smiling._

_Troy really did miss the time he spent with his father because it reminded him of when his father was his coach at East High. At times it may have been rough having his Dad around at school, but when he went away to college he realized how much he missed him. His Dad was always around, from the time he was small boy up until he was coaching him to two championships. Once he moved to California his father had to coach him over the phone. That took some getting use to for both father and son._

"_Jack, I know Troy did not fly half way across the country to talk about basketball", Lucille Bolton interjected as she rolled her eyes and continued to fix her men sandwiches._

"_Yes Luce, I here ya" Jack replied as he smiled at his wife and gave a knowing wink to his son before starting on another conversation._

"_So son seeing anyone seriously?" he asked as his wife's head popped up with a wishful expression on her face._

_Troy began to laugh nervously, this was the moment he had been dreading. He knew he was going to hear __**ANOTHER**__ lecture about his life and his mother was going to look so miserable during it, when his phone rang._

"_I need to get this" he said rather quickly as he jumped up and walked away from the bar stool where he was sitting not checking the caller id._

"_Hello?"_

"_Troy?" a voice answered._

"_Yea, who is this?" Troy asked with a frown._

"_Oh hey it is me, Sharpay. I am calling you from the restaurant it's a little noisy in here. Anyway Zeke is having a melt down so here I am. Listen I have a favor to ask of you" she said._

"_What is it Sharpay?" Troy asked shrugging his shoulders to his parents who were looking at him with a questioning look._

"_I was wondering if you could swing by and pick up Taylor tonight at her parents. I told her I would do it, but since I am here at the restaurant and I will need to change later…I just won't have enough time. So do you think you can do it?" she rushed_

_Troy's face broke into a smile as he replied, "Of course Sharpay. What time do I need to be there?"_

"_I told her 8, do you remember where the house is?" Sharpay asked._

"_Yea I remember", Troy replied._

"_Thanks Troy you are a life saver" Sharpay exclaimed._

"_Now don't worry I am going to call Tay and let her know about the change in plans. Just remember to be on time" Sharpay said to Troy before she quickly muttered a good-bye and hung up on him._

_Troy pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it as he thought, "Well that ended quickly" before he excused himself to make a phone call to his business manager. If he was picking up Taylor tonight he wanted it to be in something she would never forget._

_Sharpay's eyes lit up and she smiled wickedly at her delight knowing Troy Bolton believed every word out of her manipulating mouth. She was at the restaurant but not to help Zeke, we at least not involving food. She helped him in another way as her mind wondered back to Zeke taking her right there on the desk of his office. She laughed at the thought of her being in the kitchen prepping dishes. Zeke __**NEVER **__allows her in his kitchen. She looked down at her shirt and noticed she missed a button as she had put on her clothes quickly once they finished. She then looked over at the clock to see the time. She knew by the time she got home and showered Taylor would probably be doing the same thing. So she would naturally call her during that time because she would be more likely to miss her call. Sharpay knew if she called Taylor now, she would make other arrangements of transportation and that is not what Sharpay wanted. She had a plan and she wanted to see it through all the way. She left the restaurant got into her white BMW 3-Series and headed home._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Troy! What are **YOU** doing here?" Taylor asked the impeccable dressed man standing across from her.

"Well you look nice too" he responded with a hint of irritation in his voice. Does she really dislike me that much he thought before answering her?

"Sharpay called me earlier today and said she had to help Zeke out at the restaurant and asked if I could come and pick you up" he said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Oh his lips are so soft" Taylor thought as they touched her skin.

He then took her hand and guided her down the rest of the stairs so they could be on their way.

Taylor still in shock watched Troy walk over to her with such ease as he kissed her cheek then led her off the stairs. Not wanting to create any more of scene in front of her father she quickly removed her hand from Troy's and went over to give her father a hug and kiss.

"I'll see you later Daddy", she said with a smile as her father hug her tightly.

"Okay baby, have fun tonight. Your mother and I will see you in the morning that grandson of ours pooped us out and we both are retiring up to bed early tonight."

He then looked around Taylor and held his hand out for Troy to shake, "It was real good seeing you again son. You made us proud around here. Now do me a favor, could you keep a watchful eye on my little girl? Their are too many young men out there who do not know how to treat a lady like my Taylor" he said looking into Troy's eyes.

"Daddy" Taylor whined through tightly pursed lips sounding like she was a child again.

Troy still shaking hands with Mr. McKessie, he looked directly at Taylor when he replied "My eyes will never leave her sir. I promise."

Hearing Troy's reply Taylor rolled her eyes and gave Troy her "whatever" expression before heading out the door. She stopped immediately when she saw the hot little sleek black sports car in the driveway. Troy walked up behind her placing his hand on her hips grinning from ear to ear.

Taylor turned and pointed, "What is this?" looking into Troy's face.

He smiled, "When Sharpay asked that I pick you up, I figured we should travel in style" he said as he guided Taylor to the car and opened the passenger side door for her.

Troy was laughed at Taylor's reaction as she sat in the vehicle with a look of complete amazement on her face. He closed her door then jogged over to the driver side and entered the car.

"You ready?" Troy asked smiling at Taylor as she looked completely overwhelmed by the vehicle.

Taylor could only nod her head as she was speechless, she had never been in something so luxurious before in her life. Sure she had a Lexus, but compared to this ride, it paled in comparison.

Troy started up the car and revved the engine before backing out the driveway and then peeling out of the quiet suburban community.

Taylor turned around to look out the back of the car. She could still see some smoke in the air. She turned and looked at Troy before speaking, "You know I think you left half of the tires on my parent's street" she said with he voice full of sarcasm.

Troy chuckled as he continued to look straight ahead and drove them down the road.

Taylor watched Troy carefully, as his eyes stared intensely straight ahead never wavering, she could see some tension in his jaw line as his hands shifted into the different gears forcefully. He was looking great tonight as he wore a stylish black blazer over a navy fitted button down shirt which seem to accent his golden tan and bring out the lightness in his eyes. He left the top two buttons open on his shirt which revealed the deep crevice of his pectoral muscle. He paired the shirt with dark fitted jeans that hung low on his hips, a black skinny belt, and black leather shoes.

"You like staring at me don't you?" Troy abruptly asked Taylor with a smile spreading across his lips as he continued to look straight ahead.

"What…no, I just" Taylor stammered as she tried to hide her embarrassment for getting caught staring at him.

"Sure, that's okay Tay. I like looking at me too" Troy replied as he turned his head to face her.

"Okay eyes on the road Mister Conceited" she replied as she shook her head.

"Though I would much rather look at you instead of this road" Troy continued as his eye roamed over Taylor's perfectly toned legs.

He felt that familiar heat returning in his crotch, so he quickly looked away before causing an uncomfortable and embarrassing situation.

Taylor blushing slightly before changing the subject, "So what kind of ride is this?" she asked.

"An Aston Martin DB9" Troy replied as he made a turn around a corner.

"An Aston Martin, wait isn't that the car James Bond drives around in?" Taylor asked.

"Impressive Miss. McKessie, you are correct" Troy replied with a slight smirk.

"That's right you can now call me **BOLTON, TROY BOLTON**", he said doing his best impersonation of James Bond.

Taylor laughed in her seat as she played along asking Troy a question in her best ditzy damsel in distress voice, "Well Mister Bolton, how much would a car like this cost if I wanted one?"

"A little over a hundred grand", Troy replied in a matter of fact tone.

"**A HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS**", Taylor yelled now sitting upright in her seat.

"Did you buy this?" she asked Troy as he was driving them closer to their destination.

"No Tay, I just rented it for the week", he said chuckling softly as her face filled with shock.

"Wow, so how much did that cost?" Taylor asked staring at Troy.

"Now Tay, you know a real gentlemen does not talk about money in that way", Troy said as he looked over at her before he turned into Zeke's restaurant parking lot.

"Whatever Troy, how much", she pried as she waved her hands in the air to cut him off.

Troy pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car before exhaling and turning to look at the brown skinned beauty sitting next to him. God how much he wanted to kiss those full lips which were now slightly turned up in a frown out of concern.

"About ten" he said calmly looking dead into her eyes.

Taylor looked back him confused as she responded, "Ten, ten what?"

Then it clicked as her face went from confusion to complete utter shock, "**TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS**?" she shrieked.

Troy dropped his head down and shaking it, knowing Taylor was now going to spend the next ten minutes or so worrying about it.

"Troy you've got to be kidding me? Are you serious? Ten thousand dollars", she continued to ramble on about the price while Troy looked up at her and raised his pointer finger to her lips to silence her.

"Now Taylor I didn't want to tell you this because I knew you would do **EXACTLY** what you are doing right now. Now please believe me when I say **IT IS NO BIG DEAL**. I wanted to impress you, plain and simple and I did not know when I would get the chance to see you again. So all I had was one shot, to pull out all the stops. So please drop it and let's go inside and have a nice time because all I want to do tonight is what we were doing on the drive over here. Just talking and enjoying each other's company like we use to do years ago. Now can we do that?" he asked her softly as he finished his statement by removing his fingers from her soft lips after he traced them very gently.

Taylor now in awe of this gentle and not so cocky version of Troy Bolton could only mutter a soft, "Yes" as his eyes continued to look deeply into hers.

Troy smiled at her as he unbuckled his seat belt and turned to exit the car. Taylor turned in her seat and unbuckled her belt as Troy opened her door.

"Here you go my lady", he said in a fake British accent as he bowed and offered his hand as she stepped out of the car.

Troy closed the door and set the alarm as he turned to see Taylor straightening her shorts and top. He again tilted his head to the side as he saw how the shorts fit her perfectly stopping right below the bottom of her curvaceous booty. Taylor sensing eyes on her turned her head to see Troy staring longingly at her ass.

"Why Troy Bolton, I never knew you were a butt man" she said jokingly.

Troy snapped his head up stunned that he was just caught checking her out. He quickly regained his composure before replying, "Well baby to be honest, I never knew I was until you. Damn you could cause an accident with that thing, did you know that girl" he grunted as he walked up beside her.

Taylor smirked and raised an eyebrow as he held the door open for her as they entered the restaurant, "What makes you think I haven't already?" she replied.

Troy threw his head back in laughter as they approached the hostess area.

"We are friends of Sharpay and Zeke", Taylor told the hostess.

"Yes of course, please follow me this way" the young woman responded as she guided them towards the back of the restaurant and outside.

Troy placed his hand on Taylor's lower back as he guided her through the restaurant. She closed her eyes for a moment at the comfort of his touch. When they got to the back patio they saw all their friends gathered around conversing with one another. It was a beautiful outdoor dining space as it was lit up by candle sconces surrounding the area and a fire pit off to the side. Rot iron was the accent of choice as it was spread throughout the clayish colored stucco, as pure white linen fabric draped over the white painted rafters in the ceiling above them. White couches flanked the side area with tall potted plants and flowers bringing in color to the space. In the center of area was a large, long, dark, weathered wooden table with the center portion cut out and filled with river rock and small candles. Faint light listening music played in the background, as Taylor breathed in deeply loving the smell of the burning wood and seeing the tiny glowing ambers fly away in the dark night sky. It was a chic and rustic setting and Taylor just loved the space.

"Hey Taylor, hey Troy" Sharpay said as she walked quickly up to Taylor and Troy.

Taylor turned to Troy giving him a look asking for minute with Sharpay. Understanding her questioning look, Troy nodded his head and then spoke, "I will be right over there talking to Chad and Jason" he said pointing out the direction he was headed.

"Okay sure" Taylor replied with a smile. Before he could walk away she grabbed his hand for a second, which caused Troy to stop in his tracks and look down at her with a worried expression.

"Thanks for coming to get me Troy. I appreciate it and I also enjoyed the ride" she said without a hint of sarcasm.

Troy's face relaxed and a smile formed across his mouth as he knew in this moment they were back to the way it was when they were in high school.

"It's cool Tay", he said before stuffing his hands in his pockets and jogging over to the guys.

Sharpay now at Taylor's side with her eyes twinkling whispered in her ear, "Am I interrupting something?"

Taylor whipped her head around and grabbed Sharpay by her elbows and guided her to the side.

"Ow Tay, that hurts what's up", she said in a soft tiny voice.

"You know what's up Sharpay. How could you do that to me?" Taylor asked through clenched teeth.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't come and pick you up. I had to help Zeke out. Plus it looks like I did you a favor. You two sure looked cozy when you walked out here" Sharpay replied through her plastered on smile.

"Okay so yes we had a nice conversation on the way over. I mean he rented and Aston Martin to come and pick me up in for crying out loud. But that is beside the point, you should have called and warned me Pay" Taylor continued as she rushed through the first part of her argument.

Sharpay gasped, "He rented an **ASTON MARTIN**? Wow he must really like you, those cars cost about hundred thousand dollars easy" she said looking away from Taylor as if she was having a conversation with her self.

"Yes Pay I know he told me, now focus. Why didn't you call me?" Taylor asked her again as her eyes scanned the room before meeting Sharpay's.

"I did call you Taylor and I left you message" Sharpy replied in a sing song voice.

"No you didn't" Taylor replied mimicking her best friend.

"**YES** I did Tay. Did you check your messages?" Sharpay insisted.

Blood rushed from Taylor's face she quickly opened her clutch and pulled out her phone to see she **HAD** missed a call and had a new message waiting.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Pay" she said realizing her mistake.

"Its cool girl, you know I may be a bitch some times but not when it comes to you" Sharpay said with a laugh as she gently pushed her friend.

"So what do you say we gather everyone and take our seats at the table? I know Zeke will be out here any minute with our food", she said with a smile as she guided Taylor to the extra long table.

The dinner was exquisite and delicious as Zeke did his own version of surf and turf with Filet Mignon which he stuffed with Lobster meat. The cheesy, mushroom risotto was a delectable side as he finished it all with his perfected Crème Brule.

"Oh my Zeke you out did yourself, I'm stuffed", Kelsi said as she lay back in the chair and rubbed her stomach.

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. They all continued to talk about what was going on in their lives and what the future holds for them.

Taylor was wrapped in her own world as she swayed back in forth in her chair as she heard one of her favorite songs come across the speakers.

"Taylor would you like to dance?" Troy asked her as leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Taylor nodded her head as Troy got up and pulled out her seat as he escorted her to the other end of the patio. The group of friends all watched with smiles as Taylor and Troy left the table.

**I'm, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is alright with me  
'Cause you make me feel, so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you**

Troy pulled Taylor close to him as his arm went around her waist. He pulled her right hand into his beginning to slowly rock their bodies to the time of the music.

**Me sayin' since, baby, since we've been together  
Ooo, loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me, be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue  
Ooo baby**

Troy looked down into Taylors brown eyes smiling as he turned her quickly and brought her back into him. She laughed and went with the flow as Troy moved them across the floor his eyes never leaving hers.

**Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad**

Oooo oooo ooo ooo, yeah  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad

Taylor sighed as this moment was perfect. Her head was reeling as she realized she was slow dancing in front of all her friends with Troy Bolton the good looking popular jock that turned into a sexy ass man pro-basketball player. She sighed in satisfaction as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, her lips just inches from his skin. God, she could get lost in his smell.

**Why somebody, why people break up  
Oh, and turn around and make up  
I just can't seeeeeeeee  
You'd never do that to me  
(Would you baby)  
'Cause being around you is all I see  
It's why I want us to**

Troy's closed his eyes once Taylor laid her head on his shoulder into his neck. God this woman was intoxicating and he could barely contain himself. This night was amazing to him. After the bumpy start when he went to pick her up, he thought he would be experiencing the reunion all over again but instead the car ride turned things around and here he is now dancing with this amazing woman. He tightens his grip around her waist not giving her any room to move away from him. He was going to remember this moment and he did not want her to try and pull a fast one by pulling away. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and it made all the hairs all over his body stand up. This moment was perfect to him.

**Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad**

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether

As the song ended Taylor and Troy continued to move together as if they were in their own little worlds.

"Tay" Troy said softly as he tilted his head down to hers still next to his neck.

"Hmmm" she replied as she finally opened her eyes only to get lost in his.

"The songs over, though I wish it wasn't. Thank you for the dance", he said smiling down at her.

Realizing the music stopped, Taylor quickly jumped back and blushed as she apologized.

Troy shook his head with a light laugh as he said, "It's cool" and grabbed her hand to lead her back over to the table.

At this point everyone was standing up, ready to head out. The girls quickly hugged one another and promised to call each other knowing that they probably wouldn't see each other until towards the end of the week before everyone headed back to there home.

Troy walked over to Zeke, Ryan, and Jason shaking their hands and telling them he would see them again soon. He walked over to Chad double checking with his best friend and teammate when he would be heading back to L.A. After getting his answer he did his special handshake with Chad and bent over to give Gabi a kiss good-night on the cheek as he head back over to Taylor.

Once Taylor and Troy walked back to the car in silence both caught up in their own thoughts. Troy unlocked the door and opened it for Taylor as she sat back into the car. Once Troy entered the car and started it up and grasped the wheel tightly turning his hands white and as he closed his eyes for a moment before exhaling and turning to look at Taylor.

"So where to Tay?" he asked her with his eyes begging her not to say her parents home.

Taylor looked down at her hands which she was fiddling with in her lap, before she looked back up at him "Where ever you're going" she replied softly.

Troy's shocked expression quickly turned into one of desire as he shifted the car in reverse and headed to his hotel. They didn't say anything in the car as Troy maneuvered the vehicle across the highway and eventually into the valet area of the hotel. As the valet came over and opened Taylor's door, Troy quickly hoped out and threw another valet his keys as he walked directly over to Taylor taking her hand away from the valet and pulling it into his as they entered the hotel. Once in the elevator they both remained silent as they moved to opposites ends of the space. Taylor noticed Troy insert his room key and pressed the PH button before the elevator began to move once the doors closed. She smirked and shook her head as she realized he was staying in the penthouse. Still nervous she quickly brought her eyes to the elevator door as she heard the ding sound above her.


	11. Chapter 11

**DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

**HEY EVERYONE**! Okay so here we are….**FINALLY TRAYLOR ACTION. GET READY FOR SOME STEAMY ACTION, YOU HAVE BEEN FOR WARNED**.

**BE ADVISED ADULT SITUATIONS AND STRONG M RATING.**

-M

**Chapter Eleven – I think I'm Addicted…Part Two**

"After you" Troy said as he opened his arms allowing Taylor to step off the elevator before him.

Room key still in hand Troy opened the door allowing Taylor again to walk in the suite first in before him. Her eyes widen as she stepped down into the room and saw the elegant surroundings. Looking straight ahead she could see a patio and the lights of downtown Albuquerque. She placed her clutch on the coffee table as she headed to the large French doors which opened onto the patio. As her hand was about to turn the handle she felt strong hands go around her waist and pull her back. She let out a soft sigh as she leaned her body against Troy standing behind her. She could feel his erection harden as she grinded her ass against him. Troy's breathing sharpened and he turned her around to face him. His hands quickly went to her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail and letting fall down her back. He then cupped her face with his hands as he used his thumbs to caress around her cheeks and back down to her mouth. He hissed as Taylor's mouth opened and she sucked on his thumb. His excitement was building and he couldn't take it any longer. He quickly pulled her mouth up to his and began to kiss her passionately. Taylor moaned as the heat began to build all throughout her body. Troy was kissing the shit out of her and she never experienced anything like this before as his tongue massaged hers. Troy's hands quickly made their way down to her ass, he squeezed her butt then cupping it and lifting her up so Taylor could wrap her legs around his waist as he carried and kissed her to the bedroom.

Troy gently laid Taylor on the large bed and pulled away ending their kiss abruptly. Taylor confused by his action, she sat up her face full of questions.

"Now before we do this, I want to make sure this is what you want" he said as he backed away from the bed and began to take of his blazer. He turned away from Taylor but went over to the black bag on top of the dresser. He looked into the mirror as he pulled a small package out of the bag watching Taylor's reaction through the mirror.

As Taylor now sat on the edge of the bed she wondered what Troy was doing, but she knew it was now or never to be truthful with him.

"Troy" Taylor began in an almost whisper.

"I know you must be confused by my actions. I know was I was a bitch to you last night at the reunion. I..I don't know why I did that. Well actually I do know why. You see, I haven't been involved with a man since I was nineteen. Ever since Chad and Gabi.." she said as her voice trailed off.

Troy turned around looking at her intensely while leaning against the dresser as she continued to talk to him.

Taylor swallowed as she went on, "It was by choice of course, mainly out of fear. I didn't want to open myself up to another relationship only to be hurt again. I know that stupid, but it's the truth. So I live my life, without anyone in it because it is easier to be alone for me then to love and lose love again. I..I haven't been intimate with anyone since then, so I am afraid I am out of practice there", she said laughing nervously.

Now with tears welling in her eyes Taylor finally looked up into at Troy's face as she continued, "What you witnessed last night was the guarded Taylor. It is who I've become over the last nine years. It is my defense at keeping men at bay and my life uncomplicated. When you approached me at first, I saw you as them. The men who look at me and all they see is sex or a play thing, but when you said to me what you said outside about wanting to kiss me since high school. That scared me because I always wanted that too. It surprised me Troy because I never knew you had an interest in me in that way. I mean I understand why you didn't say anything, you were with Gabi and I was with Chad. I do like you Troy. There is something about you, I can't explain it but I feel comfortable with you and when you look at me, I feel like you see **ME**, completely and I like that." Taylor said with tears falling from her eyes.

Troy looked away from Taylor for a moment. She could see him clench his jaw while he face looked like it was filled with frustration. She didn't know what else to do. Suddenly realizing she blew it, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up off the bed.

"I'm sorry" she said softly choking on her own tears as she headed towards the door out of the bedroom.

Troy jerked out of his moment of silence quickly by stopping her and placing his body as a barricade keeping her from leaving the room.

Taylor was crying now out of frustration, confusion, and what she thought was rejection as she looked at him with pleading eyes before she spoke, "I get it Troy. I'm not what you want, please let me go".

Troy's face softened as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into his chest. She began to sob openly now, as he sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head while holding her.

Troy began to speak in a low comforting voice once her sobs slowed, "Taylor I'm sorry baby. I never want you to think I don't want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone. Why I couldn't say anything after you finished talking was because I understood everything you said **COMPLETELY**."

Taylor pulled away from Troy and looked up at him as he ran his fingers through his hair. She sat back on the bed waiting for him to say what he needed to say.

"Were very similar Taylor, at least in some ways. While you didn't get involved with anyone emotionally or physically, I did. Only I would just get involved for the physical. I never had another serious relationship like you, since Gabi. They hurt me too, but I'm a guy we can't cry about it. So I got through it the only way I knew how and that was to sleep with as many women as I could and never let it be more than that. No commitment, no complications was my motto. I've had every test done to make sure I stay clean and protected, but it is no way to live. My parent's tell me often that I am living a half life. Here I am twenty-eight years old, a millionaire living my dream, playing ball professionally, but I am as lonely as an eighty year old man. I always thought I would be married by now and have children but after Gabi and Chad I decided to live the life of a bachelor. Believe me when I say I was content with that, finally. Then I arrive at the airport yesterday and this woman caught my eye, she was beautiful and not fully aware of her beauty. She had a worried expression on her face she would often bite down on her lip nervously. Something in me stirred when I watch this beauty board an escalator her big beautiful brown eyes scanning the room searching and then she found her sister and nephew."

Taylor looked up to Troy with her eyes wide open as he was describing her arriving at the airport.

He was now in front of her and he bent down to look her in the eyes. His blue eyes were shinning brightly as he reached across to cup her face with his hand.

"That woman was you Tay. I don't know why you have had such a profound impact on me unlike any I felt before, even with Gabi. I think you are the one Taylor. I know that is crazy to say, but it I feel so different around you. Like in the car earlier, that was so easy, it took no effort. My body, my mind, and all my thoughts want you. I am kneeling here before you as a man, telling you that I don't want you just for your mind or you body Taylor, though it is a **DAMN** good body. I want you for you. I want to try and have a relationship with you. I want **US**" he finished searching her eyes for an answer.

Taylor smiled and reached up with both hands as she pulled Troy to her and placed her mouth on his. He rapidly accepted and kissed her hungrily while wrapping his arms around her body. He pulled back away from her again making Taylor give him another questioning look. His eyes and hands roamed down her legs as he removed her shoes from her feet then bringing his mouth down as her lightly kissed up her legs. Taylor felt multiple sensations throughout her body as Troy's lips grazed the sensitive area behind her knee. He pushed back against the bed as he lay down on top of her bringing his mouth down on top of hers. His hands began to roam her body freely as her hands were caressing his face. Troy left her lips and began to lightly kiss along her neck. Taylor felt her body shudder and her nipples hardening against the fabric of her top as her panties were absorbing the wetness being released in between her thighs. Troy smiled against her collarbone as he saw her erect nipples pushing themselves against the fabric of her shirt begging to be released. Never one not to please Troy grabbed the bottom of the camisole and pulled it up over her head and threw it on the floor.

"Good you are beautiful" he said to Taylor as he looked over her full breast taking one in his hand as he rubbed his thumb against the nipple before tweaking it lightly.

Taylor gasped with pleasure as she looked into Troy's eyes before he lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God Troy", she moaned as he sucked on breast and flickering his tongue over her nipple before sucking it.

It wasn't long before he moved to the next breast giving it the same attention. Meanwhile Troy's other hand was exploring Taylor's nether regions. As it stroked her outer thigh, his hand eventually made its way to her inner thigh. Her shorts were now bunched high up on her leg and left a gap between the fabric and her skin. Troy's hand enters the gap and felt the heat Taylor's spot was emitting. He felt the lace of her panties and then the wetness of her arousal. Troy slid his hand into her panties and begins to stroke her causing Taylor to cry out in excitement. Feeling her wetness increasing Troy slowly places a finger at her entrance and gently pushes inside of her. Taylor's moan becomes as hiss as it has been a while since she experienced this type of sensations.

"God she is tight",Troy thought as his finger worked in and out of Taylor causing her to moan and whimper below him.

Taylor now completely full of desire begins to unbutton Troy's shirt. Troy pulls his finger out of Taylor and helps her remove his shirt. He also takes this opportunity to stand up move off the bed. Taylor begins to object when Troy hold his finger to his mouth signaling her to stay quiet. He then licks it hungrily since it was covered by Taylor's release. He removes his shirt baring his sculpted, tanned, hairless chest. Taylor's eyes devour his body as they trail down to his rock hard abs, past his belly button, and to the trail of brown hair leading to his pubic region. He unbuckles his belt and pants then reaches in his pocket and pulls something out which throws on the bed, before he pulling them down his legs. He removes the shoes, socks, and pants as he stands in front of Taylor in a pair of black boxer briefs leaving nothing to the imagination. Taylor knew she would be experiencing some pain with all he had to offer her. He crawled up to her on the bed and began to unbutton her shorts. He pulls them off gently down her legs. As he looked Taylor over in her lace panties his hands come up and hook around the sides. He looks her in the eye for permission, in which she nods and he slowly pulls them over her hips and down past her legs. He stars at her, this beautiful woman lying naked beneath him. Troy takes in every curve of her body, the deep rich mocha color of her skin reminding him of a chocolate bar, and the musky scent she is producing that is lingering in his nose. He spreads her legs and lowers his head as he begins to kiss around her inner thigh. Taylor moans loudly as his light kisses are causing all the thoughts in her head to vanish as she is taken on a rollercoaster ride of pleasure. She can fell the heat of his breath on her, before dives in and tasting her cause her to yell out and expletive. He continues to orally pleasure her causing her to see stars right away. Her body shakes uncontrollably as her hands pull at his hair. Troy doesn't quit he continues his assault now concentrating on her little ball of pleasure. Taylor shrieks as he pinches it causing her to shake again. Happy that he brought to new heights twice he kisses up her body as he makes it back to her lips. She kisses him hungrily tasting herself on his lips. He pulls away from her slightly as her hands are now pulling down his underwear. He pulls them the rest of the way down and kicks them off his leg. Taylor grabs Troy's engorged manhood and begins to stroke him feeling him grow in her hand. He closes his eyes tightly as her grip tightens around him.

"You better stop that or you will have a mess on your hands", he says to her in between his grunts.

She obliges not wanting him to release before she has a chance to feel him inside of her. Troy grabs the little package from where it landed on the bed. He rips it open and pulls the condom out placing it on him. He positions himself in between Taylor's legs at her opening. Looking into her eyes he pushes into her gently causing them both moan out in unison. He gives her a minute to relax and adjust to his size, before he slowly begins to move in and out of her causing a constant build up in her body.

"Oh God Taylor" he moans as her hips begin to match the rhythm of his.

Soon they are bucking their hips wildly together, kissing, and grabbing one another as their passion mounts. Taylor slants her hips upward causing Troy to plunge deeper inside her. That is all it took for Taylor as he hits her ultra sensitive spot. She screams his name as she tightens around him as her orgasm rushes through her fast and hard causing her breath to leave her body. Feeling her tighten around him Troy thrust once more experience his own earth shattering moments as he calls out her name and pulls her against him tightly.

Both are sweaty and panting as Troy looks into Taylor eyes before lowering his head and kissing her. He slowly pulls out of her and gets up to go to the bathroom. After a moment he is back in the bed, pulling her into his side. Taylor head is lying on his chest while her hands roam his stomach. As their breathing slows she hears Troy sigh with a deep breath. She looks up at him with a questioning look on her face as he smiles at her and begins to laugh.

"What's so funny Troy", Taylor ask him now leaning on her arm and pulling the sheet up around her.

Troy noticing her actions quickly pulls her on top of him as he replies, "Nothing baby, everything is perfect" before kissing her lips.

She pulls back not ready to kiss him yet, "Then why were you laughing?" she quizzes him.

A smirk formed on his face as he replied, "Well I just realized I'm addicted. One time, that's all it took, for me to become addicted. Well it is safe to say I think I am addicted to you Miss. Taylor McKessie".

Taylor relaxed and smiled before she lowered her lips onto his as she replied, "Well I'm sorry baby you know what they say…once you go black you **NEVER** go back."

Troy laughed as he rolled her over and kissed her gently nibbling on her lips. The rest of the night they spent both discovering each other's bodies and making love before they fall asleep in one another's arms before dawn.

**OKAY I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I NEED A COLD SHOWER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

**HEY GUYS!** I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters, I know I did. Now this chapter and the next will be short ones as both Taylor and Troy reflect on what has happened. Again thank you for all the comments, what can I say they make my world go round wink wink.

:o)

No in all serious, **THANK YOU** for the support.

**ENJOY!**

-M

**Chapter Twelve – A Silent Approval**

Taylor slowly stirred awake as her natural body clock went off, waking her up before the sun. She smiled as she turned her head to the right to see Troy sleeping peacefully with a permanent grin across his face. She slept on her side with her head pressed against Troy's chest, resting in his arm which encased her body. They both experienced such great please the whole night that it was hard for her not to wake up feeling like a giddy child on Christmas morning. Taylor outstretched her hand as she brought it to Troy's face caressing it softly. She gently wiped Troy's brown sun-kissed locks out of his face as she continues to marvel over the gorgeous man who lay by her side. She looked closely at his small rosy lips which kissed, sucked, and pulled on her skin all night sending her into her own world of rapture. Who knew this former "Wildcat" would be such in the bedroom, she thought with a little chuckle escaping her throat. Her eyes roamed over his strong, toned body as they stopped at his chest watching it rise and fall as he slept. Taylor smirking to her self, bent over to placing light kisses down his chest. She needed to wake him up; she needed to get home before her parent's sent out a search party for her. She began to flicker her tongue over his small nipples when she heard a sharp gasp coming from Troy's mouth as his eyes fluttered opened.

"Now this is what I call a wake up call", he said grinning as he swiftly pulled her on top of him.

Taylor laughed as she felt his morning excitement press into her hip as she lay on top of him lowering her head to kiss his lips gently.

"Good Morning" she said after pulling back from their short and sweet kiss and peeking at him between her eye lashes.

"Baby you need to stop giving me those bedroom eyes right now or we will never leave this room", he said in a low, strained, but steady voice as he began to kiss along her neck.

Taylor could feel her body awakening and tingling as her juices began to steadily flow in between her thighs.

"Troy…we need…to…get up. You have…to take… me…home" she said in between gasp and moans as Troy continued to kiss her neck and lips before rolling her over on to her back.

"Why Tay" he asked not relenting on his pursuit of her body as he reached for one of her breast and bringing it to his mouth.

"My parent's" she whispered as felt the wanting ache begin to build deep within her.

As Troy was bringing her back to that uncontrollable place of desire, Taylor unconsciously spread her legs allowing Troy's hips to fall in between them. She began to move her hips in a circular grinding motion hinting her need to be filled by him. Troy sensing her urgent need of pleasure and feeling his own building, he reached over to the side table and grabbed a condom. Quickly tearing open the package and sliding it on him, he looked back at Taylor. She was underneath him biting her lip with her eyes clenched shut, enticing him to his breaking point. As he positioned him self at her moist, warm entrance, he stopped suddenly looked back down at her.

"Taylor" he said in a shaky but firm voice.

Startled Taylor opened her eyes flooded with questions and worry, as she wondered what was wrong and why he spoke to her in such a matter as she searched his eyes for answers.

"I want your eyes open as I make love to you. I want you to see me take you right now baby", Troy said still in a firm voice, stressing his need of shared intimacy with her.

She nodded her head in understanding and after what felt like an eternity as they laid their in each other arms, staring deeply into one another's eyes, Troy slowly pushed forward thrusting inside of her making them to both cry out as Taylor's sex welcomed him. Her eyes never left his, as she began to nibble softly on his bottom lip as his hips worked against hers pumping slowly back and forth. A strained expression appeared on Troy's face while he kept his eyes on her. She felt like heaven to him and with each thrust Troy plunged deeper and deeper searching for that magic spot which sent her over the edge and brought her to her peak. Troy knew he found it as he heard Taylor whimper and plead with him as she held onto him a little more tightly. He quickened his pace and soon after his breath did the same when he felt the sudden urgent feeling of release boiling over in his lower regions. Taylor screamed as her orgasm came hard and quick, rocking her body, causing her to tremor as she drifted on her vessel of sheer pleasure. Seeing Taylor come in his arms was way too much for Troy as he came inside of her, slamming his hand against the headboard and closing his eyes tightly as he moaned her name.

They fell into a heap on the bed side by side on their backs. Both breathing raggedly and unable to move, they smiled while laughing softly as they turned their heads to face one another. Troy reached over to the side table and grabbed a couple of tissues as he used them to clean himself off before discarding them in the trash can.

Taylor spoke in between deep gasp breaking the silence, "Oh boy I am in **DEEP** trouble" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Why's that?" Troy asked with a chuckle as he turned to look at her.

"Well let's see, I didn't call or go home last night so I am guaranteed to hear an earful from my parents about that **AND** I have a feeling if you had it your way I don't think you would ever let me out of this room, so tell me what is a girl to do?" she asked sarcastically as she smirked at Troy and then gave him a light push with her hand.

"Oh you think that's cute, don't cha" he said getting on his knees tickling Taylor.

"Troy…**NO**…I'm ticklish…please…I was **KIDDING**" she said laughing as she tried to fight him off.

Eventually he brought her into his arms and kissed her softly on the mouth before groaning and pulling them both out of bed.

"Maybe we have time for a shower", he suggested with a naughty flicker in his eye.

"Not if I want to walk again." Taylor replied with a knowing glance as she collected her clothes and shoes that were spread around the room.

"Where are my panties?" she wondered out loud as she searched the floor and the covers of the bed.

"What you mean these?" Troy asked holding her black lace thongs in front of his face and bringing the crotch to his nose as he breathed in deeply.

"Ummm delicious baby that is how you smell and taste" he said seductively as he walked over to her placing her underwear in her hands.

"I'm surprised you gave these back" she said in a lowered voice suddenly turned on by Troy's blatant display of sexual prowess.

Troy turned to her with a serious expression sweeping across his face as he said, "I want a lot more from you Taylor McKessie than just your panties. Now hurry up and get dressed so I can get you home, we might just beat the sun."

Taylor slowly and carefully turned the knob as she entered the quiet home. She gently pressed the door shut, locking it before turning around and heading to the stairs. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and thought what mess I must look like she as she removed her shoes and carried them up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. Walking into her room relieved she did not run into her parents she shut the door softly and leaned back against with her eyes closed. She could not believe how her life suddenly seemed to change in a little over 48 hours. She came back to Albuquerque with no plan other than to close a chapter and forgive Chad and Gabriella. Maybe once she did that she could have moved on with her life and start living again. Now it seems she just opened a new one with her honest revelations to Troy Bolton. She could never have foreseen that Troy would want her in a sexual or romantic way. Taylor sighed as she laid her things down on her bed and head into the bathroom to take a shower. She had much to think about and where as her normal protocol would call for a long run she knew her body was still too exhausted after her long night filled of passionate love making.

Once out of the shower Taylor dressed in jeans and a simple white tank top and headed down the steps to grab something to eat. She was surprised when she entered the dark kitchen that her father was standing at the counter over by the coffee pot. He turned and looked at her, his face held a blank expression.

"Good morning Daddy" Taylor said trying to hide the guilt ridden tone in her voice as she headed to the refrigerator.

Taylor knew her father very well and she could tell he was bothered by something.

"Taylor I know you are a grown women, but next time if you plan out staying the whole night do your mother and I the courtesy in calling us so we know that you are safe", he said with disappointment ringing throughout his voice.

Taylor looked away embarrassed by the situation as she nodded her hand and whispered, "Yes Daddy, I'm sorry. How inconsiderate of me, it will never happen again".

Mr. McKessie walked over to his daughter and smiled as he kissed her cheek and said, "Its okay baby, just don't do it again" letting his daughter know he accepted her apology.

As he slowly walked out of the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee, he turned around and looked at her quizzically before asking, "Did Troy Bolton pick you up in an Aston Martin?'

Taylor smiled as she nodded her head yes feeling her face redden by the mention of Troy's name.

Her father chuckled lightly as he said, "I always knew I liked that boy" he continued "He has such exquisite taste," he said staring into her eyes before winking and heading up the steps.

Taylor's smiled widened as she knew her father gave his silent approval of her having some sort of a relationship with Troy. She quickly fixed her self a bowl of cereal and poured some orange juice as she sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast. In between bites Taylor let out a confused sigh as she sat and pondered on what her next move would be.

"Now what" she asked her self softly as she stared out the window watching the sun rise into its position in the sky as her mind replayed the previous nights steamy engagements.


	13. Chapter 13

**DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

This chapter is **Troy's POV. **I know this is another short chapter, but the next one will be longer. **ENJOY!**

-M

**Chapter Thirteen – Something New**

Troy could still feel Taylor's kiss as he drove away from the McKessie house and headed back on the highway. He couldn't stop thinking of Taylor and all they had shared in the past 24 hours. It all started in the car ride. Their playful and flirtatious banter all the way up to Zeke's restaurant reminded him of how they use to interact as teenagers. Once in the restaurant he could not stop looking at her. He noticed her speaking to Sharpay sternly (probably about him picking her up no doubt) or when she was telling a story about her life in Miami at dinner. He found her laugh infectious and her smiles seem to always hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. When he noticed her sweet body rocking to some old school Al Green, he had to ask her for a dance. He remembered her dancing with John the other night at the reunion and how jealous he had become watching the two of them. Her body felt so good against him as they moved together to the music. Troy couldn't understand what it was about her that was driving him crazy. She was in his mind constantly since he saw her at the airport completely oblivious to his gaze. Once they were done dancing and the dinner Troy had no idea how to ask her to accompany him back to his hotel room. If it was any other woman Troy would not **HAVE** to do that. They would have been unbuckling his pants the minute they both got in the car and off to hotel they would go. However with Taylor it was different, she was different. His body wanted her body unlike any other woman. So as he held on to the steering wheel tightly and asked her where she wanted to go, he was floored by her response when she told him "where ever he was going".

He looked deeply into her eyes and saw her want of him with a hint of uncertainty and fear. He remained silent and in deep thought as he drove them back to the hotel and into the elevator up to his room and when they entered. It did not take long for him to make his move and take Taylor in his arms. He kissed her the way he wanted to, without fear of her rejection. Instead it was he who mistakenly almost cost the picture perfect evening. When he suddenly pulled away from her to walk over and get a form of protection, he also wanted to make sure that she understood what she was doing. He did not want her to regret their night together. When she began to speak about her life or the lack of one, it hit Troy, square in the chest. He had no idea she had taken Gabi and Chad deception to her heart as much as he did. Troy was embarrassed when he revealed his thoughts to Taylor. It was the first time since his breakup with Gabi that he put his emotions out on the table. The last time he ever felt this vulnerable was when the affair was revealed. She just stared at him surprised, concerned, and then nodding her head in understanding why he became the man he was today.

"All that is going to change" he muttered as he pulled up to the valet.

"Good morning Mister Bolton", greeted the valet as he took Troy's keys.

Troy nodded as he headed to the elevator and up to his room.

When he entered the suite it felt so different to him. It seems that in the little time that Taylor had stayed in that room, she had changed the space in some way. It felt empty, or maybe that was just him. Troy sighed as he walked into the bedroom. He could still smell the passionate love making in the air, as he clenched his eyes thinking of the way she woke him up. If he would have known back in high school what a beautiful woman she was or would become as well as how incredible she was in bed, he would have fought Chad for her. Taylor was amazing to him. She is the kind of woman that a man would **WANT** to love. She is smart, witty, goal-oriented, and gorgeous. He marveled thinking about when she revealed her body to him, he could hardly contain himself. The way she moved against his body, kissing him, touching him, and calling out his name drove him to the brink.

"Damn this woman is intoxicating" he muttered as he headed in to the bathroom to take a shower.

She was placing thoughts in his head that he never had before. Words like relationship, future, and settling down seem to conqueror his mind as well as an image of Taylor's face smiling up at him.

After exiting the shower with only a towel wrapped around his toned waist and skin glistening with water, Troy headed to his cell which was on the table. He needed to call Bruce, his business manager and friend who had arranged the car rental for him.

"Hello" a voice groggily answered the phone.

"Ahh shit man; I forgot what time it is there. Hey I'm sorry", Troy said as he slapped his hand over his face forgetting about the time difference.

"Troy… No man it's okay. What's up, is everything alright?" Bruce asked now fully awake.

"Yeah man everything is cool. I just wanted to thank you for making the arrangements for me involving the car, you know" Troy rushed.

"Ah yeah, no problem Troy. It didn't cost you much, at least not if you are planning to buy it?" he asked in an inquisitive tone.

"No…no I am not trying to by it, at least not yet" Troy reassured his friend as he laughed.

"I was just surprised you wanted it for the week. I thought for sure you would leave today or tomorrow at least" Bruce responded wonder what caused Troy change his mind.

"Yeah I was planning on doing that, until…" Troy started to mention Taylor but changed his mind and as he covered up his almost revelation.

"Until I ran into all my old friends again, we are all having such a good time. So I decided to stick it out, you know" he finished.

Bruce not truly convinced with what Troy had said continued to pry, "Well okay man. I am sure that car, along with your looks and name has guaranteed you plenty of beauties, come on tell your man how many chicks you've been with since you picked up that little ride."

"Too many too count man" Troy lied as he turned his head in shame.

Maybe this call was a bad idea, he thought as ran his hands through his wet hair.

"Listen Bruce, again man sorry to wake you. Listen thanks for arranging the car and I will call you when I am on my way back to L.A. Cool man?" Troy told the man on the other line.

"Yeah yeah Troy, that's cool. Keep hittin' that grade A- Ass man and I will talk to you soon" Bruce said with a smirk and arrogant laugh before hanging up the phone.

Something was different about his number one, rising star client, and he going to do his dam nest to find out.

"Alright man" Troy replied as he hung up the phone.

He really did not like the way Bruce sounded when he hung up the phone, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted when his phone began to ring in his hand.

He quickly answered the phone without looking at who was calling him.

"What up Bruce?" he asked thinking his business manager was on the line.

"Bruce huh, that's the first" Taylor said with a giggle on the other end of the phone.

Troy realizing his mistake began to chuckle as he sat down on the end of the bed and spoke to her softly, "Hey baby. I'm sorry I just got off the phone with Bruce, my business manager. I thought he was calling me back."

"So what's up, did you get busted?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda, my dad was not very happy with me but we straighten it out. He was however very impressed by you and a certain vehicle you picked me up in" she said flirtatiously.

Troy could imagine Taylor's eyes as she spoke to him, "I'm sorry to call you so soon. I mean I know you said we would talk later, but I…I…missed you. Which I know is silly, but I am sitting here thinking and I guess I just wanted to hear your voice" she rambled.

"She is so damn cute" Troy thought as he heard her nervously explain herself on the other line.

All he could do was sit and nod his head as large smile snaked across his face after her truthful admission.

"I miss you too Tay" he said his voice full of conviction.

"Listen I need to get dressed and grab a little breakfast. How about I come and pick you and maybe we can go to the park, walk around, and talk. What do you think? Maybe we can pick up lunch" he asked throwing different scenarios at her.

"Sounds good to me Troy Bolton, when should I expect you?" she asked.

Troy turned to look at the clock next to the bed as he replied, "I should be there in an hour, hour and half. That will give me enough time to get dressed, eat, and drive over to your place."

"Okay I will be ready" Taylor said on the other line.

"Okay Tay, well I will see you soon, alright baby" Troy said standing up walking to the closest to pull out his clothes when he suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Tay" he said quickly trying to catch her before she hung up the phone.

"Yeah Troy, what is it she" she said her voice full of concerned.

"I don't want to sound presumptuous, but do you think maybe you should pack a bag…just in case…I mean you don't have too…I was just thinking" Troy said, shaking his head as he stammered over his words.

Taylor light chuckled and smiled as Troy on the other end of the line stammered over his words.

Thinking she should put him out of his misery she replied, "No Troy you are not being presumptuous, I mean you can always sleep on the couch" she said jokingly.

Troy hearing her sassy comment laughed, "Alright you got me."

"I will be bringing a bag Troy" Taylor whispered, her voice filled with desire.

Hearing that sultry sound in her voice, Troy's body began to wake up.

"Good well I will be seeing **YOU** soon" Troy replied with authority.

As he hung up his phone he thought to himself, "Oh Taylor McKessie you are going to get it later."

He walked over to the hotel phone to order some room service and then walked back in to the bathroom with a smile as he prepared for the date he was going to have with Taylor.


	14. Chapter 14

**DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You! **THIS CHAPTER HAS ACTUAL LOCATIONS AND PEOPLE THAT ARE REAL. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

My special note will be at the **END** of this chapter. Thanks again for the support guys!!!

-M

**Chapter Thirteen – A First Date and A SURPRISE**

Troy picked up Taylor in the morning with a smile on his face as he pulled in the driveway to see her standing there with a bag in her hands looking stunning. Taylor was wearing a simple blank and white square neck tank top and fitted black jeans with her white flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back off her face by a black hair scarf. Troy thought to himself how amazing she looked even in the simplest attire. Before Troy had left the hotel to pick her up he made some arrangements with the help of Bruce and the hotel. He was going to surprise Taylor later on that evening and just the thought about it made him want to burst. In the mean time he looked forward to hanging out with her and getting to know one another once again. Taylor entered the vehicle placing her bag on the floor in the back, still being conscientious of the price and pure luxury of the car. Troy could only laugh as he looked at Taylor while she settled in her seat buckling her seatbelt. She turned to face Troy her big brown eyes shinning happily as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey you" Troy whispered as she pulled back from him.

"Hey so what are we doing today?" Taylor asked as she playfully touched Troy's arm.

"Nice try baby, but I am not telling you a thing" Troy said with a secretive smile looking back at Taylor.

They continued down the road towards the south side of town laughing and making small talk when Taylor saw the sign for Albuquerque Biological Park.

"Troy is that where we are heading?" she asked with her mouth turning up in a smile.

Troy nodded his head as he pulled into the parking area. Putting the top down on the car he exited, just as Taylor was getting out.

"Aww come on Tay you know I would have gotten the door for you", he said as he jogged up over to her.

"I know that Troy, you are such a gentleman", she said smiling at him.

She looked him over and with a flirtatious grin she spoke, "So this is what casual Troy looks like…I like it".

Troy laughed as Taylor took in his basic white v-neck t-shirt that left little to the imagination, dark fitted jeans, and his black and white checkered Vans. He topped the look with gold rimmed mirrored aviator shades. The old friends continued to walk side by side stealing little nervous glances at one another. They both were in foreign territory since neither had been in a relationship in quite some time. It was new and frightening to both as neither knew who should make the first move as they entered the beautifully architectural building. Once inside Troy grabbed Taylor's hand which caused her smile as he led her over to the entrance of the Rio Grande Zoo. Taylor squealed with delight as Troy paid the admission and they headed inside.

Taylor and Troy walked into the zoo taking in the surroundings while looking at the animals and listening to the sounds. Never once was there a moment of awkward silence as the conversations seem to flow naturally. They had a quick lunch in the food court area where a few of Troy's fans recognized him. He happily shook hands, signed autographs, and posed for a couple pictures before excusing himself along with Taylor as they headed back down the paths to look at the animals. Troy would often pull Taylor close to his side with his arms around her shoulders and hers around his waist. A couple of times he bent down and stole a quick kiss from her lips, which would make Taylor laugh or playfully punch him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay ease up Tyson" Troy joked as he laughed and poorly acted as if she injured him.

Later in the afternoon as they were coming up to the end of the zoo, the two began to play a game in which they could ask each other personal questions.

"Nothing is off limits right?" Troy asked Taylor getting clarification for his own personal accord.

"That's right and you can go first" Taylor replied as she looked at Troy with a mischievous grin.

"So did you **REALLY** kick Chad in the balls once you caught him and Gabi cheating?" Troy asked smiling down at Taylor.

"Yes I did, but only **AFTER **I had punched him in the eye" she said with gratification.

Troy laughed as he jokingly rebutted, "Making a special note to self, don't piss of Taylor McKessie or physical violence may soon follow."

"That's right" she said as she playfully holding up her hands in a boxer's stance.

"Now my turn, what is it like dating Hollywood actresses…and having **MILLIONS** of dollars at your disposal?" she inquired with a slight smirk.

Troy looked down at her with a brief frown before he responded harshly," What do you think it's like?" he asked as he continued to walk pulling ahead of her.

Taylor slowly came to a stop when she realized she offended him with her question.

"Troy I am so sorry" Taylor sincerely apologized as she continued, "I didn't mean to offend you…honest. I was just curious about your life now."

Troy stopped and exhaled with a nod realizing her intentions were innocent and it was pure curiosity and not a personal jab at him.

"Sorry too Tay, I guess you can say I am a little sensitive about it all", he finished as he began to walk with her.

"You know it is all very surreal. At times I don't even feel like I am living my own life. Sometimes I think it is all one big mistake. I am always constantly waiting for them to come up to me and say, "You know, all of this isn't meant for you" Troy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I know how lucky I am. I mean I get to play ball for a living, which I **LOVE**. I get to travel, go to the greatest parties and events, and meet many wonderful people. On top of that I get to make **TONS** of money and provide stability for my family. Yes the women are nice, but they have their faults. **LOTS **of faults, they are not perfected by any means" he said with his eyes full of mix emotions as well as throughout his voice as he spoke.

Taylor walked up beside Troy quietly listening about his life, as he told her what he spent the most on in a day (his home), what he **REALLY** thought about Hollywood's newest "It" girl, and what it is like being apart of the NBA.

"Wow Troy, your life sounds so glamorous and exciting. I guess what I can't figure is what you would want with me or how I could **EVER** compete with that", Taylor said softly as they approached the bird section of the zoo. Troy stopped and reached out to grab Taylor's arm as he spun her around to face him. He removed his sunglasses so she could peer deep into his oceanic eyes and place his hands on her face.

"Taylor you would never have to compete. All of that would have to compete against **YOU** and they would lose you know why? You are truly amazing; you embody everything anyone could possibly want. Your smart, beautiful, funny, super intelligent, and when you look at me, you don't see what I do" Troy said before he paused for a moment before continuing to express his feelings to Taylor.

"You Tay, see who **I AM** and to me baby that is worth more than **ANY** amount. I would take that before any million dollar shoe deal…but **NOT** a multi-million deal. I am sorry to say multi-million deal will win out" he added jokingly but knowing he got his point across as he could see her eyes welling up with tears.

Taylor let out a little laugh as a single tear fell down on her check. Troy wiped it away with his thumb before bending down and leaning forward bringing her face closer to his and placing his lips on hers. He kissed her gently but deeply pouring himself into the kiss and to her. Taylor moaned as she stood up on the very tips of her toes as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly they both pulled apart from one another as the kiss ended, both looking flushed and breathing deeply.

Taylor stared at his chest for a moment before looking up at him her eyes searching for some kind of answer while she spoke, "Troy what does "this" all mean. I mean what do we do?"

Still holding her face, Troy looked away for a moment before looking back into her eyes as he answered her truthfully, "I don't know Tay. I haven't experienced anything like this before and I haven't been in a relationship with a woman since Gabriella".

Troy dropped his hands from her face as he turned away from her and walking over to the cage which housed an exotic looking birds. Troy began to speak slowly as he turned to face her again, "However I am willing to try, if you are? Do you want to try Tay?" he asked he softly while stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for her answer.

Taylor looked down at the ground while many questions and thoughts flowed through her mind such as, "Are you ready for this Taylor…You let go of the past, now it is time to move on…I am so scared…You need to start living again…Admit this is the **BEST** week of your life, you know you **REALLY **like him…Girl what are you waiting for, you know you have feelings for this man, answer him…Are you going to answer him…Taylor wake up an answer **TROY**!"

What felt like an eternity to Troy as he could see her mind work as her face seem to display all her feelings of confusion, worry, surprise, happiness, and dare he say fear? She walked up to him peering into his blue eyes praying with her heart that she would look into them forever before answering a nervous Troy standing in front of her.

"Yes" she replied. Her voice was strong and full of certainty as she looked up at him through her eye lashes.

Troy smiled as he bent over and scooped Taylor into a hug while he lifted her off the ground swinging her around. Troy never felt so full or happy before except when the Lakers won the championship. He placed her back down on the ground and then kissed her passionately before pulling away and grabbing her hand leading her to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked as she tried to keep up with him while looking at the birds they didn't get to see yet.

"We need to go. I have a surprise for you. Don't worry you will love it", he replied as he looked down at his watch and before turning to her with a smile.

Sooner than you could blink an eye they were in the car heading back on the road, while Taylor sat in her seat looking at Troy overjoyed, she wondered what exactly he had up his sleeve. Troy interrupted her thoughts with a question.

Taylor shook her head as she asked, "What did you say?"

Troy chuckled as he looked at her, "How much did you pack?"

"I don't know…an outfit for dinner, that's if we go and some casual wear for tomorrow along with toiletries. Why?" she asked.

"That's enough" he murmured as he turned the car in a direction opposite of the hotel.

"Wait! Where are we going" Taylor asked as her head whipped around with a confused look on her face.

Troy smiled again as he said, "I told you Tay, it is a surprise. You will know soon enough".

Troy turned down what look like a dirt road. Taylor could see up ahead was a tall chain linked fence surrounding the vast area and a security booth. Troy pulled up to the booth while reaching in his pocket to pull out his identification.

"Bruce Warren should have provided clearance for my guest and me" he said as he handed his ID to the security guard.

"Of course Mister Bolton you and your guest are clear. Please park your vehicle to the right of the hanger. The aircraft is on the runway waiting, sir. Have a wonderful flight" said the guard as he handed Troy back his ID and pressed a button to opened the gate.

Taylor sitting stunned in her seat turned to Troy before asking, "What aircraft? Are we going some where?"

Troy turned to her with no expression and simply responded, "Yes".

Troy pulled the vehicle in where he was directed and told Taylor to grab her things. Taylor grabbed her bag as Troy pulled out his from the trunk then locked the car setting the alarm. He then started walking over to a man in a business suit that was walking towards him with a huge smile.

"Troy how are you doing?" said the man as he held out his hand for Troy to shake.

"Martin, it's good to see you man and thanks for helping Bruce and me out. I owe you. I want you to meet a very special friend of mine, Taylor McKessie" Troy said as he grabbed an overwhelmed Taylor by the hand bringing her to his side.

"Taylor this is Martin Shultz, he owns this airport and the plane we are about to board." Troy reported to Taylor.

She held out her hand and whispered a soft hello to Martin. Her mind was completely spinning. All three were walking towards the business jet while Troy was rattling off directions to Martin.

"Here is the key's to car. Could you make sure the driver from the hotel get them? Also make sure they have the correct arrival time for when we come back and that the limo is here for us?" Troy asked before they continued up the stairs to board the plane.

"Don't worry Troy between Bruce and I we have got you covered. You just enjoy your trip. Nice meeting you Taylor" Martin replied as he shook Troy's hand once more, waved at Taylor before turning around to heading back to the hangar.

Troy gently pulled Taylor up the stairs of the aircraft since she was still in shock about the whole situation. Once they entered the plane Taylor gasped as she never been in something so lavish since the Aston Martin. White leather seats, that folded out into a reclining position like a LAZY-BOY were facing them. Everything was accented in a beautiful wood paneling with gold trim accenting it. A female flight attendant was waiting on them holding a silver tray, while the male co-pilot was grabbing their luggage out of their hand to place it safely below.

Taylor sat next to the window and buckled her seatbelt after Troy asked for some water for the both of them, she touched his harm completely astonished and asked, "Troy what is going on? Where are you taking me?"

Troy leaned in closely to her and kissed her lips softly before answering, "Don't worry I am not taking you out of the country. Just sit back and relax baby. It will be a quick flight" he finished as he took the bottled water from the flight attendant and passed one to Taylor.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders and decided to relax and go with the flow (which is **VERY **hard for her) as she knew in her heart she trusted Troy. After she took a drink from her water she placed it on the built in tray in front of her before she gently placed her hand on Troy's arm causing him to look at her while she spoke, "Okay Troy Bolton, this is the **LAST** surprise you are allotted for a while. I don't think I can take much more of these extravagant gestures. Now I am going to try to sneak a little nap in, but if I forget to tell you this before the end of the night, thank you for a wonderful day and making me feel like the luckiest woman alive."

Troy smiled at her lovingly before he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly and then placed another kiss on her lips.

"There is no luck here baby, only fate" he replied against her mouth. Troy leaned back in his seat before giving her a quick wink. Taylor smiled as she turned around to face forward to see the captain introduce him self and tell them they would be in the air in about five minutes. The take off was smooth and Taylor looked out the window as the sun slowly began to set in the sky. She felt the heaviness of her eyes and finally gave in as she drifted to sleep with a smile.

OKAY SO I WASN'T GOING TO ORIGINALLY END THE CHAPTER HERE, BUT I FIGURED WHAT THE HELL. SO WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK TROY IS TAKING TAYLOR. I AM WORKING ON FIFTEEN NOW, SO IT SHOULD BE UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE. OH AND DON'T WORRY MORE STEAMY, CRAZY SEXY RELATIONS BETWEEN TROY AND HIS GIRL TAYLOR WILL BE COMING UP SOOOOOOOOOOOOON.


	15. I Always Wanted More Author's Note

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to leave a note and thank **EACH** one of you for reading this story and making it a favorite. I am sorry I do not have Chapter Fifteen posted yet. Unfortunately some little thing called "**LIFE**" caught up with me today and let's just say it left me in no mood to write "**LOVE**" or "**ROMANCE**". I should have the chapter completed at least in a day or two. I'm sorry for the delay, but hang in there with me.

Thanks!

Monica


	16. Chapter 16

**DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You! **THIS CHAPTER HAS ACTUAL LOCATIONS AND PEOPLE THAT ARE REAL. I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

Hey Everyone! I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but as I said before I was going thru some personal drama and it was really hard for me at the time to write about love and romance when mine was kinda in limbo. Anyway I strongly believe things happen for a reason, and whatever happens, happens, with that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter which is nice and _**LOONNGG**_. I hope it was worth the wait. Can't wait to read what you think!

-M

**Chapter Sixteen – What was once Lost, is now Found**

Taylor slowly stirred as bright lights where shinning through her closed eyes. As she slowly opened them she heard Troy's voice in her ear, "Wake up beautiful".

Once Taylor regained her wits she turned and looked out of the window and gasped. She knew exactly where they were, although she had never visited this place before. She had only seen Las Vegas in movies or on travel specials. She turned to Troy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"**VEGAS**? My surprise is **LAS VEGAS**?" she asked him full of excitement.

Before Troy could answer her, he noticed her smile slowly leaving her face and turning into a look of confusion and concern. Troy face to face with this sudden change became generally concerned as he quickly asked Taylor what was on her mind.

"Well you are bringing me to Vegas…I mean…I like you Troy…a lot actually…ummm but what are we **DOING** here?" she asked stammering and turning red in the process.

Troy frowned as he listened to her, before it clicked what she was getting at. Troy let out a boisterous laugh before he waved his hand to cut her off, "Taylor don't worry. I didn't plan anything crazy. We are **NOT** getting married or anything. I just wanted to have some fun, you know be spontaneous" he finished reassuring her fears as he leaned towards her taking in her lips and kissing her softly.

Taylor let out a smile sigh of relief and quickly found her self nibbling on Troy's bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside his warm inviting mouth.

"God, he tastes so good" she thought as she heard Troy let out a deep moan while her tongue continues to massage his.

Troy brought his hands up to cup her face, slowly caressing the sides before bringing his one hand around to the back of her head and into her hair. Their kissing was becoming more needy and passionate as Taylor's hand grabbed a hold of the bottom of Troy's shirt pulling him closer to her. Lost in each other they did not hear the person approaching them, until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem. Mister Bolton, we will be landing shortly sir. Could you both return your seats to the upright position?" the flight attendant asked blushing slightly for interrupting the new couple.

"Sure" Troy replied breathlessly as he pulled away from Taylor, his eyes still on hers for a moment before clearing his throat and turning around to fix his seat.

Taylor did the same with her chair and then smoothed her hair down as the plane slowly made it descent onto the runway. After landing in an exclusive landing strip of the airport, the captain and co-pilot came out from behind the curtains to thank Troy for traveling with them and asked if they could get an autograph and photo with him. Troy happily obliged since this little trip was planned at the last minute and he appreciated what they did for him. As they stepped off of the plane and onto the runway they were greeted by a black stretch hummer limo.

Taylor turned to Troy giddy as she told him, "You know Bolton I could get use to this."

Troy laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him as he replied, "Good, cause I could get use to this too."

He kissed her gently by her temple as the driver opened the door for them. Taylor knew exactly what Troy meant, and her heart could not stop beating. His eyes told her what he was thinking. She smiled as she ducked her head and climbed inside of the vehicle with Troy following closely behind. As the vehicle began to slowly pull out of the airport Taylor leaned back against Troy smiling and laughing as she quizzed him on where they were going. "I've never been so happy" she thought as the car turned onto the strip.

Taylor could not believe what she was seeing as she "Oh" and "Ah" with excitement as they drove down the Las Vegas strip. It was truly magnificent and she had never seen anything like this before in her whole life. Troy sat back in the seat watching Taylor's face fill up with amazement. A sudden rush of pride and happiness swept through him as he watched her reaction of pure joy and appreciation.

"Wow" Taylor whispered bringing her hands to her mouth as they turned off the strip approaching the Palms Hotel and Casino. They pulled into the porte-cochere of the newest tower (Fantasy) where she could see the large Playboy® Bunny sign on the outside of the tower lit up and changing the image on the façade every few seconds. Taylor walked around in circles taking in all the sights and sounds around her. Troy grabbed her by the waist and headed to the doors when a gentleman in a high end suit approached him surrounded by two large men. Troy let go of Taylor for a moment as he approached the man in the center with a grin as the shook hands and did a man hug. They talked amongst themselves for a moment as Taylor could pick up on bits of their conversation. She stood back patiently and watched the two men interact. She looked down at the ground for a moment before realizing she was being watched as her eyes met the dark-haired older gentleman who was staring at her before giving her a big smile and turning to Troy.

"Hey Troy are you going to introduce me to this beauty or will I have to do it myself" he said smiling at Taylor.

Troy chuckled as he reached back for Taylor's hand bringing her next to him, "George this is Taylor. Taylor this is George Maloof Jr. He and his family own the Palms." Troy finished the introduction looking between the two.

"Wow" Taylor replied stunned as she looked up at Troy and then stuck her hand out for George to shake.

He simply chuckled as he took her hand and flipped it over gently kissing the back of her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Taylor. Troy here is a lucky man" he said staring down at the brown skinned woman. A red sports car pulled into the area which caught George's attention as he brought his head up and looked back at Troy and Taylor.

"Well Troy I've got to run before I hear it from the Misses. I made sure everything is set up to your request. These two guys are you security for the night so you won't be hassled. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything give me a call. Now Mike will take you up to the suite. Nice to meet you again Taylor" he yelled as he entered the red Lamborghini and pulled out on to the road.

Troy and Taylor watched George leave silently, before Troy turned and looked down at her with those blue eyes before nodding his head for them to head inside.

As they walked into the room Taylor's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes as they walked into Hugh Hefner Sky Villa ™. It was truly amazing and over whelming as she was faced with incredible views and luxury. Taylor did not know where to look she headed over to the large living room area and bar, nervous to touch anything. Her eyes caught sight of the Playboy® pool and Jacuzzi that gave a spectacular view of the strip. Still taking in the sights she didn't notice Troy coming up and standing beside her.

"I rendered you speechless again. Man, if anyone would have told me back in high school this would have happened I would have thought they were nuts" he said teasingly to Taylor while pulling her hand as they walked to the glass elevator.

Taylor gave Troy a quick roll of her eyes, which caused him to laugh as he pushed the button for the elevator to go up onto the second floor. She looked over the space as they lifted up taking in the whole villa.

"You could fit my whole house in here" she muttered under her breath as they entered the second floor.

Walking hand in hand they entered the bedroom, which caused a slow seductive smile to form on Taylor's mouth. She let go of Troy's hand which caused him to turn around in confusion. Troy noticed her smile and the "up to no good" look on her face as she glanced at him and the large round bed on the other side of the room. He chuckled softly before walking slowly over to her. Stopping right in front of Taylor he smiled down at her, his eyes full of confidence and lust as he bent his head down taking her lips into his. Taylor welcomed his kiss, as she reached up with her right hand, bringing his head down closer to hers. She could feel his strong arms embrace her, while his hands roamed freely over her body. Taylor moved her left hand under his shirt to his rock hard abs, when Troy suddenly pulled away like her hand was on fire. Panting she looked at him with questioning eyes as he, stepped back again running his hands over his face shaking his head.

"Baby if you touch me like that, you will not get to see what else I have planned for you. Please don't look at me that way, I want you Taylor. In the worst way, but I am not done with the surprises. We will have time for that and **MUCH** more I promise", Troy said with his voice quivering as some explicit thoughts ran through his mind. "So do me a favor get freshen up, you will find something nice in the closet. I will be back in a little over an hour."

Taylor stood motionless in the bedroom as she watched Troy hesitantly walk by her and out the bedroom. Still out of breath and a little disappointed she ran her hands through her ebony hair as she placed her purse and sunglasses on the night table. She walked closer over to the round bed and let out as exasperated sigh as she sat down on the edge and laid back. "Oh this is comfortable," she thought as she closed her eyes for a moment.

She opened them and was welcomed by her reflection from the mirror above her. A large smile resurfaced on her face as an image of Troy and her making love seeped into her mind. She let out a sigh of content as she twirled her hair in her hands before telling her self to get up and get ready. She pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the closet to look at what Troy mentioned a few minutes earlier. Taylor peered inside the closet and gasped as she looked at the items hanging inside. Inside was a red Herve Leger cap-sleeved bandage dress with a sweet-heart neckline. She could tell it was form fitting while holding it up to her body. The dress stopped just above her knee. She hung the dress back up and nearly swooned when she saw the black leather four inch Christian Louboutin shoes staring up at her. She picked them up and turned them over to look at the famous red soles peaking from the bottom of the shoes. She placed them down back on the floor and when the lingerie hanging in the corner caught her eye. Seeing the items were from La Perla she took the silk and tulle black bra with matching thong into her hands while shaking her head.

"Wow that Troy Bolton wants me to look hot tonight and that is **EXACTLY **what he is going to get" she said to herself as she placed the lingerie back in the closet and headed over to her bag to grab her toiletries and head into the shower. After showering and applying lotion all over her body, Taylor heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is" she muttered as she glanced over to the clock to see how much time she had. She quickly threw on the terrycloth robe and headed to the door. She was greeted by two tall, fairly thin, well dressed men and woman in black suit with platinum blonde hair which she wore intricate ponytail.

"Are you Miz. Taylor McKessi?" one of the gentlemen asked with a heavy accent.

"Yes" Taylor replied slightly hesitating not sure on what to make of the people standing in front of her.

"Well my name Michael, this here is my assistant Robert we are here to do you hair." He said while looking her up and down.

Taylor turned to the woman which she noticed had a small ball piercing over her lip who smiled, "I'm Kelli and I am here to do your make-up which you won't need much because you are a natural beauty".

The two men nodded in agreement as they stared at Taylor. She smiled and uttered a faint "Thank you" while holding the door open and stepping to the side to let them in.

"Well where should we go" she asked not knowing what to do.

"Well the bathroom will have the best lighting, right Kelli?" Michael asked looking for confirmation from Kelli.

She nodded in agreement as he continued, "So why don't you show us your dress, so we can get an idea of what to do and Robert will go and set up."

Taylor nodded okay as they all entered the elevator headed back to the top of the villa. She pulled out the dress and shoes which seem to excite both Michael and Kelli.

"I got it" he yelled clapping his hands full of excitement. "I am thinking Old-Hollywood vixen. You know, Veronica Lake curls. Very sexzzy, very va va voom."

"I agree with you. I will keep most of the make up simple. I will make her eyes dramatic by adding a lash or two. I will not apply anything heavy on the face except for highlighting the cheekbones, but the lips. The lips will demand attention since I will do them in cherry red to match the dress. She will look smashing" Kelli added as she looked over Taylor's face.

"Okay let's get to it, we don't have much time" Michael said as he hurried Taylor into the bathroom.

Taylor was enjoying the pampering she was receiving and all three people were real characters. It was chaotic in the bathroom as they all went to work on Taylor turning her into the "Ultimate Seductress" as Michael called it.

When they were done, Taylor barely recognized her reflection as she stared back at herself. She looked glamorous, sophisticated, and very sexy. Her skin was glowing, her hair shined and her natural pout lips covered in a red gloss begged to be kissed. As they headed out of the suite, Michael turned to her and gave her directions, "Now stay up here. Mister Bolton will be here any minute to pick you up. Have a wonderful evening darhzling."

He air kissed both side of her cheeks and headed out the door. Taylor quickly turned around and took the steps instead of waiting for the elevator to the top floor. She threw off her robe and put on the lingerie and dress. Right as she was stepping into her shoes she heard the door open and close.

Troy voice boomed through the villa as he called up to her, "Taylor, you ready to go."

"I will be right down" she yelled back as she did a 360˚ looking at herself in the mirror smoothing her dress. She loved how it hung tightly to every curve accenting her full breast, tiny waist, curvaceous hips, and lushes backside. She grabbed her black clutch, spayed some perfume and headed to the elevator. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she saw Troy standing by the bar with a glass in his hand looking out the floor to ceiling windows. He turned around when he heard the elevator open and caught a glimpse of Taylor. She took in Troy as her eyes skimmed over his black Armani suit with a matching black shirt and tie underneath. His golden tanned skin and light eyes were a nice contrast to the darkness of his apparel. He looked like a God, Taylor thought to herself as she made her way over to him. It wasn't until she was standing in front of him that caused Troy to nearly topple over. Taylor watched closely as Troy's eyes scanned her body. She could see his jaw tighten as he lowered his eyes towards her breast and down to her legs. A low whistle was released from his mouth as his eyes returned up her body and baring into her own.

"You look amazing Taylor. Absolutely amazing, I'm the luckiest guy here" he said walking up to her slowly and then placing his hands on her hips pulling her to him.

Taylor felt shiver run down her spine as she felt his breath on her face. She raised her eyes looking into his lust filled blue eyes before responding, "You don't look to bad yourself, but must I remind you Troy, that we have plans. So remove that look from your face and take me out."

Taylor fluttered her eye lashes flirtatiously at Troy as she pulled away from him.

Troy grunted playfully, "I can't help myself baby. You look good enough to eat."

He stopped and clicked his tongue while his eyes bore into her as they darkened with lust, "Maybe I will get to do that later, but first dinner" he said seductively.

Taylor nodded as Troy grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and down to one of the best restaurants in Vegas called, Nove Italiano Restaurant. Once seated at there table Taylor took in the elegant surroundings, large framed plasma TV screens and floor to ceiling topiaries. Directly above the restaurant was the Playboy™ Club, in which she decided to drill Troy about.

"So Troy, how many times have you been at the club?" she asked drinking her cocktail.

"I don't know a couple of times since it opened. I honestly do not come to Vegas very often, but when I do I have a good time" he said smirking at her.

"Oh really a good time and what does that include?" Taylor asked teasingly.

"All that Vegas has to offer" he answered with a smile, playing along with Taylor as he took a sip of his drink.

They continued their good-natured banter with one another enjoying each other's company. Taylor was having the time of her life. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. While she tried to recollect her last memory of enjoyment, which she figured it was with Kelly Jo her mind landed on an inevitable thought. Taylor was leaving in two days. She would have to return back to her life in Miami. She would return to the lab and to her dog, but how could she return to a half life when Troy had opened her eyes to a full one. Troy noticed immediately Taylor's change in demeanor as her body language suddenly shifted. She had a frown on her face and she seemed to be having an internal emotional throw down of some kind. She was returning to woman he first ran into at the reunion. He gave her a few minutes with her thoughts before he cleared his throat as dessert was being placed in front of them.

"A penny for your thoughts, what's wrong Taylor?" he asked as he grabbed his fork cutting into his almond crusted cherry cheesecake.

Taylor shook her head as she softly replied, "Nothing".

Troy annoyed that she obviously lying to him, dropped his fork on the side of the plate which landed with a loud clank causing a few people around them to look in their direction.

"Okay you want to answer me truthfully now Taylor? I thought we were past this?" Troy said with a hint of irritation ringing in his voice.

Taylor huffed and let out a deep breath as she looked into his breathtaking blue eyes which were trying to read her brown. She silently nibbled on her molten chocolate cake, taking small bites unable to eat since she had lost her appetite. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Not wanting Troy to see her this way, she turned her head away from him as she began to talk, "Troy…this has been the best week of my life. Not because of all the things you have done, but just spending time with you. I…I just realized I will be leaving for Miami in two days. I will be returning back to my old life."

Taylor dropped her head as a single tear fell down her cheek. Troy sighed deeply as he sat back in his chair. He sat across from Taylor watching as she fought back the tears as her voice quivered. His heart ached watching the beautiful woman in front of him who he had grown to feel strongly about, struggle with the reality of their lives. This included them living on completely opposite coast. Troy sat in his chair in silence before he said her name; his voice was strong but comforting.

"Taylor…I know this may be hard to do, but let's not think about this now. We will talk about it soon, but before we do that, let's continue to enjoy the time have with each other. Right now, in this moment."

Before she could respond he reached across the table to place her hands in his. He squeezed them as he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Please?"

Taylor sniffled and nodded her head as she removed her hands so she could wipe her tears away. She started to laugh for a moment and shook her head as she mentioned that she always had the worst timing. She excused herself as she headed to the ladies room to freshen up. Taylor blotted her cheeks and was about to retouch her make-up when she noticed two women who walked into the room. Both were overly done up and there outfits were far too revealing for her taste. Their make-up was done in almost a pornographic way and their hair was overly dyed. Taylor looked away as she continued to straightening up as the woman had a conversation behind her.

"Girl I am so glad we decided to do this trip. I needed to get out of L.A., ugh so over the **DRAMA** at the club you know?" The tall blonde said while she was looking at herself in the mirror and playing with her hair.

The noticeably dyed raven haired woman who was just as tall but a little thicker and had enormous painfully obvious breast implants replied with a nod as she spoke, "Yeah Lise I know. **OMG,** did you notice who was out there? Troy Bolton…you know he plays for the Lakers."

Taylor stopped her movements for a moment as she pulled out her lip gloss to reapply while listening to their conversation.

"Yes I did notice him. Oh girl he looked so good. I tell you he is the epitome of sexy. All I know is I must meet him girl" Lise the blonde said with a naughty giggle.

"Well he was with a woman. She was pretty; beautiful actually I've never seen her before" the raven hair woman said with confusion on her face as she tried to place Taylor in her mind.

"Oh that doesn't matter. Anyone who is anyone knows Troy Bolton is a player. He doesn't commit. He can't he just likes to have fun. And guess what so do I" Lise said her voice full of implications.

Taylor was furious as blood rushed to her face. She never considered her self a jealous woman or one who would ever fight for a man, but hearing these women talk about Troy set something off in her. She wanted to grab that blond bimbo by her stringy extensions and use her as a human mop. It was in that moment that Taylor knew she had deep feelings for Troy and she was going to do her best not to let him go. She knew she didn't want to reveal her feelings to him right away. She didn't want to scare him off. However she could stake her claim without him knowing it and that was going to begin right now.

"Ahem" Taylor said loudly as she finished applying her lip gloss.

Lise gave her a nasty look through the mirror before she snickering, "Yes…you got a problem?"

Taylor closed her eyes for a moment so she didn't fly off the handle and kill this woman staring at her with an attitude. Taylor continued to examine her face before her eyes met Lise in the mirror.

"Actually I do. You see I **AM** the woman who is with Troy Bolton and though I do find it flattering that you find him attractive. Which he is, I mean **WHAT **woman wouldn't? I do, however find it disrespectful the way you are speaking about him. Now I know how he behaved in the past, and well honey the past is the past but" Taylor said with her voice trailing as she closed her clutch and headed towards the door.

Once reaching it, she quickly turned around and finished her statement to the shocked and embarrassed woman standing in front of her, "**I'M** his future, so **BACK THE FUCK OFF**!" Taylor warned narrowing her eyes as she swung around and headed out of the bathroom chuckling as she left the woman standing in the room with there mouths a gaped.

Troy noticed the wicked grin on Taylor's face as she headed towards the table. He stood up smiling at her as she stopped in front of him.

"Well what have you been up to beautiful" Troy asked her as he embraced her body grazing his lips over her cheek.

"Nothing I just ran into two of your fans in the ladies room" she replied sweetly as she sat back in her seat.

"Oh really" Troy replied as he raised his eyebrow looking at her.

He chuckled while shaking his head as he motioned for the waiter to bring the check.

"Well where are they? You know how much I love to meet my fans", he said lightheartedly.

"They were a little taken aback, when I said that I knew you. I think I left them a little…"

Taylor stopped thinking of the right word to use without giving away what went down in the restroom.

"Lost for words" she finished and smiled as she drank the rest of her cocktail.

Troy gave her a knowing smile before he replied, "I bet they were."

He reached out and touched her face gently, before paying the bill and escorting them to the exit of the establishment.

While heading towards the doors Taylor noticed the two women from the restroom out the corner of her eye. They were staring at her and Troy whispering to one another. She raised an eyebrow acknowledging them, before returning her eyes to the doors.

After leaving the restaurant they headed up to the night club Moon. Troy proudly ushered Taylor into the club and VIP section. He shook hands with a few celebrities and introduced Taylor. Taylor recognized all of them from film and T.V. They all nodded and said their hello's to her. A couple was so bold to stare and hit on her in front of Troy, causing him to glare angrily before leading them away to their private booth. Troy ordered some drinks as Taylor snuggled in closer to him leaning part of her body into his chest. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She turned and looked up at him right when the drinks arrived. "Man he is so sexy" she thought as Troy spoke to the server. She watched how his mouth moved when he was speaking and how he lips would curl and then separate in a sly smile. Taylor began to feel tingly all over her body. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol taking effect or the sexiness of their surroundings but she could feel her blood begin to race and that all knowing heat returning in between her legs. She took a sip of her mojito and leaned into Troy whispering in his ear, "So you want to take a crack at the dance floor?"

Troy looked down at the woman leaning into his chest and noticed a naughty flicker in her eyes. He was so intrigued by her. He smiled at her after he took one more sip of his jack and coke allowing her to pull him onto the dance floor.

Taylor strut her stuff in front of him putting on a show as she swayed her hips from side to side. Troy could not remove his eyes from her large round ass that was swaying in front of him. The dress he brought her left little to the imagination and he was beginning to feel that familiar tightness in his pants. As they entered the dance floor one of Taylor's favorite old school joints came on, "Murder She Wrote" by Chaka Demus & Pliers.

"Oh I love this song" she exclaimed as she motioned with her pointer finger for Troy to come close.

Troy willingly obeyed as he was appreciating this aggressive Taylor. He slowly walked up to Taylor and placed his hands on her hips. He bent his legs placing one in between hers. Soon both of their bodies were swaying and rocking with one another along with the rhythm. Both Troy and Taylor were getting into the song grinding their hips looking into each others eyes, when Taylor suddenly bushed back away from him. She began to rotate her hips around in a circle until her back was against Troy's chest. She began to grind her ass into Troy's crotch, before she bent over face forward giving him a full view of her wiggling behind.

"Fuck" Troy murmured as he saw her booty wiggle in front of him.

Troy could feel the dull throbbing in his pants as he became hard and didn't know if he could contain himself while they were in such close quarters in a public setting.

Sensing Troy's growing need Taylor flipped her hair and stood back up right as she turned around to look into Troy's eyes. Giving him a teasing glance she walked away from him heading out of the club. Troy quickly followed her out as he threw money on their table as they headed back up to the suite. Once they entered the suite Taylor headed right to the stairs to the bedroom. Troy came up behind her and roughly pulled her to his body. She let out a faint gasp before wiggling out of his grip and walking forward.

"No baby not tonight. Tonight we are doing this **MY** way" she said directly to him.

Troy stood before her completely dumbfounded. He never knew she could be this way. Taylor smiled at Troy's utter shock as she began to give him directions.

"I want you to remove **ALL** your clothes, but leave your underwear on" she told him staring in his eyes.

Troy gave her a mischievous glance before he removed his open jacket. He quickly pulled of his tie and shirt. Next was his undershirt, shoes and socks. He still had his pants on when he looked up at her again, raising his eyebrow questioning her.

"Yes Mister Bolton I want you to remove your pants" her response came out breathy in an almost whisper.

Taylor was so turned on watching Troy strip for her. She watched as he removed his clothes how his muscles seem to ripple with each movement. He slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttons his pants. In a swift move, the pants were on the floor and he was stepping out of them. Troy stood up as he watched Taylor's eyes cloud with desire as she stared looked over his body as he stood in front of her in only his black boxer briefs. Troy could feel his excitement build as he watched her walk closer to him. She stopped inches away from his body. He wanted so much to pull her to him, but she gave him a glance that said otherwise.

"Sit on the bed" she directed him as she pointed to the large round bed behind them.

Without saying a word Troy sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Taylor slowly pull down the zipper that was placed in the front of her dress. The room was lit up by the lights of the blustering little city below and it seems to highlight her skin as it was slowly revealed to him. Troy breathed in deeply as he saw the curvature of her breast that was held up in a black silk and tulle bra which left nothing to the imagination. He swallowed audibly as the zipper lowered showing off her waist and the curve of those hips he loved to place his hands on. Taylor watched Troy's eyes as they drifted down her body. She could see his growing need as it was becoming more and more evident as she looked down past his waist. When the zipper finally reached its end she opened the dress, pulling it off her body and allowing it to fall on the floor. Now standing in her underwear and heels she walked over to Troy slowly, speaking to him with each step.

"Troy Bolton, I know you have been with many women…" she said softly.

Troy began to explain, but Taylor held her hand up to silence him.

"That's okay, I don't care about that. What I want is to know that if you want me, then that will be part of your past. Because Troy I know I am not going to want to share you" she finished as she stopped directly in front of him with his head on the same level at her full breast.

She bent down and lifted his chin as she brought her mouth to his. She softly placed a kiss on his mouth. Her tongue skimmed over his lips before he parted them allowing hers to take refuge in his mouth. She heard him grunt when she pulled back from him. Lowering her self to her knees, she reached out with her hand and began to rub the noticeable bulge in his underwear. Troy threw back his head with a moan as the sheer touch of her hand almost caused him to release early.

"So Troy Bolton, what are you thinking? Are you going back to L.A. to take in more new lovers?" Taylor asked as she reached into his underwear and taking him in her hand.

Troy squeezed his eyes tightly as his breath quicken, he began to respond to her when he exclaimed, "Oh **SHIT**!"

Her tongue had darted out of her mouth and licked the tip of his throbbing shaft. She sat their breathing on him, making him feel sensations all over his body as she watched him try to regain control. Troy opened his blue eyes and Taylor never saw so much lust and desire in him before as he spoke to her, "Taylor, you had **ME** baby since the kiss at the reunion. This, what you are doing now just solidifies it in my mind."

That was all Taylor needed to hear as she wrapped her mouth around him. Troy yelled out in pleasure as he felt her warm, moist, mouth take all of him in. He knew he was big and no woman was ever able to take him in all the way before. He could feel that urge as his balls began to tighten and he yelled for her to stop, but Taylor didn't want too. She continued to please him with her mouth and tongue until she felt a gush of warm liquid spurting into the back of her mouth oozing down her throat. Troy was panting as she wiped her mouth and looked up into his eyes. He felt a familiar tingle and smirked as he grabbed his arms and pulled Taylor onto his lap kissing her. Taylor confused by the smirk, gasped allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She could feel that Troy was still ready to go and this caused her own excitement to increase. She began to slowly grind herself against him, moaning as his erection brushed against her sensitive nub. Troy bent her head back and let his tongue roam freely tracing circles on her neck before landing at her sensitive spot and sucking in. He felt her shudder in his arms and he smiled as his one hand went to the back of her bra and unclasping it. He threw the bra on the floor and lowered his head as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Troy" Taylor moaned out as the pleasure she was feeling was leaving her breathless.

Troy stood up and flipped Taylor over so she was now lying on the bed and his body was on top of hers. She looked up on the ceiling to see a mirror with their reflections. She watched as Troy removed her shoes before continuing to kiss and nibble at her skin as he came up to the waist band of her underwear. Without hesitation he quickly removed the black lacey obstacle and then spread her legs as he dove in, tasting her sensitive flesh. In the matter of seconds Taylor had reached the brink as her orgasm raced through her body. Troy heard her scream his name as her body began to tremble below him. Troy continued his assault on her center, first with his mouth, then with his fingers, and finally with his engorged manhood. Both yelled in delight as he entered her slowly. They clung on to one another for dear life as he increased his speed and depth of his thrust. Taylor felt like untamed animal as she begged and pleaded for Troy not to stop. He kissed her with urgency as his own need continued to grow. Taylor's second orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane. It was fast and ferocious; she knew she was seeing stars. Troy was unable to hold back his as he felt her walls cave around him. One final thrust and he screamed her name as he released inside of her. Troy rolled next to Taylor, not wanting to crush her. He pulled her so she was now lying across his chest. They both were still panting while the tingling in their bodies subsided. Troy rubbed her back as he bent forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head as her breathing leveled out letting him know she was entering sleep.

Troy softly whispered to Taylor, "You're the only woman for me Taylor McKessie and I will not let you go. Not ever."

He sighed full of contentment as his heavy eye lids gave way and he feel into a deep slumber. Troy and Taylor were both friends who had been betrayed by the ones they loved. They both had given up on love only to find out that later in life they would find it again, but in each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

**HEY PEEPS**! Sorry it has taken me a bit to update. I've been super busy. Anyway I know this may be short, but I think it is sweet. So I hope you like it. Review as always!

-M

**Chapter Seventeen – A Decision, a Promise, and a Future**

Taylor was awoken by a familiar pop ring tone on her phone. She was curled comfortably into Troy's side while his left arm draped over her as he lay motionless on his back. Taylor turned her body to grab the phone off the night stand, when she heard a slight groan as Troy tighten his grip around Taylor giving her waist a gentle squeeze.

"Baby, please tell whomever that is calling you it is too early for phone calls" he said frowning without opening his eyes.

"Especially after the late night and early morning workouts we've had, right" Taylor playfully chimed.

Troy's eyes shot open and a smile crawled across his face as he turned to look Taylor directly in the eyes.

"You know now that you mention it, I was hoping to have a repeat performance a little later. What do you think?" he asked seductively while his soft lips placed light kisses along her neck, then settling on her mouth.

"I think that can be arranged, but let me take this call first" Taylor responded in a whisper as her body began to respond to Troy making her a little flustered and flushed.

She quickly pulled away from Troy while answering the phone.

"Hey Pay" she greeted her best friend with a slight giggle as Troy continued to kiss along her neck and collarbone.

"Hey you, what's so funny at nine o'clock in the morning and **WHERE** are you?" Sharpay replied annoyed on the other line.

"I'm sorry nothing is funny" Taylor quickly responded composing her self and sitting up against the headboard while pulling the sheet over her chest and giving Troy a quick wave, motioning him to stop.

Troy gave a fake hurt expression before rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh as he lied back on the bed closing his eyes listening to Taylor talk to her best friend.

"Sure nothings wrong and I'm also the Pope but that still doesn't answer my other question" Sharpay replied with a faint snicker.

"Which is?" Taylor replied with a slight frown pretending she didn't hear the question the first time.

"Where **ARE YOU**? I called your phone several times last night but you never picked up. So then I called your parent's house and they told me that Troy had picked you up and they didn't know where he took you, but you did tell them that you would be hanging out with him all day and since you didn't know what time you would be back you took an overnight bag."

Taylor sat in the bed in silence as she listened to her friend, wondering how she was going to answer Sharpay's question. Sure she and Troy mentioned that they wanted to be together, but they needed to discuss how they were planning on making their relationship work. On top of that they never discussed if and when they would reveal it to others. Taylor felt like she was walking a fine line. This was still new to the both of them and how could she talk about it to her best friend without talking to him first. She knew she couldn't lie to Sharpay, they both knew each other **FAR** to well for that. Taylor let out a heavy sigh which caught Troy's attention. He turned and looked up at her with concern in his face, while his eyes questioned hers.

"Okay, yes Troy did pick me up yesterday. We went on a date. It was really nice and a lot of fun. We went to the zoo. When was the last time you and Zeke went there?" she asked hoping that her answer would be enough to end Sharpay's interrogation.

Sharpay sensing her friends' reluctance smiled as she continued to paint her toenails. She knew Taylor was with Troy. She could hear the happiness in her voice when she answered the phone with a giggle. She knew only a man could do that to her best friend and that man had to be Troy Bolton. She witnessed their chemistry first hand and knew it would only be a matter of time before her best friend would cave in and relax while opening her heart (as well as other areas) to him. That still didn't stop her from prodding forward in search for answers from Taylor herself.

"Stop beating around the bush McKessie. Tell me what is going on."

Taylor sighed again as she answered Sharpay carefully choosing her words as she glanced down at Troy watching his reaction, "Well let's say that I am still on the date and you are interrupting it."

Troy had sat up in the bed when he heard Taylor sigh and saw how uncomfortable she looked, like she wasn't sure how to answer whatever Sharpay was asking her. It soon dawned on him that Sharpay was probably asking Taylor questions about her whereabouts or who she was with at that moment. He knew Taylor was uncomfortable because she did not know where they stood. His belief was validated when he heard her tell Sharpay that she has interrupted her date with him. He took that cue to look into her unsure eyes, giving her a faint nod before smiling as he rubbed her arm in reassurance. Taylor tilted her head at Troy and raised her eyebrow as if she was asking him if he was sure.

"Yes I'm sure" he whispered to her before grabbing her right hand and kissing her palm.

Sharpay hearing a faint voice in the background asked Taylor the million dollar question, "Tay, is Troy with you?"

"Yes" Taylor replied softly with a smile on her face.

"Umm hmm, that is what I thought" Sharpay said before she began to laugh loudly on the phone.

"Girl, I'm so happy for you. You **NEEDED** to get some in the worst way. Maybe now you will **RELAX **for once. So tell me, is he as good as he thinks he is?" she asked teasingly.

"**SHARPAY**, not like that is **ANY** of your business, but yes…**BETTER**" Taylor answered with a giggle as she looked at Troy's confused face.

"**DAMN**…I knew it. I should have gone after that in high school" she said to herself.

"**SHARPAY**!" Taylor exclaimed.

"**KIDDING**" Sharpay replied laughing at the jealous tone Taylor was giving her over the phone.

"Well let me tell you why I am calling you so you can get back to more **IMPORTANT **matters" Sharpay hinted to her friend before continuing, "So I know it is your last night before you head back to Miami, so Zeke and I are throwing a little shindig at our place tonight. Just one last hurrah before everyone heads back home. We both know we will not see each other again until the wedding, which is **ANOTHER** reason I need to see you. I need to talk to all of my girls and finalize the designs of all of yours dresses. Make sure that you and Troy are at our place by eight o'clock. Cool?" she finished in one long breath.

Taylor shaking her head in pure amazement in how many words her friend can cram in one breath replied "Sure we will be there".

A second later, with a slight frown Taylor continued, "Hey Pay listen, please do not mention this to anyone. I mean you can tell Zeke of course, but…but not the others. Troy and I still have to talk about some things and I feel we should be the ones to let them know" she told her friend while looking at Troy.

"Sure Taylor, it's cool. I understand girl. I just hope you know I am really happy for you. You deserve this, you deserve to be loved and I think Troy is the one who can give you that and more" Sharpay told her friend with confidence.

"I hope so Pay, I really do" Taylor said while nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay well I will see you later, bye Tay."

"Bye Pay"

Taylor closed her phone and sat it back on the night stand. Her mind began to wonder back on their conversation when Troy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So Sharpay figured out about us huh?"

"Yup, well you know Pay, she is too damn clever for her own good. I know most people in high school thought she was just an ice queen, all about the exterior but…that is her disguise. She is one bright chica" Taylor replied staring straight ahead.

"Yeah I know" Troy replied before moving closer to Taylor and placing his hand on her face turning it to his. As he lowered his head to bring his mouth to hers, he felt her pull back from him before talking.

"Troy we need to talk. Talk about what happens now. You know I leave in 24 hours and so do you. What are we going to do?" she asked him her eyes filling with emotion as her voice began to waver.

Troy sighed and turned his head away from hers before running his hands over his face and then sweeping them through his hair. Troy had been dreading this moment since the first night they spent together. He knew he was falling for Taylor, **FAST** but didn't want to think about what he was going to do when their week ended. He knew what he wanted, but he had no idea if she would want the same thing. He didn't know if she would want him as much as he wanted her. Damn if he had it his way, she would be leaving with him. Moving in his home, lying in his arms, but he knew Taylor. He knew he could not ask her yet to give up the career she so carefully built and all that was important to her. He would have to let her go back to her life and when she was ready she would return to him. Only then, they would be together. Troy's heart ached as he thought about a day without waking up to his Nubian beauty, but he was willing to learn how to love her, even thousands of miles away.

Taylor studied him carefully as his eyes dropped down looking lost, sad and slightly defeated as he ran his fingers through his hair. She could tell he was in deep thought as his face wore his emotions. She could see the personal turmoil running inside of him even though he did his best to trying to hide it. Taylor was doing her best to keep her own emotions in check. The minute she spoke those dreaded words her dream state suddenly ended and she was thrust back into reality and man did it sting. She could feel the lump forming in her throat as she thought about not seeing Troy every day. She kept telling herself not to think about not being with him. She had grown to love his presence, his laugh, that smile and those eyes. "Love" what a tricky word. Taylor being such an analytical person would not accept it, but it was her damn heart that would tell her otherwise. She knew it was TOO soon to share anything like that with Troy. In a sense she was still a little guarded, I mean Troy was honest with her. She knew how he was in the past and even though he reassured her he was a changed man because of her, she knew **TIME** would only tell if that was true. Deep down Taylor wished for Troy to ask her to come back to L.A. with him, but she knew he wouldn't. She also wished that she could say yes, but she knew in her heart she could not do that.

"At least not yet anyway" Taylor thought to her self as her eyes brimming with tears reached there holding point and slowly began to spill over.

Troy still in deep thought on how he could even speak to Taylor without breaking down in front of her, felt something wet on his arm. He quickly turned to Taylor as he saw her silently crying next to him. Witnessing her slow breakdown caused his own tears to build as he reached out and grabbed her chin gently in his hand while turning her head to face his.

Taylor gasped as she saw Troy's conflicted face as a single tear fell from his crystal clear eyes before speaking to her.

"Taylor, I think we both know what we want and how we feel about each other but I don't think it is possible for us to be physically together right now" he whispered to her.

Troy turned his head away from her cussing under his breath as he tried to regain control of his emotions. He's never broke down in front of a woman, not even Gabi when she revealed her indiscretions. Troy took in a deep breath before returning his eyes to the woman he cared so deeply about and telling her all that he was feeling.

"Taylor I care for you. I care for you more than any woman in my whole entire life and…and I want nothing more than to be with you. Baby I really do and I will do **WHATEVER** it is you want me to do or ask of me. But…I can't ask you to give all you have built in your life for me right now and I can't leave L.A. I am willing to try to make it work even with the distance. That means a lot of flying and phone calls until I start training again. Who knows from there…" he finished with his voice trailing off.

Taylor wiped her eyes and face. She slowly turned her body to face Troy before bringing her hands up to his face, "Your right Troy. I'm not ready to relocate **BUT **I believe **ANYTHING** is possible."

Her soothing brown eyes seem to reassure his questioning blue while her voice was full of assertion.

"I am willing to make this work Troy by any means necessary. So I say let's go for it. Let's give the distance a couple months maybe two or three. We will take turns flying out to see one another. If everything works great, then **I PROMISE** I will move to L.A. no questions asked. And I am not saying we have to move in together, because I could get my own place. I'm saying I will move across the country to be closer to you."

Taylor finished rambling on not noticing the huge smile spreading across Troy's face. He was so scared she was going to write off their week together or run away from him, but instead she was promising to stay in his life and up root her life to be with him. Troy was ecstatic as he swooped in on Taylor taking her in his arms. Taylor shrieked as Troy pounced on her crashing his body into hers and taking her lips into his.

"Oh baby, I was so scared. So scared you wouldn't want to be with me. We **WILL** make this work Taylor I just know it" he said passionately as he kissed all over her face returning back to her mouth.

Taylor smiling at his response returned his passion by deepening their kiss and using her tongue to part his lips as hers searched this inside of his mouth causing Troy to moan. She could feel the thin sheet slip away from her body as Troy's hands began to roam. Taylor let out a faint sigh as Troy hands began to message her breast and nipples, giving her them a light flicker.

"Oh Troy, how am I going to miss this" she moaned in his ear.

"Not as much as I baby" he grunted before moving his soft lips down to her breast taking her taunt nipple in his mouth.

Taylor's body seized up bringing the nipple further into his mouth, while her juices began to coat her inner thigh. She could feel his erection pressed up against her belly as his excitement began to leak onto her stomach. She wanted Troy to make love to her but he was now torturing her with his mouth and now his fingers as they were now inside of her building up her desire for him. Troy returned his mouth to her lips which were beginning to quiver against his. He knew she was close and he wanted her wild with desire before he took her, before he made love to her showing her EXACTLY how he felt about her.

"Oh god, Troy…I'm so close" she yelled against his lips as her need became a little more frantic.

"Good baby, cum for me" he whispered in hear ear while sucking on her earlobe as Taylor climaxed in his arms.

Troy smiled at his brown goddess as she trembled in his arms coming down from her high. He brought his hand to his mouth as he licked and sucked her juices off his fingers.

"Damn Tay you taste so good" he said to her his eyes filling with lust.

Just watching Troy licking her release and commenting on her taste suddenly stirred passion back into her.

"Not as good as you feel" she replied as she spread her legs and reached down with her hand guiding Troy to her entrance.

Troy took in a sharp breath as he could feel Taylor's wet slit welcoming him inside. He slowly pushed his hips forward and moaned as he entered Taylor. She threw back her head with a moan as Troy entered her filling her completely. Troy pulled totally out of her before entering her again slowly increasing his depth from before. They both let out a groan as his hips repeated this process two more times increasing the depth and speed. Troy was being such a gentle and attentive lover as he caressed, kissed, and sucked on her body while taking moments to look in her eyes letting her see his feelings for her without speaking them. Taylor cried out for him as her hands ran up and down his arms before caressing his back. She loved feeling his muscles under her hands or his rock hard abs that brushed against her belly with each gentle stroke. Taylor's second orgasm was building deep with in her. She never felt anything like this before. Troy was putting it on her and she knew it. He was letting her know that she was his and vice versa. She felt the familiar dip in her stomach as Troy found that area inside of her that caused her to lose control and that ravished her body. By now Taylor was screaming and grabbing Troy's hair as he continued his assault on her G spot. Troy felt his release building within him as her brought her closer and closer to the edge. He lowered his mouth to hers taking her lips hostage. He soon began to moan and groan against her mouth, letting his desire take him over.

"**OH GOD** Taylor I can't take it. You feel so good baby. This will work baby, **WE** will work…Oh God Taylor you are amazing… I'm cumming baby"

Those words cause Taylor's release to rip right through her as she cried out Troy's name while she felt him explode inside of her. Tears fell from her eyes but were soon covered by Troy's soft mouth which was busy kissing them away as he held her tightly against his trembling body. She stared up at him as he slowly came to from the daze their love making put him in, she softly spoke to him while caressing his face, "Troy I…I think I am… falling for you" she stammered.

Troy's eyes widen in shock but quickly soften as he took her mouth again kissing her so deeply she had push him up and away so she could take a breath.

"Well I **KNOW** I am falling for you" he said hoarsely while staring into her eyes.

Troy then continued ,"And you know what Tay, this is only the beginning baby" he said as he moved from on top of her and rolled to her side bringing her close to him.

Kissing along her neck he whispered in her ear, "This is only the beginning Taylor Anne McKessie…the beginning."

The two lovers remained in each other's arms until it was time to get up and head back to the place where it all began. After showering, packing, and thanking everyone at the hotel, they headed back to the airport ready to answer any questions that came their way. Once Troy and Taylor were boarded on the plane as they sat on the runway waiting to take off their hands found each other's as they turned to look at one another with smiles on their faces and new found love in their hearts.


	18. Author's Note

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone!! I'm **BBBBAAAACCCCKKK**! I know it's been a **VERY** long time since I updated this story and I am afraid some of you thought I ended it that way. **OHHHH NO!** I see much more story in this Traylor saga. I apologize for being away so long. As mentioned before in my first Author's Note, I was going through a difficult time which came ahead in February. Ending a relationship (on not a great note) that lasted nearly FIVE YEARS (three weeks before that anniversary), kind of made it difficult to write about a budding romance and love. **NOW** that I am **SINGLE AGAIN AND BACK ON THE PROWL**, things are coming a little easier day by day. Now I have had this chapter (part one) half way completed for a bit now and I thought it was time to release back to you. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking it out with me. Enjoy it and more to come, I have A LOT of time to make up for………

:o)

Thanks and keep the comments comin'

Monica


	19. Chapter 18

The Return…

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

**Chapter Eighteen - The Return….Back to Reality (Part One)**

It seemed once Taylor and Troy touched back down on the grounds in Albuquerque life began to move at top speed. After thanking the crew and retrieving there luggage Taylor and Troy settled into the limo and headed towards Taylor's parents home. Taylor let out a light sigh as she sat back against the seat catching Troy's attention.

"Hey Tay, what's on your mind baby?" he asked smiling at Taylor while he ran his fingers over her exposed arm causing slight shivers in her body.

Taylor gave Troy a small smile before she began, "I hope my parents will not be upset with me again" she whispered softly.

Troy brought his hand to hers as their fingers intertwined with one another's before asking her, "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel a little guilty you know. I mean I've only spent two days with them. All the other time I've spent has been with you. I just hope they are not upset with me" she rushed out quickly while looking down at both her and Troy's hands together.

"Do you regret spending that time with me Taylor" Troy asked her as his deep blue eyes questioned her soft brown ones.

"Oh no Troy, never" she quickly replied while peering deeply in his eyes and bringing her hand to the side of his face.

"You know that I could never regret our time that we've spent together. How could I? I am completely smitten with you and you know that. I just don't want them to be upset" Taylor continued while she watched Troy's gaze lower from her eyes to her lips.

"Troy…Troy are you listening to me?" Taylor asked him as her lips curled up into a sly smile.

She knew full well that Troy was not listening to her. She saw the way he stared at her mouth so intently; he must have gotten distracted by her lip gloss. His eyes became transfixed on her full and sensuous mouth and she saw the hazy gaze that was beginning to form in his eyes as she continued to speak.

"Baby I heard every word you just said" Troy firmly reassured Taylor while his eyes never left her mouth.

"Okay so if you heard me, then what did I just say?" Taylor whispered seductively as she leaned closer to Troy.

As Taylor leaned into Troy, closing the gap between them, she got a nice whiff of his cologne and let out a faint sigh.

"Ummm I could get lost that scent", she stated softly to herself.

Troy's eyes never left Taylor's lips as he leaned in closer to her and began to speak.

"You said that you did not regret one moment of the time we spent together" Troy replied his voice husky as he removed his hand from Taylor's to bring it to her lips and began to trace them with his fingers.

Taylor sharply took in deep breath once she felt Troy's finger tips on her soft lips. Troy quickly brought his eyes to hers as his hand moved from her lips and to the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him so he could lower his mouth to hers. Taylor let out another faint sigh while allowing Troy to deepen the kiss. Soon both lovers were lost in each other's mouths. As they nibbled, sucked, and tasted one another mouths, neither one noticed that the limo had come to a complete stop and they had reached Taylor's parents home.

"Ahem…Mr. Bolton…Ms. McKessie…we've reached Ms. McKessies's destination" the driver announced professionally while his face turned a deep red.

"Ah…yeah…sorry about that man, were getting out. I will only be a few minutes and then we can head to my folks place" Troy said to the driver as he and Taylor pulled apart and straighten up themselves before getting out of the vehicle.

They walked up the path leading to the front door together with Troy carrying Taylor's bag in one hand and her hand in another.

"Mom…Dad…It's me" Taylor yelled out to her parents as they both entered the home closing the door behind them.

Troy placed Taylor's luggage to the side of the steps, while Taylor continued to yell out for her parents.

"Taylor honey is that you" Mrs. McKessie replied as she came around the corner wiping her hands with a dish towel.

Lila McKessie was a petite woman like her daughters. Along with the height she shared the same mocha with a hint of spice complexion. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a matching cream camisole and sweater set. Her hair was a little longer than her daughters and styled into a simple French braid. Any person who did not know she was Taylor's mother could easily mistake her for another sister. She did not have a single wrinkle on her smooth face. Lila broke into a smile as she took a look at Taylor and Troy in the entrance way of her home.

"Hey Mom, I hope you and Dad didn't worry about me. I told him I may not be home last night and I…" Taylor rushed as she hugged her mother.

"Oh honey…no you don't have to explain. Your father told me you probably wouldn't be home last night. I am just finishing getting dinner ready. I sent your Dad to the store to pick up some items I forgot. Now your sister, Terrence, and the baby will be joining us tonight. They should be here in an hour and a half. I know you will be leaving tomorrow but I was hoping that you would have a least one last meal with your family this evening."

"Of course Mom, I was planning on spending this time with you since I do leave tomorrow. Um a little later I was going to go out with Troy to Sharpay's and Zeke's…their doing a little BBQ since this will be all the gang's last night together before we fly back home. We won't get to see each other again until the wedding. Which reminds me, did you get your invitation for you and Dad?" Taylor asked her mother.

"Taylor Ann McKessie, I know I raised you better than this. Yes we got the invitation to Sharpay's and Zeke's wedding, but that is not important. You have this handsome young man waiting patiently behind you to be re-introduced to your mother. Don't you think it is about time that you did so?" Lila McKessie chided her daughter for her moment of forgetting her manners.

"Oops…I'm sorry about that, Mom this Troy Bolton. We graduated together at East High, do you remember. He played basketball with Chad" Taylor stated as she turned around to look at Troy.

"Taylor I maybe getting older, but I do remember all your friends from high school. I certainly would remember the ones that are exceptionally handsome, very talented, and who can get your father a buzzed about a silly car. Come over here Troy and give me a hug. My goodness boy you have grown up" Lila said with a chuckle as Troy walked forward and embraced the petite woman in a bear hug.

"Mrs. McKessie it is so good to see you again" Troy said with a smile as he stood back up.

"It is good to see you too sweetie. Now I expect you will be joining us for dinner, no?" she asked Troy as she turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen.

"Um…I wasn't planning on it Mrs. McKessie. I was going to head back to my folks place and then come by later to pick up Taylor. I don't want to disturb this time with your family" Troy finished as he looked at Taylor before turning his attention back to the small woman giving him a serious look.

"Troy now you are really being silly. You wouldn't be disturbing a thing. We would be happy to have you dine with our family tonight" she responded.

"Thank you Mrs. McKessie. I really do appreciate it, but I do need to head home myself. I think my mother will get me if I don't have dinner with her and my father this evening. But thank you so much for the offer and I will see you in a couple of hours when I come back to pick up Taylor" Troy said as he walked over to the woman, bending forward to place a small peck on her cheek before heading back over to Taylor.

"I'll call you later before I head over okay" Troy said to Taylor as he leaned over to place a soft gentle kiss on her lips before turning to Mrs. McKessie.

"Thank you again for the dinner invitation Mrs. McKessie. Oh and please tell Mr. McKessie I said hello" Troy finished before smiling at both women looking at him, giving a Taylor a wink and heading out the door.

It took Taylor a few minutes to realize that she was still in the entry way smiling at the door in front of her. Taylor quickly turned around and blushed when she saw the knowing look her mother was giving her.

"So Taylor are you going to share with me what is going on with you and Troy" Lila asked her daughter as she walked over to her placing her arm around Taylor's shoulder.

Taylor continued to blush, but nodded her head as she walked side by side next to her mother.

"Come on you can spill and help me make dinner. Could you work on cutting up the vegetables for the salad for me" she said as she pointed to the cutting board and some vegetables recently rinsed in a silver colander.

Taylor washed and dried her hands before moving over to the island sink where the vegetables were waiting to be cut up.

"So honey, tell me everything starting from the beginning" Mrs. McKessie said over he shoulder as worked on the food on the stove.

"Well I know you remember Troy. Back in high school he was dating Gabriella, while I was dating Chad. I always thought he was really cute, but I loved Chad so I never gave us a thought. Well **I KNOW** you remember what happened with **THAT** whole situation" Taylor stated with exasperated sigh as she began to slice some strawberries for the salad.

Mrs. McKessie stopped her work over the stove and walked over to the other side of the island to face her daughter who she noticed was cutting into the fruit a little hard.

"Taylor sweetie, I know you were devastated by that whole situation. I've never seen you so withdrawn, sad, and beaten. I prayed everyday for God to give you the strength which I knew you had in yourself to get over it. Even though you did leave out all the details when you told your father and I about what happened because I later heard about it from Mrs. Jefferey's who lived two houses down from the Danforth's and saw the whole blow out between you and Gabriella."

Taylor looked up from cutting the onion on the cutting board and began to protest but was stopped when her mother raised her hand signaling her to be quiet.

"I am not saying this because I am upset that you didn't tell me or that you were screaming and swearing in the middle of the street. I am telling you this because I am **SO HAPPY** to see how far you've come. Oh sweetie I was so worried about you in Florida. Living alone, never seeing anyone, and never having a serious relationship since Chad. I for a second doubted myself and thought maybe my prayers were never answered. That maybe you weren't strong enough to get through it and as a mother had failed you. But after seeing what I just saw a minute ago I now know my prayers were indeed answered. I know now that not only are you strong enough Taylor, but **EXTREMELY BRAVE** as well, because it takes true courage to open ones heart once it been broken. It is a risk those who are weak would never take. I am so PROUD of you Taylor and I am proud that you are my daughter" finished Lila McKessie as she choked on her emotions that were beginning to spill from her.

Taylor stood motionless as a steady stream of tears flowed down her face. Lila walked around the island and embraced her youngest daughter in a loving hug while kissing her cheek. Soon the two women were giggling and laughing while Mrs. McKessie stroked her daughter's hair as they continued to talk about the new turn around in Taylor's love life.

"So where did he take you?" she asked her daughter.

"Vegas Mom, can you believe it? We had the best suite at the Palms Hotel and Casino. Oh and he had a dress and everything waiting for me in the room. He also made arrangements for my hair and make-up to be done. He is amazing Mom, I mean really amazing and it's not about the money. Just Troy as a person is amazing. Plus he is really funny, silly, and…" Taylor stopped her mile a minute description of Troy when she noticed her mother smiling widely.

"Wow Taylor! It sounds like you are having a whirlwind of a romance and I am happy for you. Now here is the one time I am going to be a mother and voice my concern. Honey this thing that happened between you and Troy happened very quickly. Tomorrow you will be heading back to Florida and I don't believe he is following you, right?" she asked her daughter who shook her head no as if she was a child.

"Okay, now understand I am not saying that you and Troy won't work. I am just saying to try to stay grounded. It is very easy to be swept off your feet but as you already know it hurts like hell when you plummet back to the ground. Just take you time with this, okay sweetie" Lila McKessie said to her daughter as she lovingly cupped her face.

"Thanks Mom, I understand what you are saying and I will be careful" Taylor said softly as she hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, he sure is cute honey. I think you hit the jackpot with this one" she said with a smile as she headed back over to the stove to check on the food.

"Who's cute?" James McKessie asked as he carried in a couple of bags of groceries into the kitchen from the garage.

" You are Daddy" Taylor replied sweetly as she walked over removing some of the bags from her father, but not after going on the tip of her toes and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you baby girl, I'm glad your back. I missed you" he replied staring at his daughter before glancing around the room.

"Taylor honey, where's Troy? I wanted to get his thoughts on who he thinks will be the number one picks for the draft" James stated with a slight frown forming on his normally gentle face.

"Mom invited him to stay, but he needed to go home and see his parents. But don't worry Daddy he will be by later to pick me up. We are going over to Sharpay's and Zeke's for a last hoorah barbeque."

"Okay sounds good. I will hit him up while you finish getting ready. Any inkling if it will be like the other night, we should be able to get through that question and a couple others" he said with a heartly laugh as Taylor playfully swatted at him.

"Okay okay you two. Taylor sweetie, finish the salad and honey could you please set the table. Tanya, Terrence, and little Stephen will be here soon" Lila McKessie stated as she looked at her daughter and husband who was now approaching her.

"Okay sweetheart" he whispered to his wife as she pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to kiss her lips.

"**YUCK**, Mom and Dad no one wants to see that. If you guys are going to do that you need to get a room" Taylor playfully chided her parents as she shook her head in disgust.

"Sure maybe we could stay in the suite you and Troy shacked up in last night, right" Lila said while winking at her daughter.

Taylor gasped turning bright red as she turned back around and continued to prepare the salad.

"What suite? What are you talking about Lila?" James McKessie prodded as his wife ignored his questions laughing while his daughter remained silent and continued to turn a deeper shade of red as she prepared the salad.

* * *

As the driver pulled into the Bolton's driveway, Troy couldn't help but smile as he thought back over the past couple of days he had shared with Taylor. Hopping out of the car once the driver opened the door for him, he reached into his back pocket pulling out money for the man's tip.

"Here you go man, thank you" Troy said as the driver handed him his bag and in turn he handed over two wadded bills to the driver

Troy swung his duffle bag over his shoulder when he heard the middle aged man gasp and call his name. Troy turned around still smiling when the drive began to speak to him.

"Mister Bolton, I believe you made a mistake. You see you gave two one hundred dollar bills" he stated as he quickly approached Troy.

"No sir, I didn't make a mistake and I hope you will accept this, because I am in far too good of a mood" Troy replied smiling at the man.

"Sir, this tip is too much. It's… it's… its **INDECENT**" the man stuttered his face turning the color of a tomato.

"Listen, please keep this tip. Let it be our little secret, I won't tell if you don't" Troy told the man as he walked up to him.

The driver remained silent as Troy approached him. He continued to stare at Troy's face, when a smile slowly began to form on his own.

"Well I guess sir, if you insist of course" the driver spoke slowly while looking up at Troy.

"Absolutely" Troy said with a nod and a smile as turned on his heel and approached the door to his parent's home.

"Mom…Dad…I'm back" Troy yelled as he entered the house and placed his bag on the floor by the door.

"Troy is that you honey" Lucille Bolton called from the family room.

"Hey Mom" Troy said with a huge smile as he spotted his mother lying on the couch with glasses on her face and a book in her hand. He bent down slowly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before flopping on the opposite couch.

"Hey hey…watch it! No shoes on my couch young man" Lucille exclaimed as she sat up quickly and pulled her reading glasses off of her face and placed them the corner table next to her.

"Sorry Mom" Troy replied as he quickly moved his sneaker covered feet off the couch.

"So did you have fun in Vegas?" Lucille asked her son with a smile as she got up and ruffled his hair as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey MOM, stop that" Troy exclaimed as he swatted her hand away causing his mother to laugh.

"Okay, geese who knew that my son would grow up so concerned about his hair? You really need a hair cut. It is falling into your eyes", she joked as she opened the fridge and pulling out a jug of lemonade.

"So again did you have a good time in Vegas? Did you boys party it up? I can only imagine what you and Chad got into. However I was surprised when Sharpay called the house looking for you. I was sure that Zeke would have been with you two" she continued as she pulled out to tall glasses and filled them up.

"Thanks Mom" Troy replied as he retrieved the glass from Lucille and took a nice long drink before answering his mothers' questions.

"Well Sharpay did and didn't call the house just looking for me. Now what I mean by that is she wanted to know where I was and who was with me. Why would she want to know that, well that is simple…because she is nosy" Troy replied simply while smirking and shaking his head.

"Nosy? What would she have anything to be nosy about involving you and why would she care who was with you? Her finance wasn't with you...unless…oh my goodness. Do you think Zeke is cheating on her?" Lucille Bolton asked her son seriously as she placed her glass down on the coffee table.

"**WHAT? ZEKE?** No no, Zeke would never cheat on Sharpay. He loves her too much. I don't know how or why but he really does" Troy stated jokingly while picking up his glass and walking to the kitchen to refill it.

"Okay well I'm confused then, why would Sharpay be looking for you and why would she care if you and Chad went to Vegas?" Lucille asked her son with a look of confusion on her face.

"I wasn't in Vegas with Chad Mom" quickly rushed as he finished his drink and placed his cup in the dishwasher.

"You weren't with Chad, than who were you with? Oh no, please tell me Troy you didn't go and meet one of your flavor's of the week there" Lucille asked her voice filled with disappointment and slight disgust at the thought of her sons playboy lifestyle.

"No Mom…it's not what you think. I was with a girl, but this girl is different. She is definitely not like the others before" Troy replied softly with a shy smile while staring out the window as Taylor's face and her smile drifted into his thoughts.

Lucille Bolton closely watched her son's face for any inkling of a joke being played out, but she didn't see it. Instead she saw something in her son that she hadn't seen since his first love Gabriella. In Troy's eyes and face she saw true joy and contentment. Her eyes began to tear as she got up and walked over to her son placing her arms around his broad shoulders bringing him out of his daydream.

"Mom you okay, what's wrong?" Troy asked his mother as he turned away from the too see a single tear fall down her glowing face.

"Who is she Troy? What is her name? Do I know her?" Lucille quickly questioned as she looked up into her only son deep blue eyes and lovingly brought her hands up to cup his face.

Troy smiled broadly as he simply responded, "Yes".

"Hey family….what's going on? Troy? Luce? You guys okay?" a concerned Jack Bolton rushed over to his wife and son.

Pulling apart from Troy, Lucille turned and smiled reassuringly to her husband while placing her hands on his chest.

"Everything is fine Jack. Just fine, in fact your son just shared some promising information with me and you know how I can get a little emotional" Lucille explained to her husband as relieve swept over his face followed by a look of excitement.

"What? Does this involve basketball son? Did they offer you the captain spot?" Jack quickly asked his son.

"No Dad, it has nothing to do with basketball…though a few of the guys have mentioned that to me" Troy replied with a roll of his eyes as he walked past his parents and headed to the stairs.

"Wait Troy, you turn around this minute and you fill your father and I in" Lucille replied sternly stopping her son in his tracks.

Troy huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he bowed his head. Walking past his parents, Troy took a seat on the couch. Jack and Lucille Bolton watched their son tentatively as they crossed the room. Jack took a seat in his favorite recliner across from Troy while Lucille sat on the left arm rest. Troy took a moment to get comfortable on the couch as he felt as if he was going to be interrogated. Taking a deep breath Troy began.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well for one, how about you tell us who this mystery woman is that got you getting that far away look in your eyes. That is a look I haven't seen in a long time for starters" his mother answered with a smile.

Turning red Troy looked away as he ran his fingers through his hair and then began to crack his knuckles, a nervous trait he picked up when he was a young boy.

"Wait…what woman Luce? Son you met someone?" Jack asked both his wife and son looking incredibly confused which turned into excitement.

"Yes apparently he has, **AND** to top it off, it is someone we know" Lucille responded before her son could get a word in while tapping her husbands leg gently.

"Really…well then son who is it?" Jack asked excitedly while clapping his hands together.

"Well if you both stop for a moment I will tell you" Troy replied gruffly as he sat back against couch folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh of course, sorry son" Jack Bolton replied apologetically with a reassuring smile as he leaned forward in his chair waiting to hear what his son had to say.

"Now once I tell you guys I don't want any freaking out and no real personal questions okay" Troy told his parents before he abruptly got up and began to pace in front of them.

"Sure son, now calm down. It's not that big of a deal" Jack stated looking at his son and his wife whom was nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes it is a big deal, because I really like her. I mean **I REALLY REALLY** like her. I can see things with her, you know like a future. I am feeling things that I haven't ever felt before. Even with Gabi, a real connection you know." Troy explained as he waved his hands around in the air to express his point, while stumbling over his words.

"Wow, Troy that is great. Really it is and I couldn't be happier for you. So tell me who this person is already so I can give her a big hug and kiss?" Lucille asked smiling widely at her son who was still pacing.

Troy suddenly stopped pacing, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned to face his parent to give them the information they were waiting to hear.

"It's Taylor…Taylor McKessie" Troy proudly announced grinning from ear to ear.

"**WOO HOO! **" Lucille Bolton yelled as she jumped up causing the recliner to move back and forth rapidly nearly tossing Jack Bolton out.

"Come here sweetie. I am so happy. She is **JUST** the kind of girl I wanted for you. She is beautiful and smart. Now don't you do anything to mess this up, you hear me?" Lucille mock scolded her son as she embraced Troy in a tight hug and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to get dinner started" she stated as she moved to the side so her husband could talk to him.

"Hey son, want to join your old man outside for some hoops?" Jack asked Troy with a slap on the back.

"Sure we have some time before dinner" Troy replied a little skeptical and confused by his father's response.

Walking out the backdoor in the kitchen and heading over to side of house with the basketball net, Troy assumed the position as his Dad retrieved the ball and began dribbling it in.

"First one to ten points?" Jack asked his son as he bounced the ball to his son.

"Sure" Troy replied as he checked it back.

"Taylor McKessie, huh…I never saw that one coming" Jack Bolton stated as he dribbled the ball and did a fake out scoring his first point on Troy.

Troy shocked and a little irritated by his fathers recent comment and lack of enthusiasm stood in place before shaking his head and returning back to the line.

"YES Taylor McKessie, what is their problem with that Dad" Troy asked his voice full of sarcasm as he roughly checked the ball back to his father.

"Whoa son, calm down it's not like I don't like her or that I don't think she is a nice girl" Jack explained as he worked the ball around scoring another point on Troy.

"Watch that shoulder" he coached as Troy retrieved the ball.

"Then Dad what **IS** it?" Troy asked full of exasperation holding the ball under his arm.

"You know I am not racist or prejudice, right? However do you know what an interracial relationship could do to your career son? I mean you're an NBA star Troy. What do you think some of your fans are going think about this new relationship? I mean I know what a wonderful person Taylor is, but they won't see that. All they will see is the obvious. That you are white and she's black. I mean, what if this affects your endorsement deals? I mean you REALLY have to think this through. Also what about Taylor? Has she thought this through? Does she understand the demand and obligations you have to keep? You live in the public eye now and she doesn't. Do you understand Troy? You have to think about these things" Jack finished as he walked up to his son and putting his hands on both sides of Troy resting on his shoulders.

"I can't believe you. Get **OFF OF ME!**" Troy angrily shrugged his shoulders and throwing his hands up in the air as he let the ball fall from his arm and headed back towards the house.

"What… a minute Troy listen" Jack Bolton ran up behind his son still trying to explain.

A furious Troy quickly turned around to face his father.

"No **YOU **wait a minute. I tell you and Mom that I've finally found someone. That I am ready and willing to be serious with someone and it's not just **ANYONE.** It's Taylor! Smart, sexy, amazing Taylor, who makes me believe that I actually have a chance at a real relationship. And what do you do, you are going to bring up endorsement deals?" Troy snapped as rage swept through his body.

Jack Bolton began to speak when Troy waved his hand in the air motioning for him to stop.

"Listen Dad, I think we should just drop this because I don't want to say anything I can't take back. All I can say is I am disgusted, disappointed, and hurt. I am disgusted that you would even bring up those matters to me. **YES** Taylor is **BLACK** and **YES** I'm **WHITE**. Yes I noticed that, but it doesn't matter to me because it just adds to her beauty. I love that smooth mocha colored skin and every inch of her. Her color is **NOT** what I see. I see her humor, intelligence, kind heart, and a smile that makes want me to do things just so I can see it over and over again! I don't give a **DAMN **about what other people think. No fan, manager, agent, and endorser are going to control who and how **I DECIDE** to spend my free time. I am disappointed in learning that my father **IS** prejudice and a racist. **BUT I** am mainly hurt that he can't just be **HAPPY** for me. I call this game Dad, but they're are no real winner here, is there?" Troy declared as his betrayed blue eyes bore into his father before turning around and heading back in the house slamming the door behind him.

Jack stood motionless and let out a long weary sigh as he watched his son storm away. Thinking about what Troy had said Jack shook his head in his own disbelief and disgust in what just transpired. Faintly hearing his wife speaking to Troy, he turned his back away from the door to ponder how he was going to make up this huge mistake to his son.

'Jack…Jack what is wrong with Troy? I just asked him if he would like to invite Taylor over for dinner and he mumbled something about her eating with her family, that he wasn't hungry, and not to bother him" Lucille Bolton inquired with a look of concern on her face once she saw her husbands demeanor.

"I messed up Luce, plain and simple. I said some things **I SHOULD** have never said. They were my own selfish fears and now my only child **HATES **me.'" Jack stated while choking on his words as his emotions began to spill over.

"What the hell happened out here Jack?" Lucille asked softly as looked at her distraught husband.

"I asked Troy if he really put thought in having a relationship with Taylor. You know regarding the fact that she is African-American and how some people may view it, like fans and such. I know…disgusting right?" Jack revealed to wife.

"Jack Henry **BOLTON**…how **COULD** you? I can't **BELIEVE** you did that. You of all people, who stood up to your own parents and others in this town when you felt they weren't accepting of the Danforth's! I just don't understand what were you thinking? Did you have a brain fart? I mean I can barely look at you right now. Our son who was **HEARTBROKEN **by the actions of Gabriella and Chad ran around with a bunch of **HARLOTS **and both of us wished that he would have **ONE** real relationship. Now he is in one that doesn't resemble a fling. I actually firmly believe he is falling in love again and you do this. Well let me tell you something Jack, you better fix this or that couch will be you bed for a **LONG LONG** time." Lucille spat at her husband as she quickly turned on her heels heading back to the house.

"Yeah and you better do it soon, cause you won't be eating any of this food that I am about to put on the table either!" she yelled over her shoulder before slamming the door.

Jack winced and threw his head back in shame as the sting of his wife and son's words began to sink in his head.

"Damn…okay Jack it's time fix this" he muttered to himself as he headed back inside the house.

_I hope this chapter was worth the wait (or at least some of the wait)._

_:o)_

_The second part is nearly complete and should be posted sometime this weekend. Keep your eyes open for it!_


	20. Chapter 18 PartTwo

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HSM!** Also some locations and characters are the works of fiction. Any similarities in names, locations, and establishments are purely coincidental. Thank You!

**Chapter Eighteen - The Return….No More Drama and Tearful Good-Bye's (Part Two)**

Troy flung his bag across his room. His mind was still racing. He could not believe that man outside was his father. Cursing under his breath as he looked over at his desk to see a picture of him as a toddler being held up by his father as Troy is holding a basketball trying to make a basket. The bond between father and son is proudly displayed in the image. Troy walks over to the desk and picks up the picture. He is staring deeply at the picture when he begins to feel a tingle in his right leg pocket. Realizing it is his phone; he reaches in his pants and answers the phone quickly without looking at the caller id.

"Hello" he snaps.

"Well hello to you too. Am I bothering you, if I am you didn't have to answer" Taylor replies a little taken back by the tone in Troy's voice.

Realizing his anger was just directed at the last person he should be angry with, Troy quickly recomposed him self and responded.

"Oh no baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You're not bothering me. You never could. So what's up? Is everything okay?" Troy asked smiling as he quickly placed the picture back on the desk and went to lie down on his bed.

"Yeah everything is okay here, we just finished dinner. Right now we are going to play some Scrabble; it is a McKessie tradition and can get quite vicious. However I am more concerned about you, you didn't sound alright. Actually you sounded the opposite. You almost sounded like you were angry but hurt at the same time, so tell me the truth Troy. Are you sure everything is okay?" Taylor asked softly her voice full of concern.

"Wow woman. This is going to be a real problem if you can read me this well" Troy replied with a sigh.

"Listen it is nothing really baby, just my Dad and I had some words and I was a little hurt about what he has to say"

"What? Oh no Troy, what happened? What on earth did the two of you fight about that could get you down so much? Was it basketball?" Taylor replied.

Not wanting to admit the real reason for the blow up, Troy nodded his head forgetting that she couldn't see him before answering, "Yeah it was about basketball, but I don't want to talk about it baby. What I want to talk about is what you are going to wear tonight for me?" he asked Taylor his voice becoming husky.

"Troy" Taylor squealed softly.

"You know my family is right next to me" she continued in a hushed tone.

Troy let out a hearty laugh as he envisioned Taylor in her adorable glory blushing furiously at his question.

"Okay, well how about this question when should I come and get you?" he said still chuckling.

"Umm I don't know, how about an hour in a half" Taylor asked.

"Sounds good Tay, I can't wait to see you. I've missed that smile baby."

Troy was in such a deep conversation with Taylor he did not hear the knock on his door and was more than annoyed when his father entered his room.

"What the hell? Can't you see I am on the phone?" Troy barked at his Dad as he quickly sat up.

"Listen I know you are angry with me, but I am **STILL** your father and this is **STILL MY** home. You will not talk to me like that. Now son, we need to talk. Can you please get off the phone?" Jack tiredly asked his son.

Taylor hearing the heated exchange over the line made the decision for Troy before he could tell his father no.

"Hey Troy, I have to go, the family is ready to get started with the game. I will see you soon and if you need more time that's fine just give me call. See you soon. Bye" she quickly rushed and hung up the phone before he could respond.

Troy shook his head chuckling softly to himself as he thought about Taylor and when he would get to see her later. Looking up from the phone the smile on his face slowly melted away as he realized his father was still in the room staring at him from the door.

"Oh **YOUR** still here? Don't you have something else **BETTER** to do, like ruin somebody else's happiness?" Troy asked sarcastically as he pushed himself off the bed and headed over to the closet to pick out some clothes for the barbeque later.

Ignoring his son's comments Jack Bolton stepped into Troy's bedroom and shut the door before answering.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you dinner is ready. Now I know that you told her you weren't hungry, but this is the last meal you will be having in this house for awhile and she spent a lot of time on it. So for your mother go downstairs and have some of it."

Troy shook his head as let out a sigh, before turning around to face his father.

'Okay I will go downstairs and have dinner, but only for Mom's sake. She isn't the **ASSHOLE** here. That title goes to someone else" Troy sneered as he glared at his father walking past him.

Jack finally tired of the insults his son has been slinging at him, lost it and grabbed Troy roughly by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Troy furious that his father grabbed him like that began to utter choice words as he pushed Jack back causing him to land partially on his desk. The force of Jack's weight caused the photo of father and son, in which Troy was looking at moments before, to fall to the floor. The the glass cover shattered immediately. Causing many little pieces scattered on the ground as if mirroring the bond between father and son.

Lucille Bolton was just finishing placing the final plate on the table when she heard a loud crash.

"Dear Lord!" she muttered as she quickly ran up the stairs to find her husband and son wrestling and struggling against one another.

"Okay now, **STOP IT**. That is **ENOUGH**! Troy! Jack! **CUT IT OUT**!" she screamed out as she pulled the panting men apart. Both red in the face and soaked in sweat, Troy lashed our verbally first.

"He's **CRAZY**! He attacked **ME** first Mom! I am **DONE** with **HIM**!" Troy yelled out as he pointed at his father before storming past him and heading to the closet and removing his suitcase.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have grabbed you if it wasn't for that **NASTY MOUTH **of yours. I warned you about talking to me that way. I actually came up here to apologize, to see if we could move past it. But **NO, YOU** had to be a little **SHIT**!" Jack exclaimed walking in the direction of his glaring son.

"I said **ENOUGH**!!" Lucille screamed again placing herself between her son and husband.

"Both of you back **OFF**! **RIGHT NOW**!" she continued as her eyes blazed with anger.

"I can't believe the **BOTH** of you" she started in on them. As both men began to speak in defense, she quickly cut them both off with a simple glare. Troy and Jack both backed down knowing full well that neither of them wanted to battle with one Lucille Bolton. Her feisty Irish spirit would only make an appearance when she was pushed to the limit and they both new this was one of those times.

"**SIT!**" she ordered both men as she pointed at the bed.

Still glaring at one another, they complied as they sat quietly on the bed refusing to look or touch one another.

Shaking her head in disappointed Lucille began to lay it into both men.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THE BOTH OF YOU**! **I DON'T CARE** who started what with whom! **YOU BOTH** are at fault here. **JACK**! You did not embrace your son when came to us with news regarding a promising new relationship. Instead of being supportive you were thinking out of your **ASS** and brought up ridiculous and hurtful thoughts hurting Troy deeply. Anyone could see he is completely smitten with Taylor. And I kind of like that. **YOU** need to remember **NOT EVERYTHING** is basketball and not **EVERYTHING** has to be so complicated and intense. Some things happen when you least expect or want it. You know some things as simple as falling in love."

Lucille spoke to her husband with her eyes boring into his. Looking into his wife's eyes Jack Bolton sighed in agreement and began to nod his head in understanding.

"Now as for **YOU** Troy!" she directed her attention to her son as his changed from a smug look to one of complete surprise.

"I know your father acted like an idiot and **I UNDERSTAND** that he hurt your feelings. Believe me I do understand that. However Troy, he is still **YOUR FATHER** and this **IS HIS HOME** and you will respect him in it. I know I raised you better than for you to act like some spoiled child. I don't care how old you are, you are still not too old for me to slap the taste out of your mouth if I hear you **EVER** use profanity at your father again. Do you understand me?" she asked her son sharply as her eyes narrowed while looking at him.

Slinking back Troy took a deep breath before a "Yes Ma'am" came out of his mouth.

Still looking at the both of them Lucille finally nodded sharply when she realized that both men understood where she was coming from and where taking her seriously.

"Now I am going to stand here and you both are going to say your piece and **YOU EACH **will have to listen. No interruptions. Once it is all laid out on the table, that's it! It is squashed from this moment on, understood" she asked. Both men nodded their head in agreement.

"Okay, Jack why don't you start first. I did hear you mention something about an apology and your son definitely deserves one. So get to it" she ordered as she stood and watched her husband began to fidget in place.

Glancing up and looking into he fiercely determined bluish gray eyes, he nodded before he proceeded to speak.

"Troy, I'm sorry son. I really am and **I DID** have every intention to tell you this a few minutes ago. What happened outside were my own stupid fears coming up. It had nothing to do with you and it **REALLY** had nothing to do with Taylor. I do like Taylor and I always have, even when you were in school. Quite honestly I never understood why she dated Chad. I did think she was too good for him, but I don't think she is too good for you. I think you deserve someone like her Troy. You deserve a woman who is going to challenge you and encourage you to be your best. Not someone who will only cheer you own so you can buy them every luxury that you can afford. I am just a little concerned…" Jack started slowly and carefully knowing he was now entering a touchy area. Holding his hands up in the air in defense, he gave Troy a "Hold On" looks when he noticed his son eyes began to narrow.

Jack continued, "I am just a little concerned because you may run into some who may not be as open and welcoming about your relationship and I want you to be prepared for that. I want you to be prepared to face whatever may come your way and in the process you got to remember to protect Taylor. It's like what I said outside, she will be new to your life and what it all entails. You remember the first year you played and how hard it was for you to adjust being in the public eye. That's it. That all I have to say. Again I am sorry son." Jack finished as he slapped a hand on Troy's back. Seeing that his son did not shrug off his touch Jack took that moment to pull his son in for a warm embrace. As his own eyes began to fill up with tears he croaked out, "I love you Troy".

Troy hugging his father back, Troy loosen up and hugged his father tightly before he replied, "I love you too Dad".

"However you need to understand that I care for Taylor, deeply and I know you had good intentions but what you said hurt me. I will let this go for now and move on, but it would be easier for me to move on fully if I knew I had both of my parents support in this relationship" Troy told his father truthfully while in his man hug.

"You got it son" Jack replied reassuringly as both men pulled away, just when they heard a sniffle and saw Lucille Bolton silently crying at the sight of the two men in her life coming together. Troy and Jack looked at each other smiling before they both got up and walked on either side of Lucille before embracing her tightly. Lucille began sob and laugh openly before muttering about how "Ridiculous" she could be.

Once the three pulled apart staring at one another, Troy gave a proud smile before he exclaimed, "**BOLTON CLAN UNITE**!"

Troy's sudden outburst caused both Lucille and Jack to burst out laughing as the tension that once filled the room slowly disappeared.

Wiping her wet eyes Lucille spoke, "Okay well I am going back to finish getting dinner ready. Jack come with me you can get the drinks ready. Troy I know you are meeting up with Taylor tonight, but you are eating with right?"

"Yeah Mom and I am starving. I will be down in a minute I am just going to clean up the glass on the floor" Troy replied as he walked with his parents out of his room but stopping by a door in the hallway.

"Okay well be down in five minutes, okay sweetie?" Lucille told her son as she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"Okay Mom" he said with a smile before turning to look at his Dad.

"Sorry Dad, for what I said, you know about you being an asshole" Troy said sheepishly to his father.

Jack waved a hand in the air before walking up to his son and responding, "Don't be, I was an asshole. Just don't use that language on me again okay. As you mother said earlier, this is now over. Water under the bridge as some may say. I just don't want you to think of me differently and I don't want you to think I am racist son. Cause that is not what I am, I am just a concerned father who doesn't know where his own boundaries lye. Forget about it and see you downstairs when you are done" Jack finished as he turned around and headed back down the steps to join his wife in the kitchen.

Troy could faintly hear his Dad yell, "Hey Luce", as he open the door to his left pulling out a little hand held vacuum.

Heading back into his room he turned the vacuum on and proceed to walk around the floor carefully as it sucked up the small pieces of glass. Once satisfied that all the small pieces were out of the picture Troy grabbed his trashcan to throw away the larger pieces. He picked up the heavy silver frame which still housed the photo. Noticing a small scratched in the corner, Troy murmured a soft curse and walked the frame over to his luggage. "I will get this fixed once I get back to L.A." he thought to himself before he headed out the door and down the steps to have dinner with his parents.

* * *

Taylor was still giddy over her win at Scrabble. Taylor was singing praise to herself while combing her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. Smiling she knew it was Troy the minute she heard her father exclaim, "My man!" Laughing to herself she whispered softly, "No that's my man and he's **SO FINE**!" she shrilled like a little school girl. Taylor headed into her bathroom singing softly to herself and began to dance in front of the mirror as she gave herself a once over. Clad in a simple short sleeved eggplant color wrap shirt that accentuated her beautiful skin tone while showing off her voluptuous cleavage and dark blue low rise jeans that hugged her backside. She accessorized her ensemble with large skin gold hoops and a gold cuff bracelet. One her feet were sexy four inch gold strappy sandals. Leaving her make simple and fresh with a hint of a gold shimmer and her hair straight and sleek, Taylor added her favorite tinted lip gloss before heading out of the bathroom and then shrieking in surprise.

"**Oh MY GOD **Troy, you scared me!" Taylor exclaimed as she walked out of her bathroom to see Troy smiling and leaning against her closed bedroom door.

Walking towards the bed to pick up her purse that was lying on the corner, she glanced over nervously at Troy and asked him a question, "So ah…how long have you been up here?"

Troy chuckled softly as he turned his head away from her for a minute, before his eyes bore into hers as he replied, "Long enough".

Taylor saw the naughty flicker in his eye and heard the strain in his voice as he answered her. Before she could get her bearings Troy was directly behind her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, before she felt his large hands rest upon her hips squeezing them gently. She heard him take a deep breath in as he took in her scent before lowered his mouth right next to her ear and began to speak into it.

"So you think I am fine, huh baby? Well what if I told you that the feeling was mutual? So mutual that if you lean a little further back you will feel how mutually attracted I am to you" Troy stated seductively as he grounded his groin area into Taylor's backside.

Taylor could feel his erection and this caused her own excitement to increase as she felt moisture beginning to form in-between her legs dampening her panties. Her breath caught in her throat as Troy lowered his mouth onto her neck kissing her lightly. He continued to let his tongue lightly flicker over her extremely sensitive flesh and felt her shutter slightly in his arms over the sensation. Taylor bit her lip to contain the soft moans Troy was causing her to release.

"Umm baby you smell so good and your skin tastes even better" Troy moaned in the crook of her neck.

Taylor was so turned on at the point she could feel her knees getting weak and her nipples painfully erect pressing against satin of her bra. Troy's hands seem to sense her need as well as his hands began to travel upward from her hips, cupping her breast in his hands messaging them.

"Ahhh Troy…we can't…my family…oh **GOD**" Taylor struggled over her words as Troy's right hand slipped under the material of her shirt and bra as he was now had contact to Taylor's bare breast and began to rub her nipple.

"I got an idea" he whispered as he removed his hand from her shirt and pulled her towards the bathroom.

Taylor stood in the doorway with a look of confusion as she saw Troy turn around to gaze over her counter before directing his attention to the drawers of her vanity.

"Troy what are you looking for?" Taylor asked.

Soon Troy stopped moving and a smile slowly spread across his face. He pulled out the blow dryer.

"Troy my family knows my hair is dry that is not going to work" Taylor said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah maybe so, but sometime when girls are getting ready they have an accident" Troy stated calmly as he turned on the water faucet and began to fill the little SOLO cup with water. Then walking over to Taylor he purposely poured some of the water onto Taylor chest.

"**SHIT**!" she exclaimed as the cold water hit her chest.

"Are you crazy?" she asked with a glare as she pushed him out the way and walked to over in front of the sink grabbing her hand towel that was hanging to the side and began to dab at the large wet spot over her left breast.

"No baby I am not crazy, just a little horny" Troy replied with a sly smile as he turned Taylor around pulled the tie that was holding her shit together and removing it from her body. Looking down at her still wet breast he reached around her grabbed the blow dryer and plugged it in.

"Like I was saying sometimes you girls have accidents, you spill stuff on yourselves and then you need to wet it, you know to get the stain out. However you can't go **ANYWHERE **with a large wet stain over yourself so you use your blow dryer to speed up the drying process" he finished smiling down as he turned the dryer on.

Taylor stood there amazed that she didn't catch on sooner. Her mouth gaped open in shock as Troy lightly chuckled and began to unhook her bra.

"Oh no did this get wet too? Well I guess that means it has to come off" he said softly in her ear as he finished with the last hook.

Taylor was looking up into Troy eyes as she felt his hands pull the straps of her bra over her arms. Taylor watched Troy take a sharp intake of breath as her full breasts were revealed. Troy watched in amazement as the dampness of the cold air and the cool wetness of the water still resting on her skin cause her nipples to immediately hardening. Troy could no longer contain himself as he eyes returned to hers before he pulled her tightly to him and took her lips into his. Taylor met and matched Troy's passion as she opened her mouth and plunged her tongue inside his mouth. Both were moaning as they kissed one another with ferocity and Troy's hands found their way back up to her breasts. Once he touched her, Taylor's hands that we roaming all over his back, hair, and chest before settling on his belt buckle. She quickly unbuckled the obstacle as well as unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down his jeans before reaching in his pants with her small hands and taking him in her palm.

"Damn it Tay" Troy groaned she slowly began to pump him. Taylor smiled against his mouth but her smile was short lived as she realized that Troy had unbuttoned her own pants and his fingers were now running down her warm, welcoming slit.

'Oh my god" she groaned breathlessly as his hand found that sensitive numb that could send shockwaves through her body. Taylor could feel herself coming apart as her need became greater and greater. Troy knew she was close too and wanted her to get to edge but not to go over it. When he felt her body begin to tense up Troy did the unthinkable and removed his hand from her pants and panties. Taylor cried out in desperation and frustration, while Troy smiled.

"Ummm so sweet baby" Troy said as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them.

"Troy….please" Taylor pleaded as she reached out for him.

"What Taylor? What is it you want?' Troy asked as he gently began to pull her pants down her legs.

"You know what I want" she whispered as she watched Troy remove her sandals and throw them to the side so he could pull her pants completely off her legs.

"Ummm actually Taylor, I don't" he continued as he looked up her body and began to kiss all around her hips and next to her panties. Taylor subconsciously slowly opened her legs wider hoping he would kiss a particular area in-between her legs. Troy smiled as he reached up and pulled the flimsy material down her legs and threw one of them over his shoulder. He then turned his attention to her nearly dripping center as he took in a deep breath, breathing in her scent before moving forward and sucking the tender flesh. Taylor cried out as her hands wrapped around Troy's head. Taylor was soon pulling on his soft light brown locks as Troy continued to taste every bit of her. She nearly fainted from the pleasure when she soon felt his tongue then followed by his finger enter her. Troy again felt Taylor's body beginning to clench up, signaling she was near her release when he pulled away abruptly. Taylor cursed out loud when Troy removed his mouth and fingers from her.

"**TROY**…**PLEASE**!" Taylor whined, she didn't care if she was begging. She needed him and she needed him now. She knew they did not have much more time, since she was sure her parents would soon come to investigate.

"You still haven't told me what you wanted Tay" Troy told her as he stood up and pulled a condom out of his pocket. Taylor watched as Troy placed the package between his lips and he pulled jeans pants and boxer briefs down his legs. He quickly ripped the package opened and sheathed himself before looking up at Taylor.

"Well…I'm waiting" he said as he stroked himself while looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Taylor eyes were glued on Troy's hand as she licked her lips. Hearing Troy let out a tortured groan her eyes returned to his as she simply spoke, "You Troy, I want you".

That was all he needed to hear and he had Taylor in his arms in a matter of seconds. Sitting her on top of the vanity Troy placed himself in between her thighs. Looking up at her after he lined himself at her entrance he thrust forward feeling Taylor's incredible warmth and tightness surround him. Both lovers moaned out loud at the feeling of being connected again. Troy continued to move slowly in and out of Taylor while cupping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. Taylor unable to get enough of Troy wrapped her legs tightly around Troy's waist pushing him even farther inside of her.

"Oh God Taylor, baby…your amazing…**GOD**…**YOU FEEL SO GOOD**" Troy declared as he picked up the speed of his thrust. Grabbing Taylor's arms he pushed them up over her head and back against the mirror behind her causing her body to shift back and his thrust hit that spot that made her lose control and that is exactly what she did. In the matter of seconds Taylor opened her mouth as a soundless scream escaped and her thighs began to shake as her orgasm ripped through her body swiftly. Troy smiled at his success as he did not ease up but it increased, making his thrust come hard and fast. Taylor felt like her whole body was on fire as another orgasm began to build in the pit of her stomach. Soon both lovers were losing all sense of time as they both cried out in unison as Troy exploded inside of her. Panting as they looked into one another's eyes they kissed passionately before busting out in laughter. Taylor pushed Troy back and nearly fell as her wobbly legs seem to give underneath her. Troy quickly reached out and pulled her up.

"You good?" he asked once she was steady.

"Yeah…yeah I'm good. You could say that" Taylor replied with a flirty smile.

"Umm…good baby…thank you…that was incredible…**YOU** were incredible. I swear Taylor you are going to be the death of me girl. I can just feel it." Troy said with a smile as he shook his head as he pulled on his underwear and pants.

"Listen I am going to finish getting ready in your room just in case. Hurry up baby" Troy said as he gave Taylor a quick kiss and slap on the ass as he headed out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Taylor quickly put on her underwear, jeans, and shoes. Her shirt was still a little wet so she used the hair dryer to finish drying it off. After slipping back into her shirts and touching up her make up and hair. She wiped down the counter and mirror, double checking the condom and wrapped were discretely well hidden in the trash. Satisfied with her appearance and the appearance of the room after she sprayed on some perfume, she opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Okay I'm ready now" she announced as she saw Troy lying across her bed on his back with his legs hanging over the edge and an arm draped over his eyes. Also in the room were both of her parents who were giving her look of mild irritation.

"What? What's wrong? Troy you ready to go?" Taylor asked a little nervously as she approached the bed and tapped Troy's leg.

"Taylor baby, Troy has been waiting her for you for nearly an **HOUR**. Honey I don't know what you are doing while you are in there, but you need to speed it up. That is **RUDE**. Look at him, he was passed out when your mother and I came in here to make sure no funny business was going on" James McKessie told her daughter.

It took all of Taylor's might not to burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Oh she was going to get Troy, her parents bought it; hook, line, and sinker. She was about to defend herself when a faint snore caught her attention.

"Man he is good" Taylor thought as she spoke Troy's name loudly and shook his leg.

Troy quickly sat up with a "Huh" as he looked around the room getting his bearings. His face was read and he had that hazy look in his eyes which made Taylor realize that he wasn't acting. He really fell asleep in the time she put herself back together. This time she couldn't help it and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Taylor, stop that!" her mother said harshly.

Taylor quickly pulled herself together before apologizing to both of her parents and Troy.

"You ready to go now Taylor? What took you so long?" Troy asked her as he stood up and his fingers through his slightly disheveled hair.

"I spilled some water on my shirt as I laid it out on the counter. I know stupid and NO I will not do it again" she said I as she reached for Troy's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"I won't be home too late, I love you" she yelled up to her parents as ran down the stairs with Troy following closely behind her. Once outside she broke out in laughter again as they ran to Troy's father pick up truck sitting in the drive way.

'I can't believe you actually fell asleep. I mean did you plan that?" Taylor asked him as he started up the car and began to pull out of the driveway.

"Honestly no, but baby you wore me out. After I have some good lovin' like that, it takes a lot out of me" Troy explained as he continued down the road to Zeke and Sharpay's place.

"Well now I am going to get a good earful about it later, but at least you were convincing. Good thing I took the time to wipe down everything" Taylor muttered softly.

Still on high from the hurting put on her some minutes before Taylor sighed in contentment as she reached over the console and touched the side of Troy's face. Troy smiling looking into those soft brown eyes returned his eyes to the road as he placed a soft and gentle kiss on her hand. Soon they both would be surrounded by their good friends smiling, laughing, reminiscing, and tying up any loose ends involving the wedding. Even though Taylor and Troy had every intention of keeping their budding relationship discrete, they would try to maintain some distance from time to time. Allowing themselves to be pulled away by other, but their eyes never would leave one another's. As the night was coming closely to an end, they were all gathered by the fire pit, eating SA' MOROES, and discussing what their plans were as they returned home.

"So Tay, what time do you fly out tomorrow?" Gabriella asked her as she licked her chocolate covered hands.

"Hey baby slow down, take it easy" Chad gently chided his wife.

Gabriella shot him a killer glare before responding coolly, "Chad when **YOU** have a child punching and kicking you every hour in your stomach because they are hungry then you can tell me to slow down. Until then **SHUT UP** and let me eat in peace, Melanie's hungry!"

"Okay Okay, sorry honey really I am. Do you want me to get you some more crackers and chocolate?" Chad asked his wife softly.

Smiling with a little embarrassed grin for her outburst, Gabriella nodded her head and uttered a soft gentle apology to her husband for blowing up on him.

"Its okay honey" Chad answered softly. As he got up and headed back to the house to retrieve the necessary items he muttered under his breath, "Crazy hormones".

Everyone in the group burst out in laughter after watching the couple's interaction.

"Sorry you guys had to see that. It happens, especially when you are pregnant. So Taylor what time do you fly out tomorrow" Gabi finished returning her attention to Taylor who was sitting next to Troy.

"My flight is at one" Taylor responded.

"So Troy are you taking her to the airport? When will you be moving to L.A. Taylor? Once you get back to Miami?" Gabi continued as sipped on her beverage.

Taylor's face turned a deep red as she looked at her friends in shock and confusion.

"What…What are you talking about? I am not moving to L.A." Taylor stuttered looking a little dumbfounded as she looked around at the group.

"Oh…I guess I thought since you and Troy are together that you would be moving out to L.A. That would be **AWESOME** if you did, because we could see each other more and catch up on the time we've lost" Gabriella stated looking disappointed and saddened at the same time.

"Wait…what you mean…Troy and I being together. Troy and I are just **FRIENDS**" Taylor rushed quickly taking a side glance at Troy who couldn't help but give her a sexy smile.

Ryan abruptly spit out his drink when he heard the word "friends" and looked at Taylor incredulously.

"Taylor, you do remember that we are your "**FRIENDS"** here and **WE ALL KNOW** that you and Troy are a lot **CLOSER **then we all will **EVER** be" Ryan stated while motioning to the rest of the group.

Slowly a bunch of poorly stifled giggles began to ripple around the group until it became too hard and a fit of boisterous laughter filled the air. Taylor looked around and saw her friends laughing not at but at to what Ryan said. Realizing it did sound silly as she in turn began to laugh and soon she was holding her stomach while tears streamed down her face.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked as he carried out the items to continue the SA' MORES.

Taylor wiping her eyes and regaining composure looked closely at Troy he as well was still laughing with the rest of the group nodded his head and bent over to place a small kiss on Taylor lips giving her the approval she needed.

"Well I tried to convince everyone here that Troy and I weren't together. I told that them that we were only friends" she explained.

"And that's when Ryan explained to me that I consider you all to be my friends as well, but you guys don't do what Troy and I do" she finished realizing how the last part came out she blushed and tried to fix her verbal diarrhea.

"No I didn't mean it like that" she stated as the group howled even more as laughter continued.

"It's okay Tay…we know" Kelsi chimed softly reassuring her friend.

Finally Troy spoke up as he watched Taylor blush profusely and struggle to explain the nature of their relationship.

"Okay guys settle down. Yes Taylor and I are in a relationship and we are going to try and make a go of it. Now she is not moving to L.A. with me, we've both decided to try with the distance for a bit. I will be busy with training camp and all and she want to do a bit more in her department before leaving it. We've discussed this and we think we can do it. I hope you all are cool with this" Troy finished looking at all of his friends before reaching over and grabbing Taylor's hand and holding it in his.

"I'm cool with it Troy, but if you hurt her I will kill you and no one including my future husband will be able to save you" Sharpay said to Troy with a sweet smile but the serious tone in her voice made Troy know she was not playing.

Understanding where Sharpay was coming from he spoke up to reassure her and anyone else in the group that doubted his feelings, "I understand Sharpay and I have **EVERY** intention of doing well by Taylor. She is an amazing woman and plan on being their by her side for as long as she will have me. I'm a lucky guy."

Taylor sat by and could not help but beam with pride. Knowing how true really felt and hearing him say it to our friends made her heart flutter. Content with Troy's comment, Sharpay smiled and nodded her head. Within several seconds everyone in the group was on their feet shaking hands with Troy or hugging Taylor. It rocked both Taylor and Troy's minds how supportive their friends were about their new budding relationship. After talking a little while longer it was time for the group to say good-bye to one another until the upcoming wedding. One by one they each hugged and kissed, making promises to call each other before the upcoming wedding. As the dust started to clear, Troy and Zeke were walking to Troy's father's truck while Taylor and Sharpay walked together arm and arm.

"You know I am really happy for you Tay and I hope this thing you have with Troys works out because you deserve it", Sharpay told her best friend as they walked behind their partners.

"Thanks Pay. I hope so too. I mean sometimes I get a little scared, you know with us being apart. I think he will return to California and realize that I don't live up to the women there. I still don't know why he picked me, but all I do know is I am falling for him. Fast, And that is something I never thought would happen to me again." Taylor admitted to Sharpay as they came to a stop just a few feet shy in front of the truck.

Both women watched as Troy entered the vehicle and started it up while still talking to Zeke. Sharpay turned to her friend and smiled before pulling her in a warm embrace. As she and Taylor hugged she whispered in her ear, "Taylor it is obvious that Troy cares deeply for you. I think what you two found is common ground and I think you both are discovering how to love again. Have good time with this new relationship. Love is suppose to fun and don't ever doubt how special you are, because you are one of a kind Taylor Anne McKessie and any person that loves you would know it. I know I will see you in a couple of months for the wedding but if you ever need me you call me Tay. I will be there okay. Love you girl".

As tears slowly slid down Taylor's face she whispered to her friend, "Thanks and I love you too Sharpay", before pulling away and walking to the passenger side of the door and entering the truck. Waving good-bye to the young couple standing together in the driveway, Troy and Taylor pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. It was a road that would lead them back to their respective homes and to the unknown of the future. The couple remained silent in the car as Troy drove as both of their minds were heavy in thought. Both knew they would be heading in different directions in just a few hours and like the winding road before them they both knew they would have possible curves and bumps along the way. However now knowing that they both have family and friends were behind them made this road never traveled a little easier.

As they continue on in the black of night, Taylor looking out of the window noticed a shooting star. Just as she would as a child she smiled and made a silent wish, but couldn't help to already think that her deepest wish had already come true. Taylor looked over at Troy as he turned onto her parent's street. She couldn't help but to stare at him. He was truly beautiful and that always seem to catch her breath. Soon they were pulling into her driveway. Troy parked the truck and turned it off. Taylor watched his movements carefully admiring how is muscles seem to flex with so little movement. Not saying a word Troy turned his body and faced the woman to his right. She was remarkable to him. Those soft brown eyes and smooth beautiful mocha complexion seem to take the wind from under his sails. He had to touch her one last time; he thought to himself as he raised his hand and caressed the side of her face. Taylor watched as he raised his hand and cupped her face. She snuggled into it, closing her eyes for a minute. Once she opened them she looked deeply into his and saw all that he could not say. Taylor took a breath and said it for the both of them.

"I will miss you too Troy" she whispered so softly.

Her small and tender voice wavering slightly as she could feel the tears slowly begin to form inside of her. Troy grabbed the back of Taylor's and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her deeply, passionately; letting his lips do the talking for him. Soon he tasted the saltiness of her tears that were freely running down her face.

Once they pulled apart, Troy's intense blue eyes latched onto hers as he spoke, "This isn't the end of us remember? It's just a couple months apart and if we both decide we can't bare it, then we will have a serious conversation okay? I should have a week or two of some free time coming up. I will come to Miami when I do. I will come to you Taylor, okay." Troy told Taylor while his eyes peered deeply into hers.

Taylor lowered her eyes and nodded her head before reaching up and bringing Troy's mouth back down on hers. She heard him groan against hers as she marveled in the taste of him. When air became necessary she reluctantly pulled away placing her forehead against his mouth. Looking up into those eyes she was falling for she whispered, "See ya Troy" and got out of the truck.

"See you Tay" Troy replied to her as he watched her shut the door and ran up the walkway.

Taylor stood in the door as she watched Troy start up the car and pull out of the driveway until she could no longer make out his taillights. Taking a deep breath Taylor turned around and closed the door behind her.


End file.
